Je voudrais mourir
by snakesandapples
Summary: Hermione se retrouve seule et fragilisée. Un évènement va la faire fuir. Qui aura assez de patience pour la ramener? Aha... Le serpent reprend du service, Folks, et ça va être lourd comme du Rammstein! Non, ptet pas Rammstein, mais au moins les Stones
1. Descente aux Enfers

**Bonjour tout le monde!! Oui, je pense que si vous êtes là, c'est que vous en avez pas encore marre de moi et des mes élucubrations douteuses sur Fanfic... Je m'en réjouis, et donc, nous voilà là pour une nouvelle fic, sur Hermy et Sevy, dont l'action se passe automatiquement après le tome 6 ( je n'aime pas encore le tome 7, va me falloir du temps pour le digérer, navrée). Donc ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer pour toute l'histoire parce que je déteste ce mot débile: Je ne possède pas les droits de JKR, je ne copyrighte pas, je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif, je n'aime pas Roberto ma poupée gonflable.**

**Ps: Ecrit sur "Halleluia" de Rufus Wainwright, tirée de Shrek 3. C'est pas une songfic, mais juste comme ça (fck ceux qui rouspètent contre le playback).**

**OoO**

Hermione, comme chaque soir, travaillait consciencieusment dans la bibliothèque, le bruit léger de sa plume qui grattait le papier, à la lueur de quelques chandelles, qui tremblaient dans le silence infini qui les entourait et sembler les oppresser.

Elle venait de finir son devoir de Métamorphoses, et soupira, pour regarder dehors, dans la nuit qui cachait les étoiles.

Elle avait laissé Harry et Ron partir seuls pour les horcruxes, la laissant seule à Poudlard, lui envoyant parfois quelques nouvelles, en guise de consolation, mais elle savait qu'ils se débrouilleraient pour survivre seuls, et continuait son existence enfermée dans une routine qui la minait, qu'elle supportait avec le sourire. Préfète-en-Chef avec Malefoy, souvent taciturne, au désespoir de MacGonagall qui la voyait déperir sans rien dire. Que dire? Il en était ainsi. Elle partageait ses journées entre ses moments de profonde solitude et ses moments en compagnie des autres élèves, en particulier Ginny, qui elle aussi était devenue morne sans les garçons. Surtout celui à lunettes.

Avec les autres, elle était semblable à elle-même, souriante, enjouée, raisonnée, autoritaire et bornée quelques fois, mais lorsque les murs se resseraient autour d'elle, le silence semblait la provoquer, lui murmurer des tortures qui la rendaient faible et abattue.

Et lorsque la jeune fille se sentait ainsi, déprimée, elle travaillait plus fort, elle se consacrait entièrement à ses études, pour ne pas penser à son sort. Et vôutée, lasse, ce soir-là, elle s'autorisa un instant pour s'ennuyer. Juste regarder la nuit qui sévissait au dehors. Et ne penser à rien.

Enfin, quand elle soupira pour la seconde fois, saisissant avec empressement ses affaires, pas pressée de retrouver cet arrogant crétin congénital qui se vautrait dans leurs appartements communs, seulement poussée par la fatigue.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle s'attendait encore à ses blagues douteuses sur les raisons pour lesquelles ses amis étaient partis, et pourquoi, elle, était restée. Mais il l'attendait dans son fauteuil, un sourire aux lèvres, et se leva dès qu'elle entra. Il lui fallut du temps avant de comprendre ce qui allait se passer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-J'éspère que vous avez une bonne raison pour me faire venir à trois heures du matin, Albus.

-Minerva, allez chercher Severus, la situation est grave. Hermione semble s'être enfuie.

**OoO**

**Oui? Court? Noôôôn? ( grand sourire digne de Mickey) mais ça va aller vite, zallez voir, je vais updater comme d'hab!! Mais que oui, j'vous aime. Faut être débile pour pas vous aimer. Enfin... LoL...**

**Ps: Pour les nouveaux arrivants, après les remarques que j'ai pu avoir des revieweurs sur plus d'une vingtaines de chaps, je vous conseille FORTEMENT d'écouter la musique. Sérieux. Voilouuu...**


	2. Un combat peutil être silencieux?

**Bonjour tout le monde!! Allez, c'est parti pour les deuxième chap, que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire entre deux gueulantes de ma mère (Elle vous aime pas) mais bon, be happy, don't worry disait l'autre shooté et il avait raison, enfin, moi et mes délires... Allez le chap, fait main... Pour vous.**

**Ps: Musique de fond: « Je suis un homme » de Zazie**

**OoO**

Elle se pressait seule sur la route, faible, trébuchante mais déterminée. Elle voulait juste partir. Même sa capacité à garder la tête froide dans les situations délicates ne suffisait plus, elle n'arrivait plus à raisonner correctement, des images lui revenaient, des sensations, et au plus profond, cette impression d'être sale et détruite.

Et sa petite silhouette malhabile taversait les paysages sans savoir ni mesurer, sans prendre garde, avec pour seul but de se cacher quelque part, de s'y blottir et de pouvoir oublier.

Elle gardait la tête haute malgré tout, et dans son voyage, restait farouche à tout contact.

Après avoir pris un petit pécule à Gringotts, elle s'était fait transplaner en Cornouailles, où les évènements étaient moins violents, plus éloignés. De taverne en auberge, elle restait pratiquement muette, utilisant sa voie avec parcimonie, ses cris étaient enfermés. Les étrangers qui l'abordaient se heurtaient à une falaise blanche, qui ne cèderait pas, qui n'avançait plus.

Et en l'espace d'une quinzaine de jours, elle avait foulé des sentiers qui étaient devenus semblables et familiers, à force. Et son esprit était toujours aussi torturé, ses gestes toujours aussi méfiants et sa voix toujours aussi rauque.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-C'est une plaisanterie, j'éspère...

-Pas du tout.

Albus et Severus se faisaient face. Seuls dans le bureau faiblement éclairé par les flammes qui grondaient allègrement dans la cheminée. Dehors, la nuit sévissait encore.

-Vous allez partir à sa recherche.

-Petite sotte! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de partir comme ça? Et où est-ce que je vais devoir aller la repêcher, cette idiote?

-Précisément Severus... Les yeux du directeur se firent à la fois durs et las, comme s'il bouillonait intérieurement, sa colère était palpable dans les pièce, les murs semblaient se rétrécir autour d'eux. Rogue comprit.

-Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée? Demanda sèchement le professeur de potions, qui était nerveux.

-Absolument aucune, j'ai contacté ses parents, qui ne savent rien, et...

-Et ses... Petits amis sont introuvables également, je suppose... Assèna-t-il en levant un sourcil de dédain.

Le directeur ne répondit pas et se leva pour lentement aller caresser son phoenix. Rogue s'impatienta:

-Mais bon sang, Albus, vous êtes si... Omniscient d'habitude, et vous ne savez pas ce qui a pu se passer pour provoquer un tel départ!

Ses mots étaient durs et sa voix impérieuse, mais s'approchant plus près du directeur, il articula et appuya ses mots pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait:

-Ou... Peut-être le savez-vous, mais vous ne voulez pas admettre que quelque chose ait pu se passer sous vos yeux et que vous ne voulez pas admettre que vous étiez impuissant face à cela...

Le directeur sortit soudain de son loisir éphèmère pour fixer les yeux sombres et éléctriques du Maître Occlumens avec toute l'autorité dont il était capable. Durant quelques instants, un simple et obscur professeur eut l'ascendant sur son aîné, et le combat muet et terrible dura jusqu'à ce que MacGonagall entre dans le bureau. Aucun des deux n'avait cédé.

Elle avait toujours été si solide, et sévère, une femme forgée dans l'étau ferme des traditions qui l'avaient rendue aussi inflexible et tranchante qu'une épée affûtée. Et elle était inquiète. Plus sensible, et les voir si près l'un de l'autre, leurs deux regards de jais et de lapis-lazuli si brûlants et tendus, elle eut un frisson avant de les rejoindre en silence, l'oeil alerte de la lionne braquée. Le silence s'assombrit d'avantage après les mots qu'elle prononça de sa voix rauque:

-Drago Malefoy vous attend dans mon bureau avec Lucius Malefoy.

Dans tous ces corps gênés dans leur impuissance et leur vain combat, le sang pulsait violement. Et le silence qui laissait deviner leurs reflexions ne fit que durer, comme s'il pouvait se rapprocher une catastrophe, imminente.

Enfin, Albus fit un mouvement pour sortir du bureau, et se vit saisir le bras par le professeur, sous l'oeil mécontent de la directrice des Gryffondors:

-Malefoy est-il lié à son départ?

-Severus... Sa voix était celle d'un homme scrupuleux et traqué. Mais son interlocuteur ne céda pas d'une once:

-Minerva, je pense qu'il serait plus avisé que je l'interroge...

MacGonagall eut un hoquet de surprise, et Dumbledore commença d'une voix éxaspérée:

-Non...

Rogue se retourna vers lui et leurs deux regards se firent plus durs, l'un parce qu'il savait qu'il allait gagner, l'autre parce qu'il éspérait encore limiter les dégâts par l'illusion. Alors, d'une voix doucereuse, il lui susurra:

-Vous-même avez décidé de mon départ, et je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin si je n'ai pas en main toutes les cartes pour la retrouver.

Puis distinctement, comme un clairon triomphant:

-Je vais donc interroger le jeune Malefoy...

**OoO**

**Voilouuuu, oui, les chap seront plus courts mais bon, personne n'est parfait... Roôoôoôo me regardez pas avec ces yeux là...**


	3. Rencontres entre Contraires

**Merciîiîiîiîiii a Gabrielle (qui reviewe à peu près dans toutes les fics SS HG, **

**à love snape (oui, je continue de répéter dans toutes mes fics que je suis une sadique consommée, j'ai pas le gène Oui-Oui, moi rOôOôOôOooo) **

**à LittleBee, ma fidèle Maître Yoda (...),**

**à SNT59, fidéle lectrice (je ne dirais pas ton nom), qui me laisse des tites reviews courtes mais très interessantes, **

**à Toto, qui a été la première à lire mes conneries,**

**à Ulis, ma taupe à vif d'or, qui peut paraître sadiquement franche (mais qui ne mort pas si fort que ça, parole de scout!), **

**et à Aurelie Malefoy que je connais peu, mais qui sait?? (lol, je suis vraiment invivable...) **

**pour avoir eu la gentillesse (elles (eux), l'ont sûrement, le gène Oui-Oui...) de me laisser une review, et j'incite la communauté des sourds muets qui compte l'énorme majorité des lecteurs à le faire, juste pour me dire « T'es chiante avec tes envies de reviews!! »**

**Ps: Chap écrit avec « Paint it black » des Rolling Stones, si ça peut aider (meu nan c'est pas une song fic!! rOôO)**

**OoO**

-Severus! Je déplore la qualité de l'administration de cette école, c'est indécent de nous faire attendre sans avoir au moins évoqué le motif de ma présence ici!

-Lucius.

Il ferma la porte, et son regard froid tomba immédiatemment sur Drago qui attendait patiemment assis sur la chaise de MacGonagall, comme un futur vainqueur.

-Alors, Drago, je suppose que tu y es pour quelque chose dans le départ de la Sang-de-Bourbe...

Rogue était un espion, agent double, et savait caresser les gens dans le sens du poil pour leur soutirer les informations dont il avait besoin, sans même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent pour les plus arriérés, ou qu'ils s'en formalisent pour les plus futés. Sa voix doucereuse était une arme de séduction qui endormait la vigilance comme du miel doux et satiné. Et le blondinet se gonfla d'arrogance pour répondre avec suffisance dans un sourire machiavélique:

-J'y suis pour quelque chose en effet...

Lucius se tortilla, dans un silence gêné, outré d'être oublié dans la conversation qui s'engageait. Rogue, les yeux fixés sur Malefoy junior, s'en aperçut, et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire carnassier, qui n'avait rien de chaleureux:

-Et toi, Lucius, je suppose que tu sais ce que ton fils a fait pour fair fuir la Sang-de-Bourbe insupportable...

Il se raidit et se cambra faisant émerger sa silhouette à la manière d'un dindon qui se prend pour un paon:

-Je sais ce que mon fils a fait. Et j'en suis fier.

Rogue sut qu'il avait raison. Ou plutôt, Dumbledore et ses yeux fatigués avaient raison. C'était fatiguant d'essuyer les âneries du paon deuxième du nom.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur qui déclencha chez les Malefoy un sourire de satisfaction intense. Il ne savait pas, lui, ce qui avait été fait.

Ainsi, poussé par l'appétit grisant de gloire, Malefoy junior se leva et arbora un port royal avant de déclamer:

-Je l'ai violée.

Rogue eut un rictus qui de loin parut être un sourire pervers. De loin. Il avait finalement assez d'information. Cet attardé de cornichon s'était mis dans la tête de violer la Sang-de-Bourbe, et son papa chéri était au courant et très fier. Immonde. Les mangemorts seraient donc au courant de sa fuite. Elle risquait gros, et lui aussi. Tout ça à cause d'un blond emmanché!

Il amorça un mouvement pour sortir du bureau, après avoir donné un rapide coup de tête et s'être forcé à sourire. Mais Lucius fut plus rapide:

-Tu t'en vas déjà?

Rogue se retourna vers lui et, fronçant les sourcils, jeta avec hargne:

-Oui, vois-tu, j'ai du travail... Le directeur va arriver, ne laissez philtrer aucune info...

-Biensûr que non, nous ne délivrerons aucune information! Bondit l'enragé violeur.

Rogue lui lança un regard sec et glacé, avant de sourire et de lâcher inopinément:

-Juste un conseil...

Et il partit.

Entre ceux qui cachaient la vérité et ceux qui l'affichaient avec affront, il avait des envies de meurtre. Mais ses pensées se dirigèrent durant une fraction de seconde vers une jeune fille qui était accroupie près de son lit et qui mangeait sans faim, sans même voir que ce qu'elle mangeait était un porridge abominable. Elle n'avait toujours aucun but précis mais sa réserve d'argent, elle l'avait quand même calculé, pouvait la faire tenir jusqu'aux environs de Noël.

Elle rêvait parfois de Harry et Ron, seuls, dans le noir, qui appelaient quelqu'un. Ce rêve, qui revenait sans cesse, la perturbait encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Et elle parcourait les chemins à couvert, commençait à reconnaître les sentiers qu'elle avait déjà empruntés, les traces de pas, les lieux fréquentés dans les différentes villes, et elle commençait à paraître suffisament mystérieuse pour fasciner ou effrayer les gens, mais gardait son secret et son identité, ne parlait que rarement, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Elle avait appris quelques rudiments de base lorsqu'on vivait par soi-même, faire confiance à certaines personnes, désintéressées, et se défendre intelligemment contre les personnes louches et potentiellement dangereuses.

Elle commençait son apprentissage de la socialisation, dénuée de tous les atouts qui lui avait facilité la tâche à Poudlard, ses livres, l'étalage de sa connaissance, son autorité et le respect de ses pairs quant à son parcours, et la sympathie des professeurs à son égard. Sauf Rogue, bien entendu. Mais la seule sympathie qu'il devait avoir était sûrement à l'égard des limaces macérées.

Elle se prit à sourire à cette pensée de Rogue amoureux transi des ingrédients qui peuplaient son office, avant de reprendre un visage fermé et hostile quand la fille de l'aubergiste entra pour lui demander si elle avait fini son repas qu'elle puisse la débarasser. Inoffensive. La jeune fille répliqua sèchement que non.

La fille de l'aubergiste, joviale, fut troublée par cette réponse et ce ton peu communs chez les filles de son pays. La communauté sorcière de Cornouailles était d'ordinaire joviale et ouverte. Une fille du même âge qu'elle, seule, renfermée et si énigmatique et indiscernable était un fait étrange et attirant. Lui adressant un regard gentiment moqueur, elle s'en retourna, nullement gênée par le ton fouettant qu'elle avait pris.

Dans les escaliers qui descendaient dans la salle à manger de l'auberge, elle ne pouvait détacher son esprit de l'image de cette fille.

Son attitude cache quelque chose de pas clair...

**OoO**

**SATISFAITS?? Non? Faut reviewer pour le dire... Oui? Faut aussi reviewer pour le dire, je gagne rien en écrivant cette fic (je serais aux bahamas à siroter une DUVEL (r) ou à grignoter mes speculoos en me montrant parfois à la télé et copinant avec les personnalités les plus superficielles pour montrer à quel point je suis intelligente...), serait-il possible d'avoir vos reviews que j'adore?? Non? Mais pourquoi?**


	4. Recherches et Découvertes

**Bonjour les gens!! Je suis dans ma piaule en train d'éspèrer que de votre côté ça va. Je voudrais spécialement remercier les reviewers, ceux qui me font le plus plaisir. J'adore quand vous vous exprimez, ça montre que vous existez en vrai, que vous avez un avis sur un tas de choses ( à commencer par ce tas de caca...) et les lecteurs tout courts, merci de suivre, merci de se concentrer quelques minutes sur quelques lignes, même si je ne sais rien de vous tous... Même si vous aimez pas mes musiques (celles sur lesquelles je bosse les chap) même si c'est du virtuel... MERCI.**

**Ps: "We are" de Ana Johnson... Bon, j'ai eu deux trois autres morceaux mais celui-là m'a carrément aidée...**

**OoO**

Elle se contracta lègeremmment

-Je.. J'ai cru savoir que vous... enfin... que tu aimais le porridge.

La fille de l'aubergiste était montée tôt le matin pour lui monter un bol de porridge fumant et Hermione ne put que se sentir nue. Elle eut un bref sourire avant de la regarder avec méfiance. Elle saisit le bol et attendit un instant, mais la fille de l'aubergiste resta. Elle rosit un peu et tendit sa main:

-Moi c'est Karen!

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul, puis, insensiblement se décontracta et sans un mot, se dirigea vers son lit, pensant qu'elle serait enfin rebutée de sa réaction et la laisserait seule. Mais elle l'accompagna et s'assit aussi sur son lit. La jeune fille roula des yeux avant de commencer à manger, sans rien dire, éspèrant que le silence gênant la ferait partir. Mais Karen s'entêta:

-Et toi,... c'est comment?

C'en était trop. Elle bondit et désigna la porte du doigt. Karen sourit:

-Tu t'apelles La Porte?

Ce ton, si innocent, si dédramatisant la fit s'affaisser. Elle se rassit et maugréa:

-Hermione.

Karen eut un sourire, et se leva. Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux, mais la fille de l'aubergiste se dirigea sans se retourner vers la porte et avant de sortir, pivota pour lui faire un sourire aussi chaleureux qu'un sourire optimiste et sincère peut l'être en lui murmurant:

-Alors, bonne journée, Hermione...

Et s'en alla.

Elle n'osait y croire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rogue préparait ses dernières affaires. Il avait du mal à digérer le fait que ce satané barbu l'envoyait dans la nature sans scrupule. Il était déchaîné. Mais ses gestes restaient précis et scrupuleux, ainsi que ses pensées. Il voulait d'abord aller à Gringotts s'assurer qu'elle avait au moins de quoi payer un repas si elle s'était embarquée seule dans sa fugue. Et après avoir réduit ses effets, ses pas le conduisirent sans un regard en arrière au delà des grilles du château. D'où il transplana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Elle voulait s'en aller. Mais ce sourire était le premier qui l'avait touché en plein coeur. Et de ce fait, elle avait besoin de rester. C'était un combat lent qui la déchirait à ce moment, alors même que les brumes matinales couvraient la campagne d'un voile lourd et opaque. Elle n'aimait pas ce porridge, mais Karen, c'était une autre histoire.

_Juste une journée, alors._

Et en souriant, elle se prit à dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve dans son lit, au chaud sous sa couette, les traits enfin détendus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Oui, effectivement, elle est passée il y a à peu près trois semaines...

-Bien, vous voyez, quand vous voulez...

Rogue relâcha le gobelin, et le laissa respirer. Les gobelins étaient facilement impressionables.

-Vous ne savez pas où elle est allée?

Le gobelin frémit. Rogue reprit sa baguette mais le gobelin lâcha avec empressement et effroi:

-Non, on lui a demandé ce qu'elle voulait faire d'une telle somme d'argent, parce qu'elle est encore mineure elle devait répondre à nos questions, mais elle a dit que c'était pour sa mère, malade...

Rogue soupira et se frotta les tempes avec ses longs doigts, avant de quitter abruptement le gobelin. Il avait réussi. Il avait vu la jeune fille dans l'esprit du gobelin. Elle lui avait répondu avec un frisson, marque implacable de son mensonge. Elle avait soutiré une énorme somme d'argent, n'avait pas été revue chez Fleury et Botts, donc n'était pas dans la capitale. Pas chez ses parents non plus, mais où pouvait-elle bien être?

La réponse à sa question vint au détour d'une rue. Il s'installa chez Florent le glacier, pour un thé, afin de mieux réfléchir. Et, par mécanisme, lorsque le glacier en question lui demanda ce qu'il désirait, il entra dans son esprit et la vit, sous la pluie, grelottante, demander asile. Il fut choqué, mais reprit ses esprits devant l'air interrogateur de Florent:

-Une conversation privée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Et voilà, un autre porridge!

Hermione eut un bref sourire, puis, à l'instar de ce matin, retourna dans son lit sans rien dire, s'attendant visiblement à ce que Karen l'accompagne. La fille de l'aubergiste lui fit un sourire encourageant, avant de venir, comme pour s'assurer que cette fois-ci, elle ne serait pas une intruse. Et Hermione la fixa d'un air hagard qui devait la convaincre.

Pour Karen, ses manières rustres et sauvages n'étaient pas sans lui rappeller les hérissons qu'elle avait l'habitude de recueillir, en pleine campagne, et qui se rétractaient toujours, même s'ils avaient finalement pris confiance et s'étaient habitués à elle. Elle vint la rejoindre. Et tenta une amorce:

-Hermione, c'est tiré d'un livre grec, non?

-Oui, c'est de Homère, Hermione était la fille de Ménélas et d'Hélène...

C'était sorti tout seul.

La jeune fille se plaqua une main devant la bouche mais le sourire de l'autre lui fit chaud au coeur.

-Tu dois aimer lire, non?

Elle rougit. Cela lui rapellait Poudlard. Comme un vague souvenir, spectre d'une ancienne vie. Elle n'était définitivement plus la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout depuis trois semaines, mais venait de se rendre compte que la vie l'avait fait bien dériver. Et Karen put la voir se plonger dans un profond silence, une contemplation muette, et décida de la laisser.

Elle venait d'avoir une idée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans la nuit, une silhouette sombre se glissait dans la rue. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Et transplana.

En Cornouailles, quelle idée ils avaient eu ces drôles. Comme si elle pouvait s'échapper ainsi de la réalité. Evidemment, il n'était pas au courant de leur relation amicale. Et vers qui vous tourner quand vos amis ne sont plus là, sinon vers ceux qui vous connaissent et ne vous jugent pas comme une folle. Rogue se prit à comprendre son geste désespéré avant de se secouer.

_C'est à cause d'elle que j'en suis là, faudrait pas non plus la plaindre, la petite peste!_

En un instant, il fut dans un village au bord de la mer, et voyant les maisons fumantes qui ne pliaient pas sous le vent humide et glacial, il soupira.

Comment la retrouver, à présent?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle lui tendit un vieux livre écorné, et se surprit de la vitesse à laquelle sa protégée lui avait pris le livre des mains. C'était un livre que sa mère lui lisait le soir avant de se coucher, quand elle était plus petite. Mais aujourd'hui, elle lui offrait.

Les Métamorphoses d'Ovide.

Elle se rendit compte que Hermione était déjà en train de lire et en souriant, gratifiée par un mince sourire qui se dessinait imperceptiblement sur ses lèvres, elle sortit discrètement de la pièce.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Une inconnue?... Attendez... Oui, y a deux semaines, une jeune fille est v'nue. On la connaissait pas, hein, Edouard?

-Pour sûr que non. Elle était pas civilisée. Ca non...

-Elle était comment?

Sa question était sèche et les deux hommes eurent un haussement d'épaules avant de se regarder en se grattant la tête:

-Alors ça... P'tite... Ouais.. P'tite.

-Avec des ch'veux hirsutes, oh que oui.

Il tenait son information.

-Et vous n'avez aucune idée de sa destination?

-Alors ça... Elle est partie vers Brisbourg. Au Sud.

-Par là.

Les deux hommes pointèrent du doigt une ville qui fumait au loin, derrière les collines verdoyantes. Rogue soupira.

_Bon sang, elle en aura des retenues, la petite jocrisse!_

Et sans autre forme de procès il transplana.

OoO

**Finiiiii, il était plus long, celui-là, n'est-il pas?? LoL allez pleurez pas, le suivant est pour bientôt.**

**Et vous allez rentrer petit à petit dans une histoire de dingues, alors commencez à vous accrocher (Quand je dis dingue, c'est pire que "Poisons et Antidotes" ...)**


	5. Les aveugles dans l'ombre

**Bonjour tout le monde!! Prêts pour rentrer dans l'étrange? Je vous assure que cette fic sera assez spé par rapport aux autres que j'ai déjà publiées... Mais bon, j'en dis pas plus, vous allez bientôt comprendre... du reste... MERCIIIII aux reviewers, merci énormément, merci! (Inutile de vous rapeller pour la énième fois que j'adore vos reviews, vous en avez dejà marre, nan?) Bref. Mercii!**

**Ps: J'ai bossé ce chap avec John, Ringo, Paul et George... Aha. "Let it be" des Beatles. (qui c'est qui est pas content, j'ai ma batte de baseball à côté!! rOôOôO!!)**

**OoO**

Karen baissa la tête, et eut un mince sourire. Hermione soupira et lui prit la main avec hésitation. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elles surent que c'était un adieu. Et quand Karen enleva sa main de la sienne, elle sentit une pièce d'argent dans sa paume. Gênée tout d'abord, elle essaya de la lui rendre mais son air soudain peiné et hostile la fit céder. Elle acceptait son cadeau et le mit dans sa poche.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie du village ensembles, et en silence, Hermione se retourna pour lui faire un dernier sourire, mais Karen tourna soudain la tête et héla un homme assis dans l'ombre du muret qui faisait la frontière du village, qui regardait passivement les menues silhouettes à la frontière de leur abri :

-Tentaal ! Encore à prendre le soleil ?

- J'essaie d'éclairer ma lanterne….

Ce ton était celui d'un homme mi-méfiant, mi-cajoleur. Hermione se raidit. Elle comprit que cette réponse cachait beaucoup. Mais son amie s'approcha avec le naturel qui lui avait fait approcher Hermione et malgré elle, la jeune fille la suivit. L'homme, qu'on distinguait à peine, assis sous le muret dans l'ombre avait un corps rachitique, vêtu de haillons qui flottaient dans le vent comme des drapeaux morbides. Il était aveugle, et mendiant, n'affichait aucun sourire, mais bien au contraire, semblait en colère. Pourtant son ton était léger et badin lorsqu'il demanda :

-Je sens une autre personne à tes côtés, Karen… A qui ai-je l'honneur puisque je ne reconnais pas ?

Karen lança un vif coup d'œil à Hermione avant de répondre :

-Elle s'appelle…

-… Eurydice.

Hermione fut interloquée, mais ne dit mot. Karen se retourna vers elle, et en lui souriant lui expliqua :

-Tentaal surnomme les étrangers selon ce qu'il sent chez eux…

Elle resta interdite et recula sensiblement, alerte et choquée. Mais la canne de l'aveugle fut plus rapide :

-Restez jeune fille, vous avez encore tellement à apprendre.

La jeune fille se sentit happée, et impuissante, comme un poisson ferré lança un regard suppliant à Karen qui s'éloignait en lui souriant de ce sourire confiant et chaleureux. Hermione ne le sut jamais, mais en la laissant, elle pressait son obole fort dans sa main.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'il atteignit l'auberge pour s'y abriter pour la nuit. La pluie commençait à tomber dru au dehors et il ne désirait plus que le repos. Encore une journée de vaines recherches. Il savait qu'elle n'était plus très loin, qu'il avait presque atteint son but, mais il était trop épuisé. Et quand la fille de l'aubergiste lui demanda en l'accompagnant à sa chambre les raisons qui l'avaient amené au pays, il lui lança un regard meurtrier qui interdisait tout autre questionnement et il répondit brièvement :

-Affaires.

En souriant de cet éternel sourire réconfortant et convivial qu'elle adressait toujours aux clients, quels qu'ils soient, elle le fit entrer dans la chambre. Et lui déclara avec un élan de joie qu'elle venait juste d'être changée, la propriétaire précédente venait de partir. Il agita vaguement la main pour la faire taire et s'écroula dans le lit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tous deux se déplaçaient lentement, et bien qu'elle soit encore alerte, elle s'était calmée. Il semblait lui aussi aimer le silence de la solitude, et aucun d'eux ne disait rien alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, que les ténèbres tombaient autour d'eux et que la pluie ruisselait entre les branches menaçantes des arbres.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, écouta les environs, et déclara simplement :

-Nous y sommes presque.

-Où allons-nous ? Sa voix était ferme et cela fit sourire le mendiant qui se remit en marche sans rien dire de plus.

Hermione, tout au fond d'elle savait qu'il autant souffert qu'elle, mais elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait lui faire confiance,et le coeur battant, se contenta de le suivre la baguette à la main, prête à intervenir.

Il s'arrêta peu de temps après, dans une immense clairière à ciel ouvert, et il se laissa tomber par terre, en riant, le visage soudain parsemé de gouttelettes de pluie. Elle se fâcha et leva sa baguette :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Tentaal?

-Depuis combien de temps ne ressens-tu plus la pluie ? demanda-t-il soudain sérieusement, en la fixant avec un regard autoritaire.

Elle fut prise au dépourvu et tenta de se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'elle avait senti l'eau glacée sur sa peau frissonnante et baissa la tête, triste de se rendre compte tout à coup que cela lui paraissait faire partie d'un autre âge. Il rit plus fort :

-Depuis quand ne vois-tu plus le soleil qui brille ?

-Je le vois tous les jours !

Elle avait crié avant même d'avoir pu réfléchir et l'aveugle rit de plus belle :

-Depuis quand tu ne le regardes plus ?

-Le soleil ne peut se regarder en face !

Encore une protestation, encore un rire de l'homme dont les haillons étaient trempés. Et elle se laissa elle aussi tomber par terre, juste pour voir les gouttes tomber du ciel alors qu'il posait une dernière question :

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu es avec moi, alors que tu évites le commun des mortels ?

Elle baissa la tête et se concentre sur le sol humide autour d'elle, tandis qu'il se levait et en s'approchant d'elle, murmurait par bribes de phrase d'un ton sec et rugueux :

-Parce que… Tu fais déjà presque partie… Des morts… Ceux qui ne voient plus rien… Ceux qui veulent fermer les yeux… Et qui veulent mourir… Mais tu sais que je peux t'aider parce que tu sens, Eurydice, que moi je peux t'aider.

Elle le regarda soudain avec intensité et sa voix, blanche, passa ses lèvres trempées de pluie :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-J'ai autrefois vendu mon fils aux mangemorts par fanatisme.

Elle perdit tous ses moyens. Et recula avec le souffle court quand il se baissa et se mit à son niveau pour plonger ses yeux laiteux dans les siens, effrayés, pour sourire amèrement, de l'amertume édifiante :

-Je suis aveugle mais je devine ton regard, Eurydice, quel agneau blassé ne réagirait pas comme toi en présence d'un loup ?

**OoO**

**Question: Teental lui veut-il du mal ou du bien? Va-til lui faire du mal, ou va-t-il l'aider? Est-ce que mon frère va me rapeller tout à l'heure? Grat grat grat grat...**

**Inutile de dire aussi que si vous avez des chansons en particulier que vous préférez pour tel ou tel chap, vous pouvez me le dire... Carré bleu en dessous à gauche...--'... A oui, c'est dur de l'atteindre, hein?**


	6. Les éclairés sous la lumière

**Hiïiïï tout le monde!! Ralalalala ma mère a enterré la hache de guerre suite aux révélations que je lui ai fait sur votre compte et sur mes motivations ( c'est surtout parce qu'elle a enfin remarqué que je pouvais gérer les diverses paperasses que l'Administration s'amuse à nous foutre dans les pattes et que je mordais quand elle essayait d'approcher mon ordi!! XD)... Donc nous revoilà, avec nos chap postés tous les deux jours, avec toujours la même envie, de vous cusiner à feu doux pour vous faire mijoter jusqu'à la fin... (Non, je suis pas le grand méchant loup, je suis un serpent, nomdidiou)**

**Je remercie tous les reviewers (un par un c'est possible?) qui suivent, et qui prennent du temps pour reviewer (oui, au fait, ça y est moi aussi je reviewe dans les histoires que je lis donc alleeeez, ça prend pas long de dire " FCK CE SALOPARD DE MALEFOY", si?)**

**Ps: Cette fois, je suis allée taper du côté de Schubert pour la zizik... "Symphonie 8 en si mineure dite "Inachevée" ( le morceau en Allegro Moderato) ...Hé, vous là, qui vous marrez sottement parce que c'est du classique, Schubert, le pauvre, a vécu dans l'ombre toute sa vie, et même après sa mort, la célébrité n'est pas venue illico presto... Ca vous rappelle pas quelqu'un, ça?**

**OoO**

Il était perdu. Sa trace s'arrêtait dans ce bourg, et d'ici personne ne l'avait vraiment vue, elle avait été comme une apparition évanescente pour ces gens, et ils n'avaient pas plus fait attention que cela une fois le crépuscule tombé.

Encore une fois il demanda aux vendeurs du marché s'ils n'avaient pas aperçus une jeune fille mystérieuse alors qu'ils déballaient leurs produits tôt dans la matinée. Personne ne l'avait vraiment vue.

Il soupira, alors que le jour venait de s'achever, et repartit vers l'auberge. Et alors qu'il franchissait la porte d'un air morne, deux silhouettes sombres au coin d'une rue se mirent à discuter vivement

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Tu crois pas qu'on devrait lui rendre une petite visite?

-Non, on nous a dit d'attendre, nous attendrons.

-Mais Fenrir...

-La ferme Alecto. On attend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Comment avez-vous pu?

-J'étais aveugle, à l'époque... dit-il sombrement en baissant la tête.

-Mais... Ce ne pas possible. Vous... Vous ne pouvez pas être ce monstre!

Il se tourna vers elle, et secoua négativement la tête avec ferveur, comme si elle venait de commettre une hérésie en proférant de tels propos:

-C'est là que tu te trompes, Eurydice. Tous les hommes sont ainsi. Nous sommes tous des monstres.

Elle ne recula pas, mais sentit son coeur battre plus vite. Lui aussi apparemment, car il déclara simplement:

-Cela fait plus de vingt quatre heures que tu es avec moi, et si j'avais eu pour dessein de te faire du mal, j'aurai déjà sauté sur l'occasion plus d'une fois.

-Alors pourquoi vous vous acharnez à me faire peur? Demanda-t-elle avec violence, se levant soudain, et faisant trois ou quatre pas sous les étoiles, dans le ciel dégagé.

Il rit mais elle ne faisait plus attention à cela, elle n'était pas bien, comme de temps en temps, elle se trouvait nauséeuse, et les bruits et diverses mouvements qui venaient de l'extérieur lui échappaient totalement. Teental le remrqua, et il expliqua comme à un enfant:

-Eurydice... La première chose que tu dois apprendre pour continuer à vivre, c'est qu'il faut toujours avoir conscience que les hommes, sorciers ou moldus, sont monstrueux.

-JE LE SAIS DEJA!

Elle avait hurlé, sans se retourner, mais cette réaction soudaine ne le fit pas tressaillir, bien au contraire, il sourit, détendant enfin ses traits crispés:

-Eurydice, tu fais aussi partie de cette communauté de monstres. C'est d'abord le monstre en toi contre lequel il faut se battre.

Elle ne répondit pas. Qu'y avait-il de si monstrueux en elle? Elle n'avait jamais été un monstre. Envers les autres. Envers elle, c'était une autre affaire. Elle s'empêchait de vivre en fuyant. Elle s'interdisait de pardonner et de reconstruire. Il se cachait donc là le monstre.

Le vieillard se leva lentement et vint près d'elle. Elle ne tressaillit plus, elle était confiante, pour la première fois depuis lontgtemps, elle pouvait faire confiance, entièrement confiance à quelqu'un. Et un homme par dessus le marché.

Il lui prit les mains, et lui murmura:

-Veux-tu encore apprendre?

Elle sut ce qu'elle allait dire, elle sut que le monstre en face d'elle qui avait envoyé son fils à la mort parce qu'il adulait plus les idées que les personnes, ce monstre-là avait perdu griffes et dents, et qu'il tentait d'éclairer les suppliciés, comme elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Vous aimez le porridge?

-C'est mangeable.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier dans le village? Je vous ai vu plusieurs fois arpenter les rues comme si vous étiez à la recherche de quelque chose...

-Je cherche les chaussettes du Seigneur des Ténèbres! S'écria-t-il en désignant la porte du doigt, mais Karen resta sur le pas de la porte. Alors il se pressa vers elle pour la jeter lui-même dehors lorsqu'il entendit un murmure:

-Vous l'avez manquée de peu.

Il stoppa net:

-Qu'avez-vous dit?

-Cette fille que vous cherchez, elle était dans cette chambre il y a deux jours. Elle lisait les Métamorphoses d'Ovide.

Il fut rempli de colère en un instant.

_Alors comme ça, elle se prend des petites vacances, cette petite peste... Charmant._

-Elle a aimé? Demanda-t-il, le ton légèremment moqueur.

-Elle venait d'attaquer les amours d'Orphée et d'Eurydice quand elle est partie...

Il manqua un battement de coeur.

_Merde._

-Où est-elle allée? Demanda-t-il soudain avec empressement. Mais la fille de l'aubergiste eut un petit sourire sardonique qui était la parfaite imitation du sien et lui susurra:

-Payez l'obole pour entrer dans ses Enfers...

Il lui donna une pièce d'argent en roulant des yeux et elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Et l'attendit. Il eut un soupir d'éxaspération:

-Où est-elle à présent? Répondez c'est important!

-Vous la connaissez bien? Demanda-t-elle innocemment en baladant son regard un peu partout dans la chambre. Il se raidit:

-Oui, c'est... une de mes élèves.

-Oh! Vous êtes son professeur?

-Où est-elle, par Merlin, Répondez!

Le ton était sec et ses manières hostiles auraient dû avoir raison de n'importe qui.

Elle se pencha plus en avant vers lui et plissant des yeux avec sérieux, elle lui expliqua sur un ton qui était tout aussi sec que le sien:

-Elle n'est pas loin. Mais je veux savoir si vous lui voulez du bien ou pas...

-Vous devriez le savoir, puisque vous semblez si bien renseignée sur elle.

Il commençait vraiment à s'impatienter, mais Karen se leva et d'une voix qui n'aurait jamais pu appartenir à une jeune fille de 18 ans, elle déclara avec virulence à Rogue, sur un ton cassant et explosif:

-Visiblement vous aussi vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre...

Rogue comprit ce que voulait dire « obole », subitement. Pour entrer dans le royaume des Enfers de son élève, il devait d'abord se confier à cette fille. Et apprendre ce que son élève était devenue.

**OoO**

**Aha... Début de la descente, comme vous l'avez tous deviné... MERCI spécial à Andeor pour avoir géré ma crise en lisant le chapitre 14 de sa fic-trad...Lisez-la vous comprendrez très vite, m'est avis.**

**Bref, les gens, je vais pas vous supplier de reviewer, mais ça serait SYMPA (ouais, je sais qu'il doit y avoir quelques specimens qui aiment bien partager leurs idées... Non?...Okok... je suis encore tombée sur une bande de ROgue en puissance... Bon sang, je vais pas aller loin avec ça... (soupir))... LOVE REVIEWS XD**


	7. Reculs et Faux Pas

**Bonjour à tous!! **

**MERCI A VOUS REVIEWERS! (la, c'est visible au moins, ils sauront que t'es d'excellente humeur quand tu lis ce qu'ils disent et ta mère arretera une bonne fois pour toute de te faire chier avec cet ordi si bizare et... CE CLAVIER A LA CON!)**

**Ps: Vous avez aimé Franz avant-hier? (é dites-le, j'aimerais savoir) Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est... "TEARDROP" de Massive Attack... J'avoue que cette chanson aide mieux à cerner la psycho de Karen, qui vous l'avez bien deviné, est un personnage-clé...(Qui connaît la légende de Charon?)**

**OoO**

Où m'emmènes-tu, Teental?

Sa voix était toujours aussi ferme, mais elle avait mal au ventre, à la tête, et cela la possèdait curieusement, elle se sentait nauséeuse, mais restait néanmoins concentrée sur ses pas et sur les mouvements que l'aveugle semblait effectuer auprès d'elle. Il eut une moue, avant de lui répondre doucement:

-Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance.

Elle déglutit avec peine, et les yeux bandés, elle ne lâchait pas la main de l'aveugle sur le sentier qu'ils avaient pris, s'enfonçant dans la forêt, dans les ténèbres, toujours plus loin de la lumière.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-La respectiez-vous?

-Oui.

-Vraiment?

-Vous semblez surprise. fit-il en haussant un sourcil de dédain. Décidément, si elle voulait jouer, il allait la faire courir.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous respectiez chez elle?

-Je ne peux répondre à vos questions grotesques que par oui ou par non.

-Respectiez-vous son intelligence?

-Non.

-Sa ténacité?

-Elle n'est pas tenace.

-Vous la connaissez moins que vous voulez le faire croire.

- Ce n'est qu'une gamine, une sotte.

-Pendant l'espace d'une seconde j'ai cru que nous parlions de la même personne, mais je viens de me rendre compte que moi je parlais d'un être humain, pas d'un objet classé et rangé dans une catégorie particulière.

L'espace d'un instant, dans le silence douillet de l'auberge, tout fut éffacé, seuls deux regards se jaugeaient, s'affrontaient en silence, et Rogue fut perturbé par la tranquille assurance, pas du tout hostile que les yeux gris de Karen lui renvoyait. Ses yeux à lui avait compris la subtile nuance dans le ton de la dernière question, et sa mâchoire se contracta légèremment, signe qu'il s'impatientait devant cet interrogatoire où il essayait d'en apprendre le plus possible par Légilimencie, mais rien.

Cette fille n'ouvrait pas ses pensées derrière ses mots. Et cela le perturbait au plus haut point. Les seuls Maîtres Occlumens reconnus étaient Voldemort, Dumbledore et lui-même. Cette résistance était illogique. Surtout de la part d'une gamine:

-Vous êtes impertinente.

-Si vous le dites.

-Je respectais son ambition.

Karen eut un sourire et il détourna le regard. Il détestait cette fille, il détestait ce pays, il détestait Granger.

-Est-ce que vous la portiez dans votre coeur?

-Cette question est ambigüe.

-Vous devez répondre par oui ou par non.

Il soupira et s'enfonça encore plus dans son fauteuil, massant ses tempes avec ses doigts et éructant secrètement contre cette comère.

-Est-ce qu'elle vous impressionnait?

-Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu m'impressioner chez elle! Explosa-t-il tout à coup, et regretta parce que cette gamine prolongerait son abominable interrogatoire.

-Je crois savoir qu'elle est brillante...

-Et alors? Sa question était excessivement sèche et du ressentiment transpirait dans sa voix. Mais la fille de l'aubergiste se contenta de lui sourire cordialement et recommença:

-Vous n'avez vraiment aucune sympathie à son égard?

-Non. C'est une élève imbue d'elle-même qui a fait des choses impardonnables.

Elle se leva, et pour une fois, elle semblait triste, mais son air jovial revint vite et elle lui déclara d'un ton tout à fait normal qu'elle l'emmenerait demain chez l'homme qui l'avait prise sous son aile. Rogue contracta un muscle dans sa mâchoire, se prenant à s'inquiéter encore vaguement, avant de se ressaisir et de s'enfoncer dans son lit en serrant un bout d'oreiller dans son poing, comme s'il voulait l'étouffer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Voici Iscionus, Eurydice.

-Je ne le vois pas. Déclara-t-elle en essayant de se débarrasser de son bandeau. Mais elle sentit qu'une main calme se posait sur la sienne qui était dejà à l'ouvrage:

-Eurydice, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il t'appelle, avec moi, tu ne le retireras pas, ce bandeau.

Elle fut surprise et commença à paniquer. Mais son sang-froid lui fit formuler son angoisse dans une voix des plus sereines au monde:

-J'ai peur que vous n'en profitiez.

Elle entendit deux rires. Puis la voix du mendiant, éraillée, lui expliqua doucement:

-Il a violé la femme d'un bougre emmené par les détraqueurs. Et depuis, il est, comme moi, à l'écart de la communauté, et nous vivons en ermites, comme tu as pu le remarquer. Mais fais-lui confiance comme tu m'as fais confiance. Je te garantis qu'il ne t'arriveras...

-AVEC UN VIOLEUR? Hurla-t-elle en bondissant, complètement paniquée, le souffle court, elle essayait d'enlever son bandeau, mais il restait comme « collé » à ses yeux. Elle sentit quatre mains fermes la saisir et la maintenir contre un arbre. Mais les voix étaient toujours les mêmes, avec les mêmes timbres et les mêmes conseils:

-Fais-moi confiance. Je t'en prie, c'est le prix à payer.

-JE NE ME REFERAI PAS VIOLER! PAS ENCORE UNE FOIS!

Elle se débattait avec vaillance mais ils semblaient amusés:

-Eurydice...

-ARRETEZ DE M'APPELER COMME CA!

-Pour nous tu es Eurydice et personne d'autre...

-Très bien, puisque tu sembles apeurée, laisse-moi te dire que si tu n'affrontes pas ta peur, tu finiras par périr...

-RIEN A FOUTRE! VOUS L'AVEZ DIT VOUS-MÊME, JE FAIS DEJA PRESQUE PARTIE DES MORTS!

Alors le mendiant la laissa aux mains d'Iscionus, lui souriant pour une dernière fois. Et sans qu'elle puisse le voir, elle sut qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle et le violeur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Des nouvelles?

-Ils sont à leur poursuite.

-Ils les ont trouvé, déjà?

-Non, mais à deux, ils sont plus facilement repérables.

Voldemort souriait. Lucius jubilait. Les mangemorts étaient en chasse.

**OoO**

**Qui dit comme moi que ça commence à sentir le roussi? Personne? Y a pas d'ambiance là-dedans... Roôoôoôo... Allez vais fumer, tiens, ça me déprime! (Serpent qui s'enfuit en pleurant des larmes de croco... NAaaaan, je déconne, je m'en vais guillerette parce que mon nouveau tabac à pipe défonce la gorge et même qu'après on croirait Borat quand on parle). Délire. A demain de demain, les gens!**


	8. Compréhension et Appréhension

**Coucou les gens!! ROOO je suis vexée, personne m'a rien dit pour Jalanna, ni pour SchuSchubert, et dans un élan de cruauté digne d'un Bisounours en colère, je me suis dit "puisque c'est ça..." et je vous en dit pas plus... vOuS aLLeZ pAyEEeEeEr (faut imaginer la voix de Gad Elmaleh dans son sketch quand il dit "Viens, j'ai de la drOôoÖgue!) XD**

**... Eu... Merci quand même aux reviewers et je pense que vous autres qui répondez a mes échos plaintifs, êtes au courant, les reviews, plus qu'une satisfaction personnelle reflétant une popularité bidon, sont un moyen pour nous auteurs en culotte courte de savoir si nous écrivons un paket de M...RDE, ou si au contraire, on arrive à faire passer un message par nos mots. Très sérieux, tout ça. Meu naaan, c'est pas pompeux, qu'est ce que vous allez pas inventer quand même! Roôoôooô!**

**Ps: La zizik, si ça vous intéresse, bande de moule (!), c'est "Angels" de Within Temptation. (SOUPIR! OUEP!)**

**OoO**

Rogue se planta devant l'aveugle et attendit, il se tourna vers Karen vivement, et son regard glacial l'incita à partir. Cependant, lorsqu'elle quitta les deux hommes en silence, elle eut un sourire triste, et soupira avant de disparaître dans les rues bondées du village. Après qu'il l'eut perdue des yeux, Rogue posa son regard vers ce mendiant famélique et repoussant. Teental, sans bouger la tête, lui ordonna sèchement:

-Pousse-toi de mon soleil.

-Tu dois être Teental.

-Et toi, tu es devant mon soleil.

Sa voix était puissante et aussi froide que celle de l'homme qui lui faisait face, mais Rogue, plus irrité par l'impudence et l'éffronterie de l'aveugle se pencha en avant et articula d'une voix remplie de rage contenue:

-Où as-tu emmené la fille?

-Je l'ai laissée dans les bois. Dit-il comme si cette question était indécente et particulièrement obcène.

Son visage se tourna en un rictus insoutenable vers l'étranger et il fronça les sourcils en secouant nétgativement la tête, ce qui ulcéra passablement le Maître Occlumens, lui qui ne pouvait voir dans son regard. Rogue réitéra sa question le coeur battant et les yeux perçants:

-Qu'en as-tu fais?

-Je lui ai ouvert la voie vers la lumière...

Cette fois, il bondit sur lui et en lui agrippant les vêtements trop larges, éructa dans une fureur monstrueuse:

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN AS FAIT?

-Moi, rien, je lui ai raconté ma vie sous la pluie.

-Ta vie?

-Oui ma vie, qui ressemble étrangement à la tienne d'ailleurs.

-Tu m'en diras tant.

Il se remit sur pied et lâcha le bougre, qui s'épousseta les habits nonchalament, Rogue reprenant son attitude réservée et scientifique initiale, mais bouillant tellement de colère à l'intérieur qui savait qu'il ne conserverait pas ce calme longtemps si l'autre s'avisait de continuer. L'aveugle sourit soudain sauvagemment et lui posa d'une voix faussement anxieuse:

-Je me demande bien pourquoi tu t'énerves autant pour une "Sang de bourbe"... Cela pourrait t'attirer des ennuis, l'ami. Des comme moi et comme toi, y en a plus dans cette ville que tu ne te l'imagines. Mais on apprend pas au singe à faire la grimace, comme on dit.

Il se concentra pour effectuer un sort de lévitation afin de l'étrangler petit à petit comme le gobelin, furieux de son impertinence, inquiet pour la jeune fille, et surpris de ses dèrnières paroles. Mais Tentaal se mit à rire:

-Voyons, tu n'as pas d'autres moyens que la violence pour me faire avouer ce que tu veux?

En guise de réponse, le Maître des Potions le saisit directement avec les mains, et le colla directement contre le mur, la main enserrant fermement sa gorge et il sourit sauvagemment, lui aussi, avant de demander:

-Et dans cette position, tu es plus enclin à discuter un peu?

-Ce que tu veux savoir je te l'ai dèjà dit, elle est dans la forêt, saine et sauve. Sa voix était calme mais rauque et il avait du mal à respirer.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu amenée là-bas?

-Les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont en villes et la recherchent. De là où je l'ai amenée, elle reviendra méconnaissable. Et il rit faiblement avant de tousser, sous les yeux dangereusement sombres de l'homme qui l'étranglait.

Il le lâcha, et le laissa glisser dans un gémissement à terre.

-On se débarasse jamais entièrement de la marque des Ténèbres. N'est-ce pas?

Rogue se retourna et fixant son regard dans le lointain, assèna d'une voix autoritaire:

-Il vaut mieux renoncer à essayer de s'en débarasser, vieillard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry sentit du mouvement dans la foule qui n'était pas naturel. Il secoua discrètement l'épaule de Ron et d'un signe de tête montra ce qu'il avait vu. D'abord, les yeux de Ron, curieux, scrutèrent l'endroit. Puis, en un quart de seconde il comprit. Et ses yeux s'arrondirent de peur. Il se tourna rapidement vers son ami qui lui montra alors vivement une rue parallèle. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et suivirent la longue, sombre et sinueuse ruelle qui s'offrait devant eux. Ils étaient à l'abri.

-Potter? Quelle coïncidence!

Pas tout à fait en fin de compte.

-Malefoy!

-Lestrange!

Ces deux noms fusèrent le leurs lèvres à mesure que deux silhouettes triomphantes émergeaient de l'ombre.

-Je suppose que vous faisiez votre marché... commença Lucius Malefoy d'un ton badin tout en s'approchant d'eux. Ils saisirent leurs baguettes en même temps, ce qui fit rire Bellatrix de son rire aigrelet et sauvage:

-Oh, mais c'est qu'ils ont appris à se défendre, les bouts d'choux...

-C'est certain... grinça Lucius avec un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.

Ron sentait que c'était le moment, la seconde où il fallait attraper la main de Harry et transplaner, loin, loin, très loin. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il ne vit jamais le Doloris et le Crucio sortir des baguettes de leurs interlocuteurs, ils étaient déjà loin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-POURQUOI VOUS ME RACONTEZ CELA? C'EST... INHUMAIN!

Sa petite voix était faible et plaintive, un frisson pratiquement. Elle ne sentait pas bien, elle avait mal à la tête, son ventre se tordait de douleur, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et cela la rendait totalement impuissante face à lui. Mais il continuait de décrire le viol qu'il avait commis à une Hermione attachée au tronc d'arbre. Sa voix était monocorde, dénuée de sensations, de ressenti.

Enfin, lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il lui dit d'une voix amicale:

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure... Tu m'as demandé de t'expliquer les raisons qui m'ont poussé à faire ce geste et tu as ajouté que c'était inhumain...

-Vous êtes un monstre.

-Tu es un monstre aussi.

-Oui, mais vous, vous l'avez laissé sortir, votre monstre, moi je n'ai pas détruit de vies, jusqu'ici!

-Ton problème, c'est que tu te caches derrière la solitude pour ne plus avoir affaire aux autres, parce que tu as trop mal! Mais ça, c'est une attitude monstrueuse! Je suis sûr que tu connaîs une personne dans ton entourage qui doit être seule elle aussi, et je suis sûre, j'en mettrai ma main à couper, qu'elle doit être invivable.

Hermione réfléchit. Tout le monde était plein de vie et sociable dans son entou... Rogue... Oui, mais il ne faisait pas partie de son entourage à proprement parler...

-La vérité, c'est qu'il faut que tu acceptes que celui qui est en face de toi peut être aussi méchant, mesquin, cupide, et envieux qu'un monstre, aussi inhumain que tu peux l'être en refusant de vivre.

-Mais ce que vous avez fait n'est pas mesurable avec ce que je fais! C'est ma vie, pas la vôtre!

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu le sais, tu es seule, dans une forêt, personne ne sait que tu es là, avec un violeur, et je ne te ferais pas de mal. Mais regarde ce que je suis devenu.

-Je...

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, était-il si monstrueux?

-La vérité, c'est que même les monstres peuvent ressentir la culpabilité.

-Je... Non... Enfin... Impossible... Non...

Elle ne parvenait plus à faire les connexions en elle, alors, en un soupir, il lui sourit, bien qu'elle ne pût le voir avec son bandage sur les yeux, et il lui expliqua:

-Jusqu'ici, tu avançais seule dans ce pays, évitant les rencontres, et ta voix ne criait pas ce qui voulait être étalé au grand jour, tu baissais la tête et continuait en silence. C'était à la fois très courageux, et très lâche.

-Vous êtes mal placé pour parler de lâcheté!

-Tant pis! Lui répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Puis il reprit:

-Quand tu as rencontré Teental, il a su que ton parcours était un peu celui d'Eurydice, c'est pourquoi il t'a nommée ainsi. Il a connu tellement d'histoires d'âmes blessées, qu'il les nommaient tous selon ce qu'il pouvait ressentir chez eux. Tu vois les Maîtres Legilimens... Il ne peut pas voir, il est aveugle, mais à force de contact, d'efforts, et de volonté, il est devenu ce qu'on apelle ici un Divinomens.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler...

-Ce sont les gens qui devinent les esprits d'après ce qu'il sent. C'est assez étrange, ils se cachent parce que cela leur apportent toujours des ennuis, mais c'est un fait...

-Et pourquoi m'appeller Eurydice? Je ne connaîs pas d'Orphée...

-Comment cela?

-Et bien, dans la légende, Eurydice est aux Enfers, et Orphée, son mari, vient la chercher, mais il n'y arrive pas.

-Ton Orphée ne doit pas être bien loin, tu es au milieu de l'Enfer.

Elle lui sourit, elle venait de lui pardonner. Et il sourit, même si elle ne pouvait le voir. Enfin, il lui demanda:

-Je connaîs des femmes qui peuvent te trouver du travail en ville. Mais c'est un travail peu commun, et il faudra que tu changes d'apparence...

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Tu travaillerais dans un cabaret...

-S'il le faut. Je suppose que comme Teental, tu veux que je reprenne confiance en moi...

-Non. Mais tu verras que tu ressortiras grandie de cette éxpérience. Déjà, tu as pris un peu de sagesse depuis hier soir!

-Oui, je suis navrée.

-Non, mais accepte-toi comme tu étais, un monstre en devenir, et rectifie le tir chaque matin et chaque soir, parce que c'est un combat de tous les jours de garder son monstre à l'intérieur.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as dû lutter pour « garder ton monstre » avec moi?

-Une jeune fille pâle et si fragile, les yeux bandés, attachée à un arbre en pleine forêt... Oui, j'ai dû lutter. Mais je suis content de ne pas avoir échoué.

-C'était donc risqué de m'emmener chez toi...

-Idem pour Teental qui aurait pû te revendre aux mangemorts. Une fille qui évite les gens, qui a au fond d'elle un esprit encore novice à l'art de ne pas s'attirer des ennuis, c'est une bonne proie et ils font d'excellents festins avec.

-Mais alors, tout ceci s'est joué sur votre capacité à résister à ce qui vous ronge?

-Difficile à croire, mais nous sommes encore des monstres.

-J'accepte le cabaret dans ce cas.

Surpris mais heureux, il lui enleva le bandage des yeux et pour la première fois, elle vit ses yeux bleus immenses, et cela ne la dérangea pas. Elle lui sourit avec confiance et il fit de même en retour.

**OoO**

**(Le serpent se plante devant vous et hausse un sourcil de dédain (oui, on a la Rogue attitude ou on l'a pas!) et comme son cousin (dont elle ne se rapelle plus le nom) dans le Livre de la Jungle, vous sort... AIE CONNNFIIIIAAAANCE... ET REVIEEEWWW, sinon, faudra pas venir pleurer! Roooo XD**


	9. Enfers et Damnation

**Coucou les gens!! Une semaine à remplir de la paperasse, a chercher de la paperasse, à courir partout pour recevoir encore plus de paperasse. Le pied!(--°)... Bref, heureusement pour vous que mon histoire est déjà enregistrée dans ma tête à moitié destroy par cettte fichue... (Alllez, c'est quoi le mot?? mhhh?), n'est-ce pas Sevivi? Donc pas d'inquiètude, c'est une tradition chez les serpents de ne jamais lâcher...**

**Pour passer à des choses plus... sérieuses... Je me suis donc baladée sur fanfic comme vous tous, semble-t-il, sauf que je suis allée dans la page "Sevy-OC" et... Faut lire "Astrielle, le choix d'une vie"... Allez, ti lecteurs, ça vient de débuter, y a kelkes ptites fautes d'orthographes mais LittleBee et moi on l'a torturée (l'auteuse) pour qu'elle fasse gaffe... Et même si on n'est pas à l'aise avec les OC (qui fait la ola avec moi??), GOGOGOGO!Scénar original (vraiment, zallez voir), et... Mystèèèère!!**

**Music: "Start wearing purple" de gogol Bordello (J'étais fin bien...)**

**OoO**

Rogue revint à l'auberge avec une humeur plus éxécrable que jamais. Cet aveugle avait un don. Il savait ce qui faisait mal. La marque des Ténèbres. La raison pour laquelle Lily, le seul être humain qui ait compté dans sa vie, l'avait quitté.

Karen l'amena à sa chambre en lui jetant des regards discrets, mais il ne sembla pas les remarquer. A la porte de sa chambre, il entra et saisit la poignée pour la fermer. Mais elle fut plus rapide et entra malgré tout.

-SORTEZ! IMMEDIATEMENT!

Il ne se contrôlait plus et ses nerfs venaient de lâcher depuis sa rencontre avec l'aveugle. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce pays étrange, de ces gens inssaisissables, de cette sale petite idiote introuvable, de ce temps brumeux et irréel, de ces ombres dans la rue, des regards. Et cette saleté de fillette qui avait l'air si sûre d'elle ne fit qu'exciter sa colère:

-SORTEZ OU C'EST MOI QUI SORT!

Elle s'assit sur son lit et le regarda avec un air impénétrable, stoïque et serein.

PAR MERLIN, ELLE VEUT JOUER? ON VA JOUER!

-Très bien, que voulez-vous?

-Savoir où vous en êtes avec vos recherches.

QUEL CULOT!

-Je ne crois pas que mes affaires vous concernent, de près ou de loin, et je vous prierai de sortir incessament.

-Allez, professeur, vous savez que Teental sait exactement où elle est...

-VOUS ALLEZ ME LE DIRE, VOUS QUI SEMBLEZ ETRE AU COURANT DE TOUT ICI!!

-Je ne suis au courant de tout parce que je sais où et quand observer, contrairement à vous.

Rogue, l'agent double le plus résistant et le plus malin des dernières décennies ne supporta pas les prétentions douteuses d'une adolescente qui semblait trop assurée pour ne pas bluffer.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse en s'approchant d'elle à pas de loup.

-Vous savez que vous êtes trop préoccupé par votre devoir de la retrouver pour pouvoir réellement vouloir la chercher.

-Parce qu'en plus, il faudrait que je veuille la retrouver?

-Si vous aviez l'intention véritable de la retrouver, Teental vous aurait dit qu'elle se trouve en ce moment dans la forêt et qu'il l'a confié à un violeur...

Rogue manqua un battement de coeur et durant un instant, il fut perdu entre le monde de ses idées et le monde réel. Puis, reprenant lentement ses esprits, il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, le pas vif et tendu de l'homme dans les plus noires colères de sa vie.

-Ca y est, Orphée est en route. Ces mots résonnèrent dans le couloir comme un cortège funèbre qui suivait un suzerain avec discrétion et efficacité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Fenrir, regarde, il sort!

-Ferme-la Alecto, on sait qu'il va voir le mendiant... Trouvons-nous un cabaret.

-Y en a qu'un seul dans cette bourgade.

-Allons-y. On le cueillera quand il aura récupéré ce qu"il cherche si ardemment...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Mais ce qu'il m'a fait est impardonnable, il ne me désirait même pas.

-Aie pitié de lui.

Ils avançaient dans la forêt humide en suivant un sentier boueux et parsemé de feuilles mortes encore dorées et bruneâtres, respirant l'air rempli de l'odeur de champignons et de mousse, qu'Hermione avait du mal à supporter Merlin sait Pourquoi, dans le silence total, discutant par intermitence.

-Iscionus, je ne sais pas. C'est si dur.

-Là où tu vas aller, on ne se pose plus ce genre de questions, parce qu'il y a tellement de choses qui arrivent dans la vie qu'il faut toujours reconstruire pour ne pas se faire détruire.

Il eut le regard sombre pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne retente de lui faire entendre ce qu'elle voulait dire:

-Mais...

-Eurydice...

-Appelle-moi Hermione. Dit-elle un peu agacée de ce surnom qu'on lui avait donné sans lui demander. Mais il tourna sa tête vers elle et en secouant négativement la tête, répondit simplement:

-Non.

-Pourquoi? C'est mon vrai nom!

-Pas ici. Ici, quand on t'appelles Eurydice, tu es Eurydice, pas cette épave qu'on a tous eu l'occasion d'observer ces dernières semaines.

-Comment ça?

-Les gens d'ici savent observer les autres, pas forcément à bon escient, mais ceux qui essayent d'avancer comme moi ont eu peur pour toi...

-Mais vous ne me connaissiez même pas!

Il lui sourit, de ce sourire innocent, un sourire d'enfant. Elle fut choquée mais regarda le chemin à nouveau et respira plus fort, comme pour remettre ses idées en ordre. Il lui plaça une main amicale sur l'épaule:

-J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle apparence.

Elle baissa la tête et s'arrêta pour se regarder de plus près. Ses cheveux broussailleux et indomptables étaient plus courts, au carré et légèremment ondulés, avec de belles boucles sur les côtés. Il les lui avait coupé, peu de temps avant de partir.

Et ses yeux noisettes étaient bleus, d'un bleu maritime et mystérieux, sa peau diaphane, ce qui rendait ses lèvres rosées plus sucrées, et sa silhouette était plus élancée, mais la magie n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, elle avait maigri pendant son voyage et la marche quotidienne l'avait fait se redresser, elle qui avait plié sous le poids de ses livres lorsqu'elle était élève, il y avait une éternité. Elle avait reçu des vétements plus féminins, pas ceux d'un voyageur usés et boueux qu'elle avait avec elle dans une besace en cuir.

Dans la forêt silencieuse, une jeune fille en fleur et un bûcheron serein et taciturne avançaient, sa robe légère se balançait au rythme de ses mouvements gracieux et cette paire, si étrangement assortie entre le doux et le fort faisait que nimporte qui les aurait pris pour une illusion maligne.

Et en relevant la tête, elle lui sourit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Harry, on l'a eu!

-Ron, aide-moi, je.. je...

-Harry! Non!! Harry! Harry!

Il se précipita vers son ami et le soutint avant qu'il ne chute, l'attrapant à bout de bras, et le tirant loin de la clairière dans laquelle ils venaient de détruire le cinquième horcruxe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Encore toi?

-Tu sembles surpris, l'aveugle. En tant que Divinomens, tu devrais savoir que je suis si plein de colère qu'il ne faudrait qu'un mot de travers de ta part pour que je ne t'anéantisse.

-Bien joué, Legilimens.

-Alors où l'as-tu emmenée?

-En sécurité.

-Le seul endroit sûr pour elle, c'est son école.

-Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est l'endroit dans lequel son Enfer a commencé...

-Et si elle reste ici, il va durer pour l'éternité.

-On verra.

**OoO**

**Et voilà, on va lentement vers la scène du cabaret (que, je gage, vous allez tous apprécier...)... Qui sera publiée dimanche, en même temps que le dernier chap en date du "silence est d'Or" de LittleBeegees, que je vous encourage aussi à lire (mais reviewez pas... hein?... noooon, elle HAIT les reviews :D)**

**AAAA et aussi, surprise pour vous, pour moi, pas tellement, mes cours sont d'une telle chiantitude (oui, faut faire un terrible effort pour rester droit sur sa chaise et pas s'affaller comme la moitié de l'amphi) que j'ai dessiné (gribouillé serait plus exact) des illustrations... Que vous pourrez trouver sur mon profil sur l'icone "homepage" ou un truc comme ça... en haut.**

**Ba...eu.. Pas tout de suite, parce que là, je suis en cours (enfin, pas tout à fait) mais demain à partir de très tôt!! Elle est pas belle, la vie:p**


	10. Tonneaux des Danaïdes

**Bonjour à tous!! AAA la scène du cabaret tant attendue... Héhéhé... J'ai eu un sursaut de sadisme l'autre jour, et j'ai changé la fin de mon scénar', ce qui la décalle à un chap (promis je change plus et vous y gagnerez, amis lecteurs, car il y en aura sûrement plus d'une, avec un rating pour ADULTES!! Ba voui, le "M" n'est pas là pour faire pot de fleur!)**

**Merci pour vos reviews, les gens, qui font très très très très (snakky, c'est bon, ferme-la, ils savent que tu les adorent.. ROOO) plaisir!! J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir au scénar' d'une autre fic, qui sortira prochainement (J'ai dejà bouclé les deux premiers chap... Avec nos stars internationales ... DRACO... HARRY... SEVY... HERMY... Dans une quête déjantée (ba vu leurs caractères respectifs, en même temps...))... Bref.**

**Musiccsssss: Prologue de "La jeune fille de l'eau" de James Newton Howard... (Raaaaa j'adooore cte son... ronronne le serpent. Non, un serpent, ça ronronne pas, ça sssifle!)**

**OoO**

Elle se remit sur pied avec son aide, et rougit un peu lorsque son souffle éffleura sa nuque.

-Navrée.

-On y est presque. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Demanda-til, un peu surpris, se frottant les mains en la regardant d'un oeil inquiet.

-Je n'en sais rien, ma tête m'a tournée et j'ai dû glisser.

Il fut plongé dans ses propres pensées, avant de franchir avec elle la barrière du village.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Pendant que dans la forêt, un aveugle avançait en ricanant, menacé par une baguette fermement tendue à trois pas de lui, par un homme toujours bouillant de colère et qui tentait avec la plus grande peine du monde de se maîtriser.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Severus nous envoie régulièrement des hiboux pour nous faire état de ce qui se passe dans Poudlard pourtant...

-Mon Seigneur, mon fils Drago ne l'a pas vu depuis un mois et demi et sans que vous ne le sachiez, j'ai pris l'initiative d'envoyer Alecto Carrow et Fenrir Greyback sur ses traces...

Il sentit une onde de choc le percuter et dans sa douleur, entrevit les yeux remplis d'une fureur démente de son maître qui se réjouissait de ce plaisir lancinant d'avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur ses hommes.

-Lucius, même si tu es relativement intelligent, tu ne seras le maître ici que lorsque tu m'auras détrôné. Et il va falloir être plus astucieux...

-Je... CE... N'étaient... Pas... MES... Intentions ... DE...Vous... Détrôner... Mon... SEIGNEUR!

Gémit-il alors que la torture perdurait et s'accentuait dans sa chair.

Voldemort fit durer encore un peu le plaisir, puis relâcha sa baguette avec une moue déçue. Il assèna alors avec férocité sans regarder l'homme blond se traîner misérablement à ses pieds:

-Alors agis en bon serviteur que tu es et rapelle-les ici, nous avons besoin de tout le monde pour trouver ce Potter. Chaque jour le ramène plus près du dernier horcruxe. Je le sais.

-Bien, Mon... Seigneur... Il ... sera fait selon... VOS... Désirs.

-Disparais, crapaud.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Nous y sommes.

-Je le vois bien, vieillard!

-On ne sait jamais.

Rogue fit le tour de la baraque en bois, vide, dont la cheminée fumait encore faiblement. Il se précipita alors sur Teental et lui prit son collet pour le coincer contre l'arbre:

-Où l'a-t'il emmenée!?

-Aucune idée... dit Teental sans la moindre once de bienveillance dans sa voix, puis ajouta d'un ton sec sur lequel on aurait difficilement pu répliquer:

-Tu as peur de ce que ton directeur penserait de toi si tu la retrouvais plus morte que vive?

-La ferme.

-Ou bien... Tu t'inquiètes vraiment de cette gamine? Pas possible, ça implique que tu aies un coeur...

-LA FERME, VIEILLARD!

Il le plaqua le plus violemment possible contre l'arbre, s'appuyant de tout son poids, mettant toutes ses forces pour le faire taire.

Mais Teental continuait de rire doucement:

-Eh bien on dirait que si, en fin de compte.

-TU VAS LA FERMER OUI?

-Le vieillard durcit ses traits et ses yeux laiteux pour répondre d'une voix abrupte:

-Tu sais bien que non.

Rogue fut déstabilisé et le lâcha. Le malingre s'affaissa sur le sol en soupirant et continua de parler:

-Elle a pensé à toi souvent.

-Quoi?

Rogue ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir avec son manège, mais écouta avec attention. Qu'avaient-il fait d'elle? Etaient-ils allés trop loin? S'ils l'avaient ne serait-ce que touchée, ils le retgretteraient amèrement... Mais l'aveugle dit doucement:

-Je dis.. Elle a pensé à...

-Comment ça?

-Nous l'avons poussée à faire des comparaisons entre son état actuel et le tien...

-QUOI?

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire encore? Ils l'avaient manipulée? Qu'avaient-ils fait? Où était-elle?

-Oui, nous l'avons convaincue, je crois, que si elle perdurait dans son état d'esprit, elle deviendrait aussit glacée et morte que toi...

-JE NE SUIS PAS MORT!

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il perdait aussi facilement son sang froid avec ce vieillard. Probablement parce qu'il lui avait fait mal, ou qu'il continuait de le torturer, mais sur un autre terrain, plus personnel, plus intime, le seul terrain que le Maître des Potions s'évertuait à cacher aux yeux du monde et que ce crétin ridé semblait lire avec plus de facilité qu'un alphabet en braille.

Puis Teental, dans un sourire moqueur, leva lentement ses yeux inutiles vers le Maître Occlumens et lui demanda d'une voix remplie de mystère:

-Depuis quand ne vois-tu plus le soleil qui brille?

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Eurydice, voici Hypermnestre. Elle est la gérante du cabaret. C'est chez elle que tu vas travailler.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et l'espace sembla tout à coup assez petit. De lourdes tapisseries mordorées tombaient des murs, floutées dans la fumée qui flottait au plafond. Des serveuses sans expression servaient plusieurs clients recourbés de dos qui parlaient entre eux d'une voix forte, d'autres s'affairaient derrière le comptoir pour essuyer les verres sales, et servir l'alcool, et d'autres, dans la salle, dispersées entre les table basses et des clients qui peuplaient cet univers pestilentiel, touchaient les joues, épaules, nuques, fesses de plusieurs clients ou même se faisaient tripoter sagement et semblaient y prendre plaisir. Hermione se retourna vers la gérante à cette vue et eut un regard d'épouvante qui fit soupirer Iscionus. Et qui fit commenter Hypermnestre:

-Oui, elle a encore beaucoup à apprendre.


	11. Les mères en première ligne

**Bonjour les gens... Quoi? vous voulez déjà le chap (vous voulez vraiment pas discuter?? ROOOOO)? Bon ba puisque c'est comme ça, je vous l'annonce en grand, je suis une PONDEUSE... OULA... ALORS LA... O-o° donc voila, la prochaine fic est lancée (sur mes documents, je la publie dès que j'en ai fini avec celle-là...) Et elle sera nettement plus... Bon vous verrez bien dans le résumé!**

**MERCII ENCORE A CEUX QUI REVIEWENT! (Les nouveaux, les anciens, les habitués, les curieux, les ceux-qui-se-font-chier-et-qui-se-sentent-d'humeur-magnanime, les ami(e)s, les membres de la familles (noooon, y en a pas, je suis le vilain petit lézard chez moi), les peluches, les maîtres Yoda et les taupes!) MERCI a TOUS!**

**Ps: RAA la musiiiic... Eh ba pour les scènes avec Mione, "Closer" de Nine Inch Nails et pour le reste eu... "Serenata "(choir) de Immediate Music!**

**OoO**

Hermione fut emmenée dans une chambre miteuse au premier étage, en suivant la patronne derrière le comptoir, montant les escaliers délabrés, passant dans les multiples couloirs, et finalement, s'arrêtant devant une porte bleue vieillie.

La patronne la fixa avec un regard perçant en lui souriant, mais la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lui demander:

-Combien êtes-vous en tout, exactement?

Sans la quitter des yeux, ni hésiter une seule seconde, elle répondit avec un sourire envoûtant:

-Cinquante.

Et elle laissa Hermione entrer, déclarant sobrement qu'elle allait lui chercher sa tenue de travail et qu'elle travaillerait en première ligne.

En première ligne.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Teental était assis à l'ombre, et levait la tête, comme si le soleil pouvait réchauffer sa peau frippée et tanée par les années et la souffrance. Rogue était assis contre le mur près de lui, la tête entre les mains, soupirant.

Soudain, tous deux bougèrent sensiblement en entendant des bruits de pas. Et Teental sourit, le violeur l'avait mise en sécurité. Au tour d'Orphée, à présent. Le Maître des Potions se raidit et fronça les sourcils, les cernes marquant ses traits tirés par l'exhaustion.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Asile pour la nuit.

-Vous êt' bin braves de vous aventurer dehors comm'ça en plein' nuit. Allez rentrez.

Deux silhouettes vives et alertes entrèrent dans la demeure fumante au milieu des champs. En Ecosse. Dehors le vent balayait avec fureur les herbes hautes, les branches des arbres et les capes des observateurs attentifs.

-Comment qu' vous vous nommez?

-Ron Londubat.

-Harry Brown.

Un silence pieux s'installa alors qu'ils mangeaient le contenu de leur assiette qui ressemblait vaguemment à du potage. Et la grand-mère, recourbée devant son feux, assise près de l'âtre, les scrutait avec une attention curieuse. Elle ne devait pas voir beaucoup d'étrangers dans le coin.

Son regard se porta jusqu'à leurs besaces humides, et elle les désigna du doigt en leur posant la question:

-Qu'est-c'que vous avez donc là-d'dans, mes gaillards?

Leurs yeux s'affolèrent, et sans que rien n'ait changé dans leur calmes gestes, ils tentaient de réfléchir le plus vite possible.

-Vous bilez pas comm' ça, va. Qui qu' vous soyez, quoi qu' vous voulez cacher, ici, vous êtes tranquilles, personne viendra vous embêter.

-Si seulement c'était vrai... Pensèrent-ils sombrement en regardant le vent faire onduler les prairies brillantes sous l'éclat de la lune. Ils devinaient les capes au loin, qui claquaient comme des drapeaux ennemis. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'ils récupèrent l'avant dernier horcrux.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Elle s'avança en tremblant, intimidée par la maison du vice, des relents et des hurlements sauvages, des rires entendus, des gestes impulsifs. Et de l'alcool, et de la fumée, et de la lumière rouge tamisée, et de sa tenue, légère, et des regards sur « la nouvelle ».

Hermione Granger, une mini-jupe collante, un haut moulant qui donnait une vue plongeante sur son dos et lui donnait une chute de reins vertigineuse, maquillée comme une poupée facinante, une « Lolita », arborait une coupe au carré qui la rendait trop désirable.

Tout était bruyant, en désordre, et mouvementé. Elle avançait à pas lents, perdue dans cet univers qui n'était pas le sien, où les femmes se donnaient au bon plaisir de ces hommes rieurs, fourbes et secrets. Les corps assis, ceux qui se mouvaient, ceux qui se collaient déjà et ceux qui disparaissaient dans une des nombreuses petites portes au fond de la salle, dans des rires coquins ou des grognements, tout lui semblait si différent.

Une des filles derrière le bar, en un bref sourire lui donna un plateau et désigna une rangée de chopes de bière qui attendaient sur la table, et elle les posa machinalement sur son plateau avant de remarquer la table, perdue entre d'autres, où les clients attendaient. En tremblant sous le poids de sa commande, elle tituba jusqu'à eux, les servit sans mot dire, embarassée par leurs clins d'oeils impérieux, puis commença à revenir sur ses pas.

Un client, déjà ivre, les traits burinés et secs, les yeux rougis par la liqueur, l'attrapa par la cuisse, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu bouger, remonta sa main en la frottant rugueusement contre sa cuisse si douce. Il la maintint avec son autre main, et ses doigts touchèrent le coton de sa culotte contre son pubis. Elle fut pétrifiée par la panique, incapable de bouger, hurler, réagir, elle avait les yeux suppliants et choqués, et tremblait violemment.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu aller plus loin, Hypermnestre intervint et claqua le client avec une force fulgurante.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, Burtos, pour toucher, faut payer!

-Je suis prêt à payer, Pomie, elle a l'air moelleuse et tendre, celle-là...

-Tu n'as pas assez pour celle-là, sors d'ici!

-Mais...

-Lilith, Maddie!

-Pas la peine de s'énerver, je m'en vais... Fit-il sombrement, une lueur perverse traversant son regard alors qu'il passait devant une Hermione aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et aussi raide qu'une statue.

Hypermnestre suivit avec un regard acide son cheminement à travers les tables bondées, puis dès qu'il eut franchit la porte en jetant un dernier regard sur la jeune fille, elle se tourna vers elle et lui expliqua sèchement:

-Le meilleur moyen de ne pas te faire violer, c'est encore de leur extorquer le plus possible en leur promettant le moins possible.

-Je.. Je.. Je..

-Allez, zou!

Elle était ailleurs, des sensations, un goût de luxure lui revint aux lèvres, une luxure malsaine, comme cet endroit, la douleur déchirante et un rire féroce et cruel, un appétit barbare, un cri qu'elle avait poussé malgré elle, en pleurant. Et ses mains sur son corps. Et ses mains sur sa cuisse.

Elle reprit le temps d'observer les serveuses autour d'elle, qui se mouvaient comme des serpents, leurs corps ondulant avec grâce entre les tablées, leurs yeux vides et leurs sourires prévenants, elles étaient habituées. Dans la fumée, le bruit, les émanations d'alcool et de sueur, portant des plateaux de chopes, de coktails, caressées par des mains odieuses. Et qui continuaient malgré tout.

Elle eut alors un haut-le-coeur, une envie irrépressible de fuir, de ne plus jamais revenir.

Lâchant son plateau sur une table, elle s'en retourna lentement vers la porte du fond qui la ramenerait à sa chambre, sous les regards lubriques des hommes et moqueurs des femmes. Ses jambes la portèrent jusqu'à sa chambre, et sans prévenir, elle tomba sur son lit, à moitié en pleurs.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Je suis son professeur, ma mission est de la retrouver!

-Dans ce cas, tu la trouveras au cabaret...

-Au cabaret? Vous vous fichez de moi, elle est mineure! Ce n'est qu'une enfant!

Sa voix était blanche, il se morfondait intérieurement. Une élève, violée, qui avait été emmenée, manipulée par deux individus au passé lourd, et se trouvait à présent dans un cabaret.

Il fut en branle avant même de s'en apercevoir, l'esprit encore embrumé par cette vision d'une Hermione Je-Sais-Tout brisée, perdue au milieu de cette faune primaire. Et ses pas le conduisèrent, remarquèrent secrètement les deux compères, déjà vers sa nouvelle destination.

Cependant, ils jugèrent que le temps n'était pas venu pour lui de voir la jeune fille. Ils le saisirent chacun fermement par le bras et avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qu'il s'était passé, ils le stupéfixèrent.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Comment va-t-elle?

-Le toubib a dit qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, juste un peu de surmenage...

-Hypermnestre... Je connais bien ces yeux-là... Qu'est-ce que tu caches?

Karen se rapprocha avec douceur du visage fuyant de la patronne, les mains sur les hanches, l'air inflexible et convaincant.

-Elle... Elle est enceinte.

-Pardon?

-Oui, il a remarqué qu'elle était à deux mois et demi de grossesse, mais apparemment, elle n'a rien remarqué..

-Impossible, deux mois et demi. Impossible qu'elle ne soit pas au courant!

Karen fut soudain prise de court et sa main vint s'accrocher fermement au corset de la patronne qui soupira:

-Elle a très bien pu ne pas s'en rendre compte, elle est tellement ailleurs... Nous non plus d'ailleurs... Sous d'amples vêtements... Même quand elle est arrivée, il faisait nuit alors.

-Impossible. Souffla encore Karen, les yeux vagues, secouant la tête négativement.

-Ce n'est pas comme si elle était dans un état normal! Répéta la plus vieille, elle a suivi cette vieille morue de Teental et elle est restée avec Iscio...

-De son plein gré!

Sa voix était rauque, elle réfléchissait vite.

-Qu'allons-nous faire?

-J'ai déjà fait le nécessaire pour la protéger...Expliqua sombrement Hypermnestre.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-J'ai appliqué un charme d'illusion sur elle. Si elle est au courant, au moins ses poursuivants ne le seront pas.

**OoO**

**STOP!! Avant de me lancer des pierres, des questions ou des poireaux natures faits maison (là, j'avoue que je capitule direct), laissez-moi vous dire... Y AVAIT PAS DE PRESERVATIF, DE MOYEN DE CONTRACEPTION ET... Y AVAIT DE LEGERS INDICES TOUT AU LONG DU TEXTE... (oui, moi aussi je prendrais un air outré en serrant les points et sautant aussi haut que Tigrou dans Winnie (r): "MAIS KESKE C K'CE BIIIIIN'S??")... Relaaaax, zeeeeen...je vous aiiiiime ( c'est décidé, je prends un psy à la rentrée...)!**


	12. Les fourbes et les innocents

**Ouppsss! Désolée, j'ai eu du mal avec les ordis de la fac ce matin... BOnjour le monde!! Oui, j'ai dû taper vite (suis allée voir "Juno" hier soir... raaaaaa que c'est magniffiiique!) oui y a plein de fautes de frappe... Navrée... sisisi... je vous jure! ... Parole de scout!**

**MERCIII AUX REVIEWERS! Merci aux lecteurs (lol, tout de suiite rooo) je sais donc par vos messages que certains d'entre vous s'étaient adroitement rendu compte de la "gestation" de notre "Eurydice"... Et que certains ont commandé une cargaison de poireaux pour moi... merci merci merci, ma mère l'attend comme un gamin attendrait Noêl... CLAP CLAP CLAP!**

**Music: Spielhür de Rammstein (j'adooore cte sooon!)**

**OoO**

-LACHEZ-MOI! Il se débattait plus vigoureusement qu'elle, accroché sur le même arbre, impuissant, mais l'air moqueur de ses bourreaux, assis nonchalamment chacun sur une chaise en face de lui, ne l'enterra pas dans la résignation: leurs conditions de libération étaient odieuses...

-Dis-nous d'abord ce que tu as appris sur Eurydice...

-Je ne connaîs personne du nom d'Eurydice, maintenant LACHEZ-MOI!

-Ecoute, commença Iscionus d'une voix apaisante, plus tu persisteras dans cette attitude, moins nous aurons de raisons de te libérer. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un professeur invivable qui balaye tout sur son passage parce qu'il ne sait pas se contrôler...

-JE SAIS TRES BIEN ME CONTROLER!

-Quelle démonstration impeccable de sang-froid... Railla Teental, un rictus aux lèvres. Ce qui est complètement ironique, c'est que cette petite que tu cherches... Elle a accepté qu'elle devait encore apprendre, qu'elle n'était pas juste une « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout », alors que toi... Toi qui est sensé être l'adulte raisonnable et sensé qui la recherche pour son bien... Toi, tu es hermétique parce que tu es orgueilleux, et blessé..

-Je ne vous permet pas!

-Tant pis! Siffla Teental bondissant soudain de sa chaise:

-Tu n'as pas de plomb dans le crâne! Je suis Divinomens, tu croyais, pauvre fou, que je ne pourrais pas lire dans ton coeur, parce que tu es un des seuls Maîtres Occlumens au monde? Orgueil... C'est cela qui t'a enfermé dans ta tour d'ivoire, dans tes certitudes. D'orgueil, tu es devenu un des leurs, d'orgueil, tu as voulu étudier plus fort, et non étudier mieux, pour tous les surpasser, d'orgeuil enfin, tu as perdu ton amour et tu n'essaies même pas d'entretenir son souvenir...

-C'EST FAUX!

Il avait hurlé comme un animal traqué et blessé. Lily... Comment osait-il lui parler de Lily comme cela? S'il essayait de sauver le fils de James Potter à chaque fois qu'il se mettait inconsidéremment en danger, c'était pour elle, Lily Evans, Lily Potter au bout du compte.

-Tiens tiens... On se réveille finalement... Continua l'aveugle sur sa lancée, tournant autour de l'arbre comme un vautour qui s'apprête à dévorer sa proie:

-Lily était son nom? Curieux. Diminutif de Lilith...

-Elle était la plus vertueuse et la plus douce... Murmura l'homme attaché, complètement abattu, soupirant dans la défaite.

-Elle s'est mariée avec ton pire ennemi. Tu lui en veux encore n'est-ce pas? Lilith autrefois séduisait les hommes puis, en femme libre, les rejettait à sa guise... Les gens ne pouvaient ressentir une fascination totale, sans ressentir l'équivalent en haine et en crainte.

-De quoi parlez-vous encore? Gémit Rogue, presque anéanti par ce que le vieillard venait de lui faire comprendre.

-Que Lily appartenait, et appartiendra toujours à Potter, que même si tu ne t'étais pas détourné de la voix qu'elle suivait, elle aurait choisi Potter, que tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison, et que tu te sers de ce nom rouillé et oublié depuis trop longtemps. Il est temps de naître à toi-même.

Pour seule réponse, il eut droit à un rire forcené, démoniaque et incontrôlé de la part du Maître des Potions:

-Vous êtes navrants, à donner des leçons à tout le monde, alors que vous-même, si je ne m'abuse, n'êtes pas des Saints...

-Non, en effet... Mais avant de dispenser nos leçons, comme tu dis, nous avons appris le message qu'elles contenaient, professeur. Il appuya bien sur ce dernier mot, et Rogue releva la tête vivement. Dans ses yeux se distinguaient deux sentiments. La haine, et la surprise.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

La main ferme et puissante de la patronne la poussa vers deux clients encapuchonnés au fond de la salle, reclus dans un coin, qui se penchaient l'un vers l'autre pour discuter. Elle respira à fond pour reprendre ses esprits, chassant de sa tête les spectres des sensations atroces qu'elle avait vécu, et souriant aux deux nouveaux venus avec hospitalité. Ils la regardèrent lugubrement, elle ne voyait que leurs yeux, et leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient:

-Un Scotch pour moi. Fit l'un d'entre eux avec une voix excessivement grave tandis que l'autre, une voix féminine mais râpeuse, acquiesçait pour la même chose. Quand Hermione partit, ils discutèrent de nouveau:

-Rogue n'est toujours pas rentré...

-On s'en moque, Alecto, j'ai reçu un hibou de Lucius... Il veut qu'on décampe.

-Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net avec Rogue... On sait toujours pas où est la fille...

-Lucius va venir. On va lui expliquer, va.

-Il doit venir quand?

-Il va pas tarder... Nous avions rendez-vous dans ce cabaret, justement...

Hermione servit une dizaine de tablées en souriant le plus possible, au milieu de ces chairs échauffées par les liqueurs, l'atmosphère moite, l'air lourd et les corps si rutilants devant leurs yeux. Elle remarqua cependant un client arriver et lorsqu'elle le reconnut, elle devint livide, son coeur s'arrêta avant de battre plus fort, sa tête lui tournait dans la panique. Elle se réfugia dans les toilettes, abandonnant ses clients, laissant le plateau rempli de chopes sur une des tables et se précipitant dans une cabine, la plus proche.

Ce fut le moment qu'Alecto choisit pour aller au petit coin, elle et Greyback ayant décidé de laisser le loup parler affaire avec le bras droit du patron. Elle virevolta sombrement entre les tablées et en entrant aux toilettes, surpris deux voix. N'y faisant pas attention au début et s'installant comfortablement sur une cuvette, elle put écouter des bribes de conversation. Une femme étaitg en pleur, et une autre, à la voix plus fournie et plus ronde, essayait de la calmer:

-Voyons Eurydice, ce n'est pas dramatique... Il ne t'a pas reconnu, c'est l'essentiel...

-Je pensais... Je.. Je.. en fuyant... Ecole... Mangemorts... Draco... Cette guerre...

-Ecoute, tu vas retourner dans cette salle et faire ton service... Sous cette nouvelle apparence, il ne pourra pas te découvrir. Et c'est pour cela qu'on t'apellait Eurydice à la place de ton prénom original...Ils ne pourront te découvrir si tu portes un nouveau nom...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour une Alecto. Elle sortit de sa cabine le plus discrètement possible, repartit à pas de loup dans la salle bondée, se mêlant auxdiverses odeurs de bière, de renfermé, de sueur, d'haleines et de vieux bois. Et lorsque Fenrir, furieux et surpris de la voir revenir aussi vite des toilettes, aperçut son sourire démoniaque, il sut qu'ils ne partiraient pas aujourd'hui. Elle venait de trouver une proie, c'était limpide dans son regard.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Vous savez... Vous pouvez rester encore un peu... Ca m'dérange pas, moi!

-Merci mille fois pour votre accueil, madame, mais nous devons reprendre la route... Commença Ron, droit et souriant, non plus de cette innocence qui avait été sa spécialité pendant de nombreuses années, mais d'un air las et reconnaissant. Harry hocha gravement la tête pour confirmer.. Alors la vieille repartit pour la cheminée, sembla bricoler quelque chose sur le rebord, et revint un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres:

-Vous aurez besoin d'ça. M'est avis.

Elle leur tendit une clé, une vieille clé anodine.

-Eu... Merci.. eu.. Madame... Cette fois, Ron devint rouge comme une tomate. Et elle soupira avant d'expliquer brièvement:

-Avec cette clé, vous irez chercher le dernier... Morceau d'âme... a Gringott's... Faites bin' attention, vous deux. Vos poursuivant sont pas loin, je gage... Faites bin' vite. Allez les gaillards, courage!

Au début, il pensèrent avec la plus grande sincérité qu'elle était folle. Mais ils reconnurent le blason de Gringott's sur la clé et écoutèrent plus attentivement, jetant des regards attentifs sur les collines glaçées qui les entouraient.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-J'ai un plan... souria Lucius. Son sourire reflétait l'idée d'une douce cruauté, d'un raffinement exquis à piéger et Rogue et elle. Ils allaient regretter de s'être si bien éloignés de leur école chauffée et douillette, et par dessus-tout, de lui avoir causé autant de soucis avec le maître. Parfois il avait encore du mal à respirer.

**OoO**

**Voilouuuu (oui, je vous ai dit, là, ça va commencer à exploser...) Bref, désolééée pour ce matin, j'ai pas eu le temps de marquer mon blabla habituel donc voilouuuu (évidemment, les reviews sont les bienvenues, je sais que vous les aimez paaas, mais le ti carré bleu en bas à gauche n'attend que vousss!!) JUNO POWEEEER!! XD a demain de demain (et j'aime les re... TA GUUEUULE SNAKKY!)**


	13. Le piège se referme lentement

**Bonjour tout le moonde!! AAA il ne reste plus que ce chap avant le ratin' M!! (niark niark niark...) A ce propos d'ailleurs, je remercie de vive voix (ouais bon, c'est symbolique) tous ceux qui se donnent la peine de reviewer, même s'ils sont anonymes, que je ne pas de moyens de leur répondre!! Inutile, je crois, de dire que j'adoore les reviews des habitués et des nouveaux. Yaka Yaka!**

**Les autres!... Heureusement pour vous que les poireaux ne sont pas arrivés (ma mère en aurait fait par paquets et j'aurai mouru... snif.) et merciii aussi de suivre .**

**Ps: Music, si ça vous intéresse encore, bande de pas drogués!, c'est " Clocks" de Coldplay (vous étiez prevenus, je vous avais dit que j'écoutais de tout...)**

**OoO**

-Ron! Attrape-le!

-Non! J'y arrive pas! Harry! Derrière toi!

Tous deux étaient traqués dans un énorme coffre dans les souterrains de Gringott's, qui sentait le moisi et où l'horcruxe les attendait, posé sur un pilier au centre de la pièce. Visiblement, le propriètaire devait avoir une confiance aveugle en l'inviolabilité de le banque gobeline.

Quand Harry se retourna, il fit face à un rire démoniaque, celui de Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait réussi à transplaner à leur suite, retrouvant leurs traces des prairies en Ecosse jusqu'aux boyaux de Londres. Elle le fixait d'un air triomphant, de ceux qui ne doutent plus. Et il eut lui aussi un sourire qui la déstabilisa quelque peu, bien qu'elle n'en montrât rien.

Le garçon pouvait être cruel, aimer le pouvoir ou la peur qui oppressait les autres, pouvait devenir sombre. Son rire devint mal assuré, à mesure que les yeux flamboyants du jeune homme faisaient reculer celui de Bellatrix, elle comprit qu'il était en train de gagner du temps. Elle sortit sa baguette en passant sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme en transe, prête pour le jeu.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

L'aveugle avait posé ses yeux vides sur lui et recommençait:

-Si tu pars pour le cabaret, tu devras deviner laquelle des cinquante et une femmes est la tienne...

-Ce n'est et ce ne sera jamais ma femme! S'écria-t-il en tournant vivement son regard vers le sol, la respiration courte et les yeux furieux.

-Laquelle est « Hermione »... Continua de sa voix rugueuse le violeur.

-Tiens, vous connaissez son nom? Ironisa le Maître des Potions, avant que le vieillard ne lui assène:

-On pourrait te retourner la question, tu n'es même pas capable de nous dire la couleur de ses yeux...

-Ils sont de la couleur d'un chocolat chaud! La voix glaçée et frissonnante du professeur, perdue dans les brumes de ses souvenirs raviva les deux autres qui baissèrent la tête et sourirent imperceptiblement.

Ses liens, qui le maintenaient contre le bois humide du tronc d'arbre, se détachèrent d'un coup et il tomba à terre, dans un silence religieux. Ses mains cherchèrent sa baguette en hâte, mais déjà, il se rendit compte qu'ils le laissaient partir, qu'il était libre, et qu'il devait à tout prix sortir Hermione de là.

OoO

-Dis-moi, patronne...

-Dites-voir...

-Je me demandais si 500 gallions étaient suffisants pour qu'un homme seul puisse choisir une de tes filles afin de passer la nuit dans une de tes chambres...

Elle déglutit, se pencha vers son client et sourit bravement:

-Pour 500 gallions, chacune d'elle vendrait son âme au diable...

Il sourit calmement, scrutant la salle bondée et examinant les serveuses avec l'attention minutieuse du consommateur exigeant, et d'une voix distraite, lui commanda:

-Réserve une de tes chambres pour ce soir, je vais choisir laquelle passera une nuit inoubliable... Prends un acompte.

Et ses yeux parcoururent encore la foule bruyante avant de se poser sur une jeune fille discrète, efficace, qui commençait à avoir le coup de main. Elle était à trois mois de grossesse, à présent, ayant travaillé pendant quinze jours sous le giron d'Hypermnestre, aussi invisible que possible, mais souvent repérée.

Elle sentait souvent que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle avait à présent écarté l'hypothèse d'une éventuelle grossesse, puisque son ventre restait toujours aussi plat. Elle se rassurait en se disant avec catégorie que cela devait être dû à l'air du cabaret.

Parfois perturbée par de violents accès de maux de crâne, de tirements insupportables, le pire était évité par une drogue dont il avait été convenu entre toutes les filles qu'on devait la mettre discrètement et à son insu dans son eau le soir avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher. Elle se sentait alors pâteuse comme si sa journée avait été plus que harassante.

Hypermnestre la surveillait de près, bien qu'on n'y vit que du feu. Elle savait qu'un jour, si sa protégée était amenée à passer la nuit avec un client, il saurait immédiatemment.

Cependant, au fil des jours, il était devenu un accord tacite entre l'établissement et les clients que celle-ci était une « intouchable », qu'elle n'était pas « à vendre ». Les hommes la contemplaient alors avec une sorte de rêverie, qui les crispaient parfois de manière insupportable dans leur désir de cette chose si près d'eux, si douce et si parfumée, mais si lointaine, et désormais inaccessible.

Elle servait, commençait à gagner en assurance, récriait les clients trop affamés de luxure, ceux qui rotaient bruyamment, ceux qui lâchaient d'abominables jurons, ceux qui buvaient leur bière trop vite et ceux qui trichaient aux cartes.

A force d'être avec ces hommes, de marcher au milieu d'eux, elle commençait à les comprendre, à passer outre leurs attitudes rustres et primaires. Ce n'étaient que des bougres, qui n'avaient que cette « maison » pour les distraire de leurs misères quotidiennes. Elle entendait des récits, des fables, des maximes, des injures, des expressions qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant.

Elle servait toujours les même choses aux habitués, se faisait effleurer par les même pervers, mais n'y faisait que vaguement attention, les trouvant moins menaçants que les trois mangemorts qui venaient à présent quotidiennement, toujours à la même table et ne partaient qu'à la nuit tombée. Elle jettait souvent des regards angoissés sur les êtres encapuchonnés acculés au fond.

La présence de cinquante filles, toujours les yeux vides la rendait plus combative également, car si elle avait le privilège de ne pas se faire violer pour vivre, elles devaient vendre chaque nuit leur corps au premier venu. Et continuaient en riant parfois d'une chambre à une autre dans l'immense dortoir.

Biensûr les chambres des filles n'étaient pas celles qui étaient utilisées pour les ébats. Celles-là étaient alignées au rez-de-chaussée, dans des décor vieillis mais propice à une humble intimité, teintées de couleurs vives, de nus peints aux murs, de lits de bois odorant et de couvertures douces. Une douche juxtaposait généralement la pièce, reliée à elle par une petite porte.

Là, chaque nuit, plus d'une vingtaines de filles gémissaient.

Hermione s'occupait comme toujours avec une autre fille d'essuyer avec leur baguette les verres et la vaisselle, alors qu'il commençait à faire nuit et que ceux qui travailleraient dès l'aube le lendemain s'en repartaient chez eux, tandis que les joueurs de cartes et les « découcheurs » continuaient d'alimenter le brouhaha ambiant.

Elle était légeremment nerveuse. Lucius Malefoy, cet étranger, avait demandé à la patronne s'il pouvait choisir l'une d'elle pour 500 gallions, le bruit circulait comme un ru vif et léger entre les oreilles commerciales des filles. Et l'esprit logique de la jeune fille l'avertit qu'il avait dû la repérer et qu'il fallait la jouer finement.

Dès que son service serait fini, elle ne lui laisserait pas le temps de la prendre. Elle s'enfuirait et se barricaderait dans sa chambre.

La porte s'ouvrit et du froid qui battait la contrée au dehors vint une silhouette vêtue de noir, sobre, aux traits partiellement cachés sous son épais manteau. Mais seuls dépassaient des cheveux noirs gras et un nez inhabituel. Elle lâcha sa baguette sous le choc.

Lucius sourit avidement. Tout était fin prêt pour les festivités...

-Severus! Tiens, mais quelle coïncidence!

**OoO**

** Biuuuxxxx a tous, lecteurs, reviewers, chömeurs, dépressifs, emmerdeurs de service, poufs, gothiques, grundgies, profs ( y en a au moins?), noctambules, weirdos, etc... JE VOUS AIME!**


	14. Symphonie de la Cruauté en ré majeur

**Bonjour à tous!! Oui... Aujourd'hui... CHAP M, HEURE H, POINT G... (euuuu, snakky...) Deux d'entre vous l'ont déjà lu en avant première ( dont une parce qu'elle m'a encore et sempiternellement fait ses yeux de cocker en tenant un bazooka et l'autre... parce qu'elle en avait besoin! ) Lool... Pourquoi je vous dit ça? Je suis partiale?**

**Replique féminine de Rogue, que voulez-vous... (Ouuu, les poireaux sont pas loin Snakky...)... Bref. Ce chap, je le dédie à tous les reviewers, il est MEGA LONG par rapport aux autres et si je l'ai pas coupé comme toujours au point limite... C'est bien parce que j'ai vraiment aimé vos tites reviews, même celles auxquelles j'ai pas pu répondre... J'ai mis PARTIE 1 et PARTIE 2... Pour que vous sachiez à quel point les reviews m'ont motivée... Sinon, vous auriez encore pété un caâââaaâble! Parce que la partie 2 aurait été un chapitre entier (celui d'après quoi...--)**

**Music!!Pour la partie 1, j'ai pris "Le carnaval des animaux" (partie finale..mmm) de Camille ST Saens... un bijou!**

**Pour la partie 2... Raaaa... "Glasgow Love Theme" de Craig Armstrong (de Loooôoove Actually... )**

**OoO**

**PARTIE 1**

Ils venaient de la tuer.

Son corps, flasque, raidi et pâle, sans rires, sans mots, sans le moindre râle, était lourdement retombé sur le sol froid des pierres polies de Gringott's.

Harry regarda Ron, dans un souffle, comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger momentanément. Ron était sur les genoux par terre et respirait fort en se mordant la lèvre, avec fureur. Il suppliait son ami du regard et son bras, qui venait d'être explosé, gisait quelques mètres derrière lui, soubresautant quelques fois dans son bain de sang.

Le jeune homme accourut à lui, fit venir à lui le dernier horcruxe, et livide, il agrippa le roux avant de le hisser avec son bras valide pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir.

Déjà, ils entendaient du mouvement dans les couloirs, dans un échos de cris de rage. Titubant tous les deux, ils disparurent dans les boyaux de la banque gobeline, tandis que débouchaient en hâte de l'autre côté, quatre silhouettes arrivaient. Rodolphus, MacNair et Rookwood, accompagnés par deux gobelins alertes, firent face au cadavre de Bellatrix, et à la mare de sang, écrin dans lequel baignait le bras de Ron.

D'abord frustrés que les deux jeunes sorciers se soient joués d'eux et aient réussi à s'enfuir, les gobelins remarquèrent que la salle n'était pas un coffre habituel et qu'il n'y avait pas d'argent, ils soupirèrent donc de soulagement.

Quant aux mangemorts, d'abord interloqués par la perte d'un être cher et imbattable au combat, ils sourirent largement quand il virent que le sang était tombé goutte à goutte derrière le chemin des fuyards, que la voie était toute « tracée ».

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Mais assieds-toi donc! Joins-toi à nous!

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, je croyais que vous vous amusiez à traquer le balafré et son ami le roux...

Du ton de sa voix, on pouvait aisément comprendre que Rogue avait senti quelque chose d'anormal et qu'il était par conséquent sur la défensive. Mais Lucius était un mondain confirmé, qui dans n'importe quelle situation, conservait un sang-froid exceptionnel. Il s'en était servi pour servir sa cause auprès du Ministre lorsqu'il avait failli être envoyé à Azkaban lors de la dernière guerre, et ses civilités endormaient ses proies, avant qu'ils ne les abatte subitement.

Alecto et Fenrir esquissèrent un sourire mauvais et le professeur de Potions, qui connaissait les arcanes des doubles situations, ne parut pas s'en offusquer outre mesure, il conserva son air pincé et ses yeux balayèrent silencieusement la salle à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur la présence de celle qu'il suivait. Il ne la vit pas au bar, essuyant ses verres avec attention, jetant des coups d'oeil rapides sur le groupe du fond. Elle avait tellement changé, personne ne l'aurait reconnue, avec son physique et sa nouvelle appartenance au décor, qu'elle semblait intégrer parfaitement.

Plusieurs clients sortirent et les filles ondulaient sauvagemment devant la table des mangemorts, prêtes à tout pour obtenir les 500 gallions. Mais Lucius n'avaient d'yeux que pour les verres du bar.

Rogue réitéra sa question, d'une voix impatiente, qui réveilla les autres de la torpeur du soir:

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici?

-Nous ne faisons que passer, Potter est dans le coin, Bellatrix s'est proposée de s'y coller...

-Vraiment? Son ton montrait tout à fait qu'il n'était pas dupe, et Lucius eut un frisson en détournant les yeux de ceux noirs et scrutateurs du Maître Occlumens.

-Et toi? Contrecarra Fenrir, une lueur de défi dans la voix, Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

Rogue eut un rire amer avant d'expliquer d'un ton las:

-Le vieux fou m'envoie en mission pour trouver un élève qui est séquestré par ses parents...

-Vraiment? Demanda Lucius dans une réplique tout à fait parfaite de son ton.

Puis, voyant le regard dur de l'homme noir, il eut un sourire, et déclara d'un ton tout à fait innocent:

-Je suppose que tu es exténué... Tu as dû venir chercher un peu de réconfort ici, non? ... Un endroit tel que celui-ci, avec de telles créatures... ronronna-t-il en jetant un regard aux filles qui se déhanchaient avec malice sous leurs yeux.

-Non, je suis venu poser quelques questions à la patronne... Elle connaît le gamin.

-Mais quel dommage... Allez, amuse-toi un peu, ce lieu est fait pour cela, ce genre de plaisirs... Il insista sur le mot « plaisir » avec une férocité doucereuse, y est normal.

-Merci, non, je vais rentrer.

-Ne sois pas si impoli et prends ce qu'on te donne! Tonna Greyback. Il se pencha plus en avant, et tout en montrant ses crocs, articula:

-Attention, Rogue, on pourrait croire que tu es vraiment un enfant de choeur...

Il déglutit, sous le couperet de la remarque, comprenant les sous-entendus. Enfant de choeur, cela voulait dire, dans le camp adverse. Il eut un mince sourire, tentant de ne pas paraître trop déstabilisé puis assèna:

-Le Seigneur sait, lui...

- Fini les faux semblants, Potter n'est pas dans le coin, comme tu t'en doutes. C'est le Seigneur qui nous envoie à ta poursuite, parce qu'il sait qu'il y a du louche chez toi... Commenta sèchement Alecto tout d'un coup. Ils se retournèrent vers elle et Severus plissa des yeux. Elle continua:

-Si t'es pas même capable de coucher avec une prostituée, les fidèles le sauront, le Seigneur le saura. Tu ne voudrais pas que ton point faible soit découvert, si?

Et ils soupira, en grognant:

-Laquelle aura le malheur?

Et Lucius fit semblant de réfléchir un instant, comme pris de court, parcourant la salle d'un regard d'aristocrate jaugeant la rôture, avant de laisser ses yeux se poser sur la fille du comptoir qui essuyait les verres.

-Celle-là.

**OoO**

**PARTIE 2 (zavez vu? Quelle saleté j'aurais été... : D)**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils bavardaient trivialement entre mangemorts, et lorsque Dix heures sonnèrent dehors, la jeune serveuse sut que son service de jour était fini et s'apprêta à partir le plus discrètement possible, pensant qu'elle ne serait pas reconnue avec tous les corps qui se déchaînaient entre elle et la table. Mais le gris dur des prunelles de Lucius ne la quittait pas, quand bien même il semblait ennuyé par l'endroit. Et alors qu'elle enlevait son tablier, il sut qu'il était temps de fondre sur sa proie.

Il se leva, alla voir la patronne et d'un geste innocent, demanda si les serveuses du bar étaient disponibles. Elle ne vit pas Hermione qui enlevait son tablier et acquieça vigoureusement. Lucius eut un sourire effrayant de carnassier puis déclara sèchement sans quitter Hypermnestre des yeux, en pointant la jeune fille du doigt:

-Je ne veux que celle-là.

Il se délecta de cette patronne qui était aculée, piégée sur son propre terrain et se retourna enfin vers Hermione qui prenait bien garde à ne pas rencontrer son regard. Marcha vers elle, la prit par le bras, avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de fuir, sentit un léger tressaillement alors qu'il s'approchait de son oreille et murmurait:

-Vous êtes libre ce soir, d'après votre patronne. Ca vous tente, 500 gallions?

Sans la ménager ou attendre de réponse, sans même qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, il la traîna entre les corps des filles qui arrêtaient d'onduler suavement sur son passage, comprenant qu'il avait choisi. Et il la tira par le bras jusqu'à la tablée sous l'oeil curieux de Severus. Elle baissa les yeux alors que Lucius entamait:

-Celle-là fera l'affaire.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi passer la nuit avec une serveuse de cabaret prouvera mon allégeance... Cracha le Maître des Potions. Hermione frémit au mot « allégeance », mais ne dit rien, le coeur battait trop vite pour qu'elle soit un tant soit peu consciente de ce qu'il se passait. Son sort était scellé, elle allait coucher avec un mangemort.

-Parce que tu nous prouveras que tu auras réussi à pallier ton seul point faible, Severus, le souvenir de ta chère sang-de-bourbe...

L'autre ne dit rien, tandis que Fenrir et Alecto se jetaient des regards amusés. Lucius siffla:

-L'Armée du Seigneur des Ténèbre ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir un talon d'Achille...

Piqué au vif par ces douloureux souvenirs, le Maître Occlumens se leva et attrapa d'un geste sec le bras de la jeune fille sous les yeux goguenards des trois mangemorts.

Et il la tira vers une chambre vide.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Harry et lui clopinaient depuis plus d'une heure dans les sombres galleries des gobelins, sans trouver un seul accès vers la sortie. Ils entendaient au loin les rires de trois hommes, qui semblaient les poursuivre nonchalamment.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Une fois dans la chambre, seuls à seuls, ils ne surent que dire. Rogue se planta devant le lit, méditatif, pendant qu'elle gardait un air fermé et attentif. Puis, d'un coup, il se tourna vers elle et lui parla sèchement:

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Qu'il gèle?

Elle trassaillit mais ne dit rien et ne leva pas la tête, poupée figée, délicieusement attirante dans son mutisme forcené. Il s'approcha alors d'elle. Lentement, chacun de ses pas était minutieux, la distance qui les séparait devint étroite, et elle déglutit, alors que sa mâchoire à lui se contracta. Il glissa enfin ses longs doigts sous son menton, près d'elle, leurs corps furent si proches tout à coup.

Le frottement de sa peau lisse contre celle blanche et si douce d'Hermione le fit trembler tout à coup et il retira ses doigts, comme brûlé à vif, se retournant vivement vers le lit. Puis une gêne s'installa imperceptiblement, dans le silence pesant.

Il lâcha alors avec dédain:

-Je... Vous pourrez partir une fois qu'ils seront partis...

-Je ne vous plaîs pas?

Cette question était sortie malgré elle, dans la surprise de le voir si doux, de frissonner à son contact, et elle se renfrogna, il faisait partie des mangemorts...

Il se retourna vers elle, les yeux durs, et elle eut peur, mais sa voix tremblait d'une étrange manière:

-Vous... Si... Je... Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Elle soupira et l'interrogea:

-Cette femme à laquelle ils faisaient allusion, la « sang-de-bourbe »...

-Elle s'appelait Lily... Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Puis il s'affaissa sur le lit, alors qu'elle ressentit elle aussi le besoin de s'asseoir pour calmer ses jambes tremblantes. Elle esquissa alors un pas vers le lit, et il leva la tête et demanda avec peine:

-Vous... Pourriez-vous changer d'apparence?

Elle fut interloquée mais acquiesça doucement, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Cependant, elle émit une condition:

-Je veux que vous soyez doux...

-Pas d'inquiètude... marmonna-t-il sombrement.

Elle vint alors s'asseoir près de lui, et dans un souffle, lui demanda ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit, et il lui répondit par bribes, fascinée par sa beauté pudique sous cette apparence alléchante:

-Cheveux longs...

Elle fit magiquement pousser ses cheveux.

-Auburn

Il devinrent mordorés, puis teintés de bruns, lâchés nonchalamment sur ses épaules blanches

-Yeux verts

Elle se concentra sur les yeux de Harry et transforma la couleur de ses yeux, provoquant un hoquet de surprise chez le mangemort.

-Lily...

Elle sourit faiblement. Et le laissa approcher sa main comme s'il touchait un spectre, l'effleurant du bout des doigts, puis prenant possession de son visage, complètement plongé dans sa contemplation pieuse. Elle lui posa une question, alors qu'il bougeait pour se rapprocher, se collant à elle doucement:

-Vous l'aimiez à ce point?

-Oui... Elle était tout pour moi. Il la prit doucement par les bras et la fit se mettre debout devant lui, éblouissante dans la lumière tamisée et l'air chaud qui régnaient sur eux. Et lentement, il se mit debout, lui enlevant la robe qu'elle portait serrée ce jour-là.

Le tissu descendit petit à petit du corps de la jeune fille, découvrant ses seins, son ventre, ses hanches, et ses longs doigts saisirent le coton si doux de sa culotte alors qu'elle retenait sa respiration et il la tira en même temps que la robe, qui laissa voir son sexe, ses cuisses, et tomba à terre alor qu'ils ne pouvaient détacher leus yeux l'un de l'autre. Elle était nue.

Il apaisa alors son regard et en lui souriant, du premier sourire qu'il lui accordait à elle, Hermione, depuis sept ans, il vint se coller à elle, mêlant leurs souffles chauds, faisant soudain émerger avec force la passion et le désir.

Elle baissa la tête et dans un souffle lui posa une autre question, alors qu'il remuait lentement ses mains le long de son dos nu:

-Elle vous hante encore?

-Oui. Parvint-il à mumurer alors qu'il lui massait les fesses adroitement.

Alors elle leva fièrement la tête et doucement, approcha ses lèvres irrésistibles des siennes, et l'embrassa avec une infinie sérénité. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle était folle de désir, le voulait, le désirait si ardemment, languissait des plaisirs qu'il lui donnerait, et machinalement ses hanches vinrent se placer contre celles de l'homme et elle remua d'une manière qui accrût épouvantablement son désir à lui.

Ils ne purent respirer, ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair blanche, la collant tout à fait contre lui, alors qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux frénétiquement avec ses mains. Il sentit quelque chose de curieux au niveau du ventre. Il était plat, mais une bosse l'arrondissait. Il pouvait la sentir et non la voir. Mais ses réflexions furent vite étouffées par les gestes frénétiques qu'elle faisait, alors que son sexe se raidissait douloureusement, que les vêtements dans lesquels il était emprisonné devanient trop serrés.

Il la saisit alors par la taille et la laissa choir sur le lit, sa tête auréolée de ses chevux épars, de ses yeux si ardents, de la nudité de ce corps si frêle. Il défit rapidement son pantalon, sa chemise et les jeta derrière, concentré sur la beauté qui gisait sous lui. Il se plaça sur elle en faisant effleurer leurs peaux, et elle écarta les jambes en souriant et en rougissant, bon sang, elle était magnifique.

Il vint se placer alors complètement sur elle et sourit largement alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui poser une question, plus hésitante:

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec elle, alors?

Pour toute réponse il baissa la tête et la pénétra avec lenteur, la faisant décoller ses hanches avec un soupir:

-Parce qu'elle est morte.

Elle ne dit plus rien. Il la pénétra plus profondément, et elle lâcha un gémissement alors qu'il commençait ses va-et-viens dans un rythme de plus en plus frénétique, soufflant, gémissant, criant, ils s'affaissèrent bientôt tous deux en un râle. Exténués.

Alors se retirant d'elle, il s'allongea à ses côtés, et ce fut lui qui posa les questions:

-Tu en es à combien de mois de grossesse?

Elle se leva sur le coup, choquée:

-Comment ça, « Grossesse »?

-Tu es enceinte, je l'ai senti... Tu ne le savais pas?

Son regard redevint noisette, perdu dans le vague, l'air grave. Ses cheveux redevinrent bruns et courts. Et ses yeux le pertubèrent. Ils étaient bleus avant. Pas chocolat chaud. Un doute l'assaillit soudain...

-Comment tu t'apelles?

-Pardon?

Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il était là. Il articula avec difficulté, se relevant lui aussi:

-Quel est ton nom!

Elle hésita puis prononça:

-Eurydice...

Il fut pris de court. Eurydice était le nom que les deux individus étranges lui avait donné.

Hermione. Il venait de faire l'amour à Hermione Granger, violée, enceinte.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose car déjà la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait à la volée et que Lucius, encadré des deux autres s'esclaffaient bruyamment.

-On a entendu un orgasme... Fini les beaux rêves, il est temps de retrouver le Maître...

Et sans qu'ils ne comprennent rien, ils se firent stupéfixer.

**OoO**

**We all live in a yellow submarine... Yellow subma... Vous avez déjà fini? Alooors?? Est-ce que Lucius est un sadique digne de ce nom? Ou pas? (regard hypnotisant du serpent... OO)... Est-ce que la scène M n'était pas trop ou était-ce trop? Est-ce que vous avez aimé? Est-ce que je vais me décider à faire mes 4 commentaires en retard.? (hors-sujet, snakky, hors-sujet... niark)**

**Biensûr, vous avez le droit de me dire que je suis qu'une éspèce de perverse à la Marquise de Merteuil ou au Vicomte de Valmont (sachant que je préfère Valmont...) LOVE YOU!! (niaaaââârk)**


	15. La petite masure dans le cimetière

**Helloo tout le monde!! Crevée, malade comme un chien (désolée pour cette appelation injuste aux lecteurs canidés... Snakky... T'es conne parfois...), entre un sandwich maasdam et les papiers de l'alloc que je dois déposer cet aprèm en ville (Comment ça vous vous en foutez?!) Bref, dispensée de cours par le toubib, je dois traîner ma carcasse aux portes de l'Administraion de ce pays (QUEL MERDIER, nomdidiou!), faut vraiment être crueeel (oui, rooo, je sais, c'est bien fait pour ma gueule!)**

**MERCI AUX REVIEWERS! (merkiiii vraiment de m'avoir rassurée sur le lemon, la cruauté indicible de ce cher enfoiré de Lucius, etc... MERKI! MERKI! MERKI! MERKIII!)**

**Music! euuu... Ouaip à la base j'avais pris "Memories" De Within Temptation... Je sais pas si ça colle au texte ou pas, vous verrez bien!**

**OoO**

-Ennervatum.

Ils émèrgèrent. Dans un cimetiere, de nouveau, nimbé de brume, sous les étoiles, dans un pays montagneux, froid et sauvage. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire un mot ou même réfléchir à ce qui se passait, ils furent ligotés par de puissants liens.

Debout devant eux, triomphant, Malefoy ricanait doucement.

-Comment va le bébé?

Hermione baissa les yeux, muette.

-Bien.

Et Rogue fut pris d'un malaise grandissant. Il leur avait servi d'appât, il avait été la clef d'une sombre machination.

-Vous savez que Potter a détruit tous les horcruxes à présent, il nous a filé entre les doigts, ce morveux.

Elle soupira de contentement. Les premières nouvelles de ses amis qu'elle recevaient venaient de la bouche d'un immonde mangemort, ils étaient vivants et avaient réussi.

-Mais... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est plein de ressources, vous allez le voir. Allons, vous allez attendre sa venue dans votre « cellule ».

Et sur ce, il entreprit de les faire léviter, savourant son pouvoir et sa nouvelle gloire.

Et marchant silencieusement dans la nuit, il entreprit de les mener à une petite masure où les attendaient Alecto et Fenrir, souriants.

Ils les jetèrent sans ménagement dans leur cellule et partirent joyeusement.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Harry, nous devons... Rentrer.

-Calme-toi, Ron, j'essaie de te soigner.

Il enleva le tissu qui couvrait la plaie sanguinolante et eut un rictus de dégoût. En dépit de tous ses efforts, la plaie s'était infectée, et il lui fallait agir vite. Dans la ruelle sombre, il apposa un nouveau morceau de ses robes et d'un regard, demanda à Ron s'il était de nouveau capable de transplaner. Ron secoua négativement la tête. Et son ami soupira.

-Je vais le faire.

-Mais tu ne sais pas!

-Apprends-moi...

-Cela prend des semaines! Charlie ne l'a pas réussi tout de suite! Souviens-toi!

-RON!

-Très bien... Marmonna-t-il.

-Pense aux grilles de Poudlard, penses-y fort. Tu les vois?

-Attends! Fit-il en se concentrant.

-Dépêche-toi! Nous sommes encore vulnérables!

-Ca y est!

-Maintenant, pense à l'énergie qui circule en toi...

-Quoi? Comment ça?

-Ecoute ton coeur battre, il faut que tu sentes ton sang pulser en toi...

-Mais...

-Fais ce que je te dis!

Il se concentra plus ardemment, alors qu'à l'autre bout de la ruelle, des ombres arrivaient en courant.

-Les mangemorts! Vite!

-Je fais quoi après?

-Rassemble l'énergie, comme si tu t'apprêtais à soulever un énorme roc.

De nouveau, il garda son sang-froid et se concentra...

-Maintenant! Maintenant Harry!

Les silhouettes arrivaient sur eux, baguettes à la main.

Mais encore une fois, Potter leur « fila entre les doigts ». Ils avaient réussi. Comme il avait réussi à faire sortir le serpent de cage l'été qui avait précédé son entrée à Poudlard.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-ON EST COINCES!

-Je sais. Marmonna-t-elle. Elle repensait aux sourire effrayant de Teental, qui ne lui paraissait plus si effrayant. Elle repensait à Karen, à Iscionus, qui lui avait coupé les cheveux avec une telle délicatesse. A Hypermnestre, qui l'avait toujours surveillée avec vigilance.

-Pourquoi?

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise de son abattement soudain.

-Pourquoi tu m'as laissé te...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. L'avait-il baisée? Ou lui avait-il fait l'amour?

Elle sourit, et appuyant sa tête contre la paroi de bois poussièreux, lui répondit sans le regarder:

-Parce que tu n'es qu'un homme après tout.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais la réponse lui vint rapidement à l'esprit et il rougit. Il l'avait juste baisée, il n'avait pas fait l'amour parce que ce n'était pas elle, parce qu'il l'avait réduite à l'état d'un fantôme.

-Impossible, tu n'es plus toi-même... Où est l'incorrigible Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui voulait si ardemment étaler sa science?

-On est en guerre, Severus.

Deuxième claque. Il eut envie de hurler mais contracta sa machoîre violemment. Elle se tourna vers lui et silencieusement, passa ses doigts sur la peau tendue de ses pomettes:

-Mais tu avais l'air éperdu.

-Je... Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Peut-être les deux compères avaient-ils raison, en fin de compte, peut-être avait-il encore beaucoup à apprendre sur le monde.

Il déglutit et soupira, alors qu'elle continuait de le caresser doucement.

-Je suis profondément navré, Hermione.

Elle sourit, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

-Moi, j'ai eu peur au début, mais je ne regrette rien.

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Comment pouvait-elle dire cela après avoir été violée, deux fois?

-Mais tu te rends compte? Tu te rends compte de ce que je t'ai fait? Merlin, mais tu es naïve à ce point?

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui l'illumina. Il en eut le coeur serré, comment avait-il pu la renier à ce point?

-Tu es juste humain, c'est... Normal d'avoir ce genre de besoins, tu n'as pas pu te contrôler...

-MAIS JE T'AI VIOLEE!

-Non, j'étais consentante.

-Tu... Non... Impossible.

-Je te l'ai dit, tu avais l'air si perdu, piégé...

-Hermione...

-Je suis profondément navrée aussi, Severus, mais parce que tu ne sembles pas concevoir que j'y ai pris plaisir aussi.

-JE T'AI TRAVESTIE! TU T'ES PLIEE A MES DESIRS! TU ES DEVENUE UNE AUTRE POUR MOI! BON SANG, CA NE SIGNIFIE RIEN POUR TOI?

Il hurlait, mais ses mots étaient ceux d'un homme blessé.

-Si.

Elle baissa les yeux, et soupira. Il crispa tous ses muscles à s'en faire mal, il avait tellement honte.

-Comment tu as su que c'était moi? Demanda-t-elle soudain, levant des yeux graves vers lui.

-Je... Eurydice... J'étais sur tes traces... Dumbledore m'avait envoyé pour te retrouver... Je t'ai suivie de loin, et Iscionus et Teental t'appellaient Eurydice...

Il prit bien soin de ne pas lui dire qu'ils l'avaient surnommé lui, Orphée. Pas qu'il réfute à présent, mais parce qu'il était tellement honteux...

-Je croyais que tu étais un mangemort, mais j'ai compris quand Lucius Malefoy t'as stupéfixé avec moi...

-Par Merlin...

Elle avait accepté de se faire baiser par un mangemort. Il soupira encore et elle lui sourit en reprenant ses caresses sur ses pomettes. Cependant, cela ne le calma pas. Il fallait trouver un plan pour Voldemort...

-Je dois prétendre que je suis encore loyal envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

-Je sais. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

-Je suis désolé.

-Fais ce que tu dois.

**OoO**

**... Ouaip... Putain, ca fout la haine, non? J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit moi qui ait écrit ça... A propos, je sais qu'elle lira d'ici 15 jours, mais BRAVOOO SO!! (niark, si vous savieeezzzz...)**

**Pour mes ti lecteurs d'amour, vous me foutez dans un dilemme cornélien sans même le savoir... Et baaa euuu... J'AIME PAS LA FIN DE FULLMETAL ALCHIMIST (C'est vrai quoi, on sait pas si Dante s'est faite bouffée ou pas, c'est pas sympa de nous faire poireauter!) Du reste!! Le prochain chap, m'est avis que vous allez tous sortir d'ici en voulant me tuer (pffiouuu j'ai donné mon adresse à personne encore! Gwaaaa... Oui, je l'ai déjà écriteuuu!! niaaark!)**


	16. Panser ou Torturer, that is the question

**Bonjoue petits lecteurs adorés! allez 4° chap de ma nouvelle fic d'écrit, et biensûr, une triste nouvelle pour vous... Enfin... quoique... je pars une semaine en vacances dans un endroit avec une paire de chèvres (elles sont misanthropes), un âne (qui s'amuse à réveiller le voisinnage à deux heures du mat's par ses éspèces de hihan...) et une colonies de marmottes pas du tout photogéniques (putain, j'en aurai une un jour!) et comme vous pouvez vous en doutez. Pas d'accès à internet. Pas de technologies post-70's.**

**Moi, ça va me faire du bien pour être honnête, parce que mon cerveau ici est en constante ébullition (il a fondu depuis 15 jours) à cause de l'intrigue de cette histoire et de l'autre et de l'administration et de la paperasse et un peu de la fac, du foirage total de mes plans affectifs (oui, je sais, vous vous en foutez, je développe pas!)**

**Avant de repartir, je tiens à remercier les reviewers, les lecteurs aussi, de toute façon, parce que même si cette histoire est complètement bizarre vous suivez toujours et ça, c'est une super récompense. MERCI.**

**Music: Putain, j'ai pleuré (allez savoir pourquoi, pourtant, le chapitre 18, c'est carrément pathétique.) pour celui-là avec la musique ... Ouaip ok, c'est parce que c'est JAaaaames XD ( "Cry" de James Blunt)**

**OoO**

Voldemort transplana dans ce cimetiere lugubre, près d'un arbre à myrrhe, décharné, sauvage et éffrité par le froid mordant, qui semblait légèremment apeuré, balançant ses branches dans la brise glaçée. Il était mitigé. D'abord, Potter avait il ne savait comment détruit tous les horcruxes, le plaçant, lui, dans une position de faiblesse. En outre, Bellatrix avait été tuée, et d'après Lucius, Severus serait un traître. Il frissona à cette idée. Puis un sourire hargneux éclaira son visage blancheâtre. Il savait que la meilleure amie de Potter était à sa mercie. Avec son enfant.

Lucius s'inclina bien bas devant lui, suivit de Fenrir et Alecto, selon la tradition. Et il les interrogea d'un regard.

Ils titubèrent jusqu'aux portes massives du château, et exténués, tombèrent l'un entraînant l'autre, à bout de force. Mais une main massive vint les prendre avec douceur. Ce n'était pas un mangemort. Un mangemort ne serait pas aussi grand, et n'aurait pas de barbe aussi touffue.

-Amenez-les moi.

-Maître...Je viens d'avoir une idée...

-Lucius, je te l'ai dèjà dit. NE CONTESTE PAS MES ORDRES!

Sur ce, il lança un autre sortilège de douleur sur le corps du fidèle qui poussa un hurlement déchirant dans la nuit qui les entourait. Quelques corbeaux s'envolèrent en croassant sinistrement.

Quand il eut pris suffisament de satisfaction à le torturer, il le laissa mollement tomber à terre, presque inerte, haletant dans un gémissement plus léger qu'un murmure.

Fenrir, les yeux plissés de haine, gronda:

-Nous avons une idée pour battre Potter.

Peut-être fut-ce la stature imposante de Fenrir, sa voix profonde et animée de rage, peut-être le fait qu'il était un loup-garou, Voldemort se laissa l'écouter, alors qu'Alecto s'agenouillait pour secourir Lucius.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Et pour Weasley?

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, Minerva.

-Mais Pompom... Il est manchot! Ne me dites pas qu'il n'aura plus jamais de bras droit...

-J'en suis navrée.

Pompom sortit de son office, et dans la lumière du jour, marcha lentement vers les deux corps qui gisaient au fond de l'infirmerie, cachés par des rideaux blancs. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour Weasley, elle l'avait sauvé. Sa blessure était tellement infectée qu'il n'aurait pas pu respirer une semaine de plus. Pour Potter, en revanche, elle avait dû le nourrir par des potions régénératrices, il était presque indemne.

Minerva s'approcha d'eux lentement, tremblante. Albus était à Londres, elle lui avait envoyé un hibou et il le recevrait incessament. Ils aviseraient alors.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Il se tourna vers Malefoy, toujours cloué à terre sous la douleur, qui respirait de façon inégale, et d'une voix doucereuse, lui demanda:

-C'est toi qui a imaginé cela?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas il leva sa baguette et cria:

-CRUCIO!

Un autre hurlement dans le cimetiere désert, comme un loup qui hurle à la mort. Fenrir baissa la tête et attendit. Cela dura un certain temps et à la fin, les cris de Malefoy étaient devenus des sons rauques, il n'avait plus de voix. Voldemort le laissa encore retomber à terre.

-C'est toi?

-Ouu... Ouuu...Oui.

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, surpris d'une telle fidèlité, se dit qu'il ne douterait plus jamais de Lucius. En revanche... Severus avait intérêt à être convainquant.

Il fit un signe de tête à Alecto et Fenrir. Ils comprirent instantanément et se dirigèrent comme des automates vers la petite masure, au loin entre les tombes.

Voldemort s'agenouilla près de Lucius, qui respirait par à-coups et lui murmura:

-Tu es l'être le plus vil que j'ai jamais connu, Lucius. Tu ferais un bon Seigneur des Ténèbres, toi aussi.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Je suis navré.

Tous se murèrent dans un silence pesant. Ron serait manchot. Dumbledore prit alors un air vraiment peiné et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Harry, et attendit la question qui leur viendrait bientôt à l'esprit. Et qui vint assez rapidement.

-Où est Hermione?

Harry l'avait posé innocemment, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Dumbledore lança un regard entendu à Minerva puis inspira un grand coup. EDULCORER. IL FALLAIT EDULCORER...

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Ils arrivent. Elle venait de poser un fait. Il déglutit et parla très vite en saisissant la jeune fille par les bras, pour rencontrer son regard:

-Ecoute, Hermione, je suis profondément navré pour ce que je t'ai fait, mais il va me falloir tenter de pas me trahir... Tu dois comprendre.

-J'avais déjà compris...Mais...

Elle hésita et baissa la tête sous le regard intense du professeur, ses yeux noirs la brûlaient, lui rapellaient tellement de choses, de sensations. Puis, comme s'il avait compris ce qu'elle désirait, sourit faiblement et doucement approcha ses lèvres des siennes, en un souffle, et les posa chastement sur les siennes, alors qu'il sentit ses mains si douces lui prendre le visage. Il eut le coeur serré. Combien de femmes l'avaient entouré d'une telle tendresse et d'une telle douceur? Malgré le monstre qu'il était, malgré sa position et ses idées, malgré son éxterieur et ses manières?. Mais déjà, ils pouvaient entendre le glas sonner au dehors. Il sonnait pour eux, les pas s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte et une lumière philtra sous la porte.

**OoO**

**Aucun rapport, mais connaissez-vous la légende de l'arbre à Myrrhe? Aha... Les experts en Mythologie, je vous attends au tournant (niark)...**

**Bonnes vacances les gens, vous adore, et depuis ma retraite, je susurerrai à une Fleur que ma fin changera, pour le pire et aussi pour le meilleur...**

**REVIEWERS EN COEUR: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? un Message codé? Une invitation? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Mettons une équipe pour enquêter dessus et moi dans mon truc Mwahahahahaha, ils sont délires!... Donc voilou ti reviewers, le pire est à venir! Parfaite mimique de la part de l'auteur de Rogue déguisé en batman (ca change pas de dabitude, sauf qu'il a le petit masque aussi) qui fond en hurlant un cri sauvage sur les élèves PANIQUES!... ouaip, ptet qu'avec une peau de marmotte ca le ferait plus...**

**LOVE YOU!!**


	17. Mises au point et lignes de Mire

**Music!! "NEBEL" de Rammstein, qui est vraiment une tès belle chanson (je connaîs les paroles!!)**

**OoO**

-Severus.

-Mon Seigneur. Il s'inclina bien bas et ne lança pas un regard à Hermione, qui était à genoux, un peu derrière lui, tous deux face à Voldemort.

-Ma question, Severus, va être claire. J'attends en retour une attitude limpide.

-Certainement. Déclara-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

Voldemort se retourna vers l'arbre à Myrrhe et le contempla avec un rictus. Puis, sentant l'attente vigilante derrière lui, se retourna.

Si un sourire eut pû faire peur, ce fut celui qui s'étira avec perversité sur son visage de craie.

Il fit alors quelques pas et se plaça accroupi devant la jeune fille qui baissa la tête. Et d'une voix grave et profonde, posa la question fatidique:

-De quel camp fais-tu partie?

Rogue ne cilla pas, fut complètement docile et imperturbable lorsqu'il répondit:

-Du vôtre, mon Seigneur.

Il savait que Voldemort avait quelque chose en tête, une tâche à accomplir pour prouver sa fidèlité, à l'instar de Lucius qui avait dû passer par la douleur lancinante et y résister sans se défendre. Ce sourire lui glaçait le sang, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dévoilait ce sourire si menaçant, Rogue ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Lorsqu'il avait appris où se cachaient les Potter, notamment.

Cette nuit-là, il avait dû lutter pour ne pas se trahir, pour ne pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais c'était une épreuve que Voldemort ne soupçonna jamais, incapable de penser que Rogue puisse aimer quelqu'un.

-Lucius affirme que tu travailles pour le vieux fou.

-C'est faux, mon travail consiste à espionner l'Ordre, à surveiller Potter, et à connaître les plans du directeur.

Voldemort sourit plus hardiemment, et de sa main d'albâtre, caressa le menton tremblant de la jeune fille à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Tu sais, alors, que Potter a réussi à détruire tous mes horcruxes...

-En effet, mon Seigneur.

Il restait calme. Chacun des mots de Voldemort était utile, rien n'était laissé au hasard. En quoi les horcruxes avaient-ils un rapport avec la tâche qui allait sans doute lui être assignée? Qu'attendait-il de lui?

-Combien de temps faut-il pour créer un dernier horcruxe?

C'était cela. Son sourire devint carnassier au possible, Voldemort lui ordonnait de créer un horcruxe... Pourquoi désirait-il une telle chose? Même Lucius n'était pas au courant de la vraie nature des morceaux d'âme perdus. Il n'avait jamais mit son destin entre les mains de quiconque, pourquoi lui, alors même qu'il doutait de sa fidélité... A moins que... Par Merlin!...

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Et dire que maman m'a toujours empêché d'écrire de la main gauche... soupira Ron en maniant sa baguette maladroitement avec son bras restant. Il était brave malgré tout, essayait de faire de l'humour devant tout le monde et ne pouvait se crisper et mordre son oreiller de rage qu'une fois les rideaux bien tirés sur lui à l'infirmerie.

Harry restait muet. Les plaisanteries de son ami, loin de le décrisper, ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa haine de Voldemort, des Malefoy et des Lestrange, Rookwood, Karkaroffs, MacNair, Goyle, Crabbe, et tous les autres. Si Ron avait perdu son bras, c'était à cause de Hermione s'était enfuie, s'était parce que Malefoy avait failli la violer!

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit de pas singulier, qui ressemblait vaguement à celui type des aristocrates, mesuré et arrogant.

Draco.

Draco, qui avait touché son amie.

OoO

-Fais-le. Maintenant.

Il se retourna et fit face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, agenouillé devant elle, la maintenant par le menton, elle qui paraissait si vide, si impénétrable, qui avait tellement changé en acceptant son sort de la sorte.

-Certainement. Mon Seigneur.

Et sans croiser le regard de la jeune fille, se mit au travail.

OoO

-Malefoy...

-Potter...

-Malefoy?

-Belette...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Bondirent tous deux en même temps.

-Du calme, je viens faire un brin de conversation avec vous...

-Fiche le camp! S'écria Ron, écarlate, fou de rage. Malefoy eut un sourire mauvais, avant de se laisser tomber dans un lit vacant, et de répondre avec nonchalance:

-Qu'est-ce que t'as belette, t'es jaloux parce que tu ne l'as pas dépucelée avant moi?

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Harry serra les poings et le fusilla du regard. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de dépucelage? Dumbledore leur avait spécifié qu'il n'était pas allé au bout de son geste...

-On ne vous a rien dit? Rit le blond, hilare, avant de reprendre avec un air particulièrement pervers:

-C'est qu'elle a une petite chatte très moelleuse, tu sais, belette... Très moelleu...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il fut stupéfixé par Harry, haletant de haine, ulcéré et indomptable.

-Qu'est-ce.. que... tu... lui... as... fait?!

Evidemment, Malefoy ne put répondre, et soupira d'aise.

Ron, rouge de colère, pointa un doigt accusateur de son seul membre restant vers lui et hurla:

-QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ICI?!

**OoO**

**HEHE... Cette fic sera à mon avis MA plus sombre (ceux qui ont déjà lu "Poisons et Antidotes " et "Longue est la route" et qui les ont trouvées hard... niark!**


	18. La cible est enceinte, éteinte, atteinte

**Bonjour tout le monde!! Ce chap est spécial... il fait partie des pires... NIARK! Personne pour l'arbre à Myrrhe? Vous voulez pas savoir? RENDEZ-VOUS TOUS DANS LES METAMORPHOSES DE NOTRE CHER OVIDE!! (c'est Orphée qui raconte cette histoire en plus...)... Comment ça vous vous en foutez? Vous voulez pas savoir comment est né Adonis? (Raaaâaa les moules...Nanananan, j'ai rien dit! Pas les poireaux!)**

**La musique a été une révélation. Eu... Oui, nan mais disons ça faisait plusieurs jours que je cherchais sur Youtube (d'ailleurs, vous pourrez trouver toutes les musiques que j'ai utilisées là-bas... Avis aux amateurs...--°), et c'est par hasard que je suis tombée sur celle-là, alors que je m'imaginais pas du tout que ça pourrait coller..."Lithium" d'Evanescence. Je vous recommande fortement, mais au grand dam d'Andeor, (loool, je vais me faire tuer) nous sommes en démocratie, vous faites ce que vous voulez...**

**OoO**

-Fais-le maintenant.

-Certainement. Mon Seigneur.

Rogue se baissa près de la jeune fille pour la prendre délicatement dans les bras, sous l'oeil suspicieux de son maître. Il la souleva sans rencontrer son regard chocolat et marcha jusqu'à l'arbre à myrrhe pour la poser le plus doucement possible contre le tronc, sa manière de lui dire qu'il regrettait ce qu'il allait faire.

Hermione tremblait, mais c'était plus de peur que de froid, bien que le vent s'agitait sombrement et glaçait sa chair. Elle ne le suppliait pas du regard, il était juste un homme au pied du mur, et il n'avait pas le choix. Elle savait qu'il faisait une erreur, mais ne pouvait se permettre de lui murmurer.

Après l'avoir posée confortablement contre l'arbre froid, il se redressa et soupira discrètement, tout en se retournant vers l'homme qui supervisait les opérations avec un sourire dément.

-Détecte l'enfant.

La voix était rauque et sa baguette lui fut rendue, il la prit d'un geste brusque et attarda son regard insondable sur le visage éclairé par la joie cruelle. Puis d'un geste précis la passa au dessus du ventre pourtant plat de son élève en murmurant :

-Finite Incantatem.

Et son coeur se serra à la vue de la petite protubérance qui poussa soudain du corps frêle en dessous de lui.

-Infans Legere.

Sous les vêtements qui remuaient doucement sous le vent, la peau devint bleu pâle et Hermione étouffa un cri de surprise.

Elle venait de voir ce qui la remplissait depuis deux mois et demi. Un petit bout d'homme, une petite chose recroquevillée, qui palpitait faiblement, éclairé par cette lumière bleue.

Voldemort derrière eux, poussa un soupir:

-Tu vas devoir être doux, cela peut être encore fatal...

-Je sais. Murmura Severus dans une voix à peine audible, en baissant la tête, scrutant la demoiselle qui regardait son ventre avec un mélange indescriptible de pitié, de peur et, - comment cela était-ce possible? Pensa-t-il - avec amour.

Dans ses robes noires, entouré de ses ténèbres, il se résout à se mettre à genoux. Il le fallait. Il le devait. Il se posa devant elle et soulevant avec douceur les vêtements qui couvraient son ventre, il tressaillit. Il l'avait tellement aimée dans cette masure, il aurait voulu que ce geste soit un geste d'amour, pour lui faire l'amour. Mais à la place, il leva sa baguette, concentré sur ce qu'il allait faire, contractant avec fureur sa mâchoire.

Et incisa dans un geste vif et précis.

Elle se crispa sous la douleur et laissa échapper malgré elle un gémissement, alors que son ventre saignait, un petit flot de sang sillonait sa peau blanche et tremblante.

Alors, dans un mouvement de fureur, Rogue cria:

-Captante Animus!

Et elle hurla. Dans cette impression si douloureuse, si atrocement douloureuse qu'on lui arrachait un organe, le coeur, quelque chose de l'intérieur.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, haletante, les dents serrées, elle vit son enfant dans les mains de Rogue et Voldemort qui souriait.

Elle eut du mal à respirer, cette chose ensanglantée était encore reliée à elle par le cordon ombilical.

Le Maître Occlumens se tourna alors soudain vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'interrogea du regard. Celui-ci hocha vigoureusement la tête et s'efforçant de ne pas s'attarder sur la chose palpitante qu'il tenait contre lui dans sa main gauche, il tendit sa baguette vers lui et dans un geste vif, s'écria plus fort encore:

-Anima Capte!

Et Voldemort hurla lugubrement dans les ténèbres, tandis qu'un flot noir s'échappait de lui, comme un liquide à moitié gazeux. Plusieurs fois cette matière recula mais Rogue se concentra comme jamais et elle atteint sa baguette, l'infiltrant et disparaissant à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Silence. Elle tremblait et haletait, la connexion sanglante avec son enfant était si éprouvante, tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, moitié éssoufflé, moitié riant allégrement dans son rire démoniaque, venait s'appuyer sur le même arbre que la jeune fille.

Alors, Rogue, sa baguette dans une main, la petite boule recroquevillée dans l'autre, inspira à fond et hurla dans un suprême effort:

-Animae Religare!

Et sa baguette trembla si violemment qu'il dut la lâcher, ainsi que l'enfant qui s'éleva dans la nuit étoilée. Le flot noir ressortit tout à coup de la baguette et se dirigea vers l'enfant tandis que Rogue concentrait ses dernières forces dans l'opération, l'esprit déjà embrumé. Il avait déjà perdu pratiquement la moitié de son énergie magique.

La matière noire pénétra l'enfant et celui-ci trembla, eut des hoquets, comme s'il essayait vainement de la repousser, comme s'il savait que cette matière était dangereuse. Mais vainement, il échoua et son corps retomba dans la main mal assurée du professeur. Hermione, à moitié consciente, poussa un gémissement faible, alors que le Maître des Ténèbres baissait sa main, et lui caressait le front affectueusement.

Rogue, une fois assuré que l'enfant était devenu l'horcruxe suprême de Voldemort, d'après cette idée qu'il se doutait être de Lucius, se baissa vers Hermione et toujours le menton bas, évitant de la regarder dans les yeux, murmura d'une voix cassée:

-Animae fusio...

Et Dans le cimetière perdu au milieu des montagnes imposantes, deux hurlements s'élevèrent, lancinants, dans le ciel. Celui d'un obscur professeur, et celui d'une mère.

Rogue avait épuisé toute sa magie, la concentration suprême et l'épreuve en elle-même, voir cette jeune fille si courageuse, si changée, qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, qu'il avait toujours méprisée du fait de sa prétendue arrogance et de son savoir, de son obstination, la voir ainsi, en mère épuisée mais résignée, amère et perdue, celui lui avait brisé le coeur. Qui eut pû prédire cela de la part d'un homme qui avait déjà tant de fois tué de mères? Elles se ressemblaient toutes, suppliantes, crispées sur le corps inerte de leur enfant. Sauf Lily. Et sauf elle. Qui eût crû qu'il doutât jamais de ses choix ainsi? Il n'était plus sûr de lui, il était si fragile en cet instant, palpitant à l'intérieur de lui comme cet enfant qu'il avait dû lui arracher et lui rendre.

Levant les yeux vers les étoiles qui brillaient avec force au dessus d'eux, comme choquées de ce qu'elles avaient vu, il sentit son sang pulser violemment sous sa peau moite et il tomba à genoux, pliant sous la douleur que lui avait procuré cette opération. Sa vision se troubla doucement.

Après quelques instants, la blessure d'Hermione se referma et elle souffla. Rogue tomba, inerte sur elle, et Voldemort, encore essouflé, de sa main ferme, prit le menton de la jeune fille et le fit lever vers lui:

-Personne ne sait que tu es enceinte à part lui, Moi, Lucius, et les deux autres. Si jamais tu t'avises de le dire à quiconque, je te reprendrai ton enfant à mains nues.

Et il transplana.

Elle eut des vertiges et finalement, alors qu'elle s'appuyait douloureusement contre le tronc du témoin silencieux, elle tomba dans le néant.

**OoO**

**Voilà, et là, je voudrais faire un grand sourire à tous ceux qui se donnent la peine de reviewer (oui, je crois que vous avez tous marre que je gigote et trépigne sur place pour vous couiner MERKIII MERKIII MERKIII, donc voilà, je vous fait juste un ti sourire, parce que des fois, y a pas besoins de mots, les reviews sont toujours appréciées, qu'elles soient marrantes, touchantes, incendiaires (sisisisi, ça aide à avancer!), et LOVE LOVE LOVE!! )**

**PERMIS POWER!! Attention, mon foirage de permis est prévu pour mercredi...( Aïe Aîe Aïe)... Gnaaaa rentrez tous yaura un serpent paniqué sur la route...--°**


	19. Le principe de l'échange équivalent

**Coucou bijour!! On, nous, vous, moi, les accros ( y a quelqu'un?... Solitude... Quand tu nous tiens...--') est passé près d'un cyclone appellé "Mamounette"... Chaud les amis... Failli m'enlever tout moyen de vous publier mes chap... A un tel moment, panique a bord...Mais tout va mieux, j'ai affronté (bon ok, j'ai fait le coup du roseau de Pascal) la colère de ma tendre mamounette...**

**Mais... Je vous invite tous a envoyer vos poireaux (héhéhé, le serpent se marre) à JOEL ROBUCHON, Examinateur!! Celui qui m'a fait passer mon permis discutait boustifaille et notamment POIREAUX (!! Didiou!! Réaction cutanée!!) avec mon moniteur... Ne regardais pas mes manoeuvres désespérées pour tout controler (les rétro, l'angle mort, les clignotants, la distance de sécurité, la vitesse, et compagnie) et voilà...**

**Y a eu ce grand moment de solitude où moi j'ai tapoté dans une de mes manoeuvres, le cul de la petite voiture de devant... Oo... "MAIS CA VA PAS?!" qu'il a crié...--°... mouaip... Je l'avais à peine éffleurée... Bref... Chap online, régalez-vous, moi je vais me coucher, ne suis lessivée! FCKIN' POIREAUX!**

**Music: Karma Police de Radiohead, pour vous savez pas qui!! (MONITEUR JE TE HAIS ET Y A PAS DE POINT!!)**

**OoO**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle sentit d'abord le vent la glaçer, faisant mollement flotter sa robe autour de son corps frissonnant, puis la sensation de l'arbre qui l'accueillait derrière elle, la ferme assise qu'il lui donnait, et enfin, un mal de crâne indicible. Elle avait peu de forces, mais tout mouvement lui provoquait une douleur atroce.

Lorsqu'elle fut complètement réveillée, elle put sentir la masse d'un corps qui reposait sur elle, son corps à lui.

Elle ne savait si elle le haïssait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait ou s'il l'avait attendrie malgré tout. Dans ses réflexions, elle lui caressa distraitement les cheveux, un peu pour se rassurer également.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Minerva, mais pourquoi diable l'avez-vous enfermé dans votre bureau?

La question, en plein dîner, posée ainsi, innocemment mais avec une attention particulière, avait le don d'agacer la directrice des Gryffondors. Elle ne leva pas ses yeux perçants vers le directeur, cependant, et conserva un calme olympien, tout en levant son verre de jus de citrouille pour boire, avant de répondre, elle aussi innocemment:

-Mais Albus, vous devriez le savoir, vous qui n'avez pas jugé utile de renvoyer monsieur Malefoy après son acte odieux et qui l'avez laissé s'approcher de Potter et Weasley...

-Je ne peux pas le renvoyer tant que je n'ai pas le témoignage de Miss Granger, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, c'est le règlement... se justifia-t-il d'un air navré. Mais il en fallait plus à la vieille dame qui planta son regard sévère dans le sien, le défiant ostensiblement:

-Et dire que vous l'avez écrit en grande partie...

Il baissa les yeux et marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas avant de relever la tête et de demander, plus riant:

-Et cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez enfermé Harry...

-Parce que la situation a dégénéré! S'écria-t-elle soudain en posant violemment son verre de jus de citrouille sur la table.

Les yeux du directeur s'assombrirent et il demanda d'une petite voix:

-Est-ce qu'il leur a parlé de Miss Granger?

Elle étouffa un hoquet de surprise:

-Vous vous attendiez à ce qu'il soit ravagé de honte?

Il soupira et scruta vaguement la salle, reposant ses yeux bleus acier sur la table des Serpentards,où Malefoy arborait un bandage à la tête et observait son assiette de poireaux d'un air sombre.

Le directeur demanda d'une voix dubitative:

-Et Monsieur Weasley?

Elle eut un rictus, dont on ne saurait dire si c'était de l'amertume ou de l'amusement:

-Il ne manie pas encore bien la baguette de la main gauche...

-Il est encore à l'infirmerie?

-Cloué littéralement au lit par Pompom, Merlin bénisse cette femme... Vous avez un plan pour Potter et Weasley? Maintenant que tous les horcruxes sont détruits...

Il leva son jus de citrouille et examina avec attention le liquide orange, faisant trembler la directrice des Gryffondors d'impatience et s'amusant à la torturer doucement:

-J'ai un plan en effet...

-Quel est-il? Sa voix trahissait indéniablement son impatience et il jubila, avec son air obscur:

-Je vous en ferai part plus tard...

-ALBUS!

Elle avait le chic pour lui détruire son petit jeu. Il grommela puis sérieusement, lui répondit:

-Nous devons agir vite. Je sais que Voldemort pourrait essayer d'obtenir un autre horcruxe... Pourtant, Hagrid m'a annoncé tout à l'heure par hibou que les géants avaient reçus les ordres de se préparer au combat final. Il s'est déplacé en Ecosse il y a une semaine, et a pris là-bas de nombreux contacts. La nouvelle famille de G..., notamment.

-Et Lupin?

-Oui, Lupin est avec les loups-garous en ce moment-même et m'a lui aussi fait savoir que Greyback avait rameuté le plus d'olibrius possible. Ils préparent quelque chose. Mais Severus ne peut pas savoir, il est introuvable avec Miss Granger je suppose. J'éspère qu'il l'a retrouvée...

-Vous n'avez pas envoyé de hiboux?

-Trop dangereux, vous le savez bien...

-Cela fait pourtant longtemps...

-Il m'avait certifié à l'époque que si je l'envoyais si loin de moi, il ne reviendrait ici qu'après l'avoir trouvée. Il voulait me faire payer, je suppose, parce qu'il savait qu'il traçait quelque chose d'imprévisible. Et que cette mission aurait dûe être dévolue à quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être avait-il raison, en fin de compte. En tout cas, nous sommes plus vulnérables s'il n'est pas là, c'est notre seule source de renseignements en ce qui concerne les faits et gestes de Voldemort. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de le perdre...

-Il va bientôt rentrer, Albus, j'en suis sûre.

Elle disait cela plus pour rassurer le vieil homme que par certitude.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'il revint de ses sombres rêves, il sentit un corps en dessous de lui, le vent lui caresser doucement les cheveux, non pas le vent. C'était des doigts. Qui lui entortillaient tendrement les cheveux. Et cela était une sensation éxtrêment apaisante. Il ouvrit les yeux et ressentit un vif mal de crâne, le froid lui envahit les muscles, ils étaient trop lourds, il se sentait nauséeux. Puis, essayant de bouger, il put sentir l'autre corps bouger aussi et tout lui revint à la mémoire.

Le piège, l'infâme traîtrise, le corps de la jeune fille qui se contractait violemment sous la douleur, la sensation d'avoir cet enfant, son enfant palpitant et sanglant, chaud et frêle au creux de sa paume, l'âme de Voldemort, la nuit, le cimetière, la masure, la tendre masure aux murs de bois si poussièreux, la douleur atroce, le vent, cet arbre, le sang, le sourire carnassier de son Maître, le néant. Et elle. Il se sentait tellement sale. Pourtant, il avait tué, plus d'une fois sans remord, violé sans état d'âme, menti, trahi. Mais aucune sensation qu'il aurait pu ressentir après coup n'égalait celle qui l'habitait à l'instant même.

Il leva lentement ses yeux d'abysse vers le visage de celle qu'il avait dévastée et rencontra sans le vouloir pour la première fois depuis la masure ses yeux chocolat. Ils étaient durs. Durs et las. Elle se dégagea soudain de lui, dans un rictus, épuisée, puis s'aidant de ses bras tremblants, se leva, s'appuyant contre le tronc si ferme derrière elle.

Hermione en le voyant, ressentit le besoin inébranlable de fuir. Elle ne savait pourquoi, plus fort que n'importe quel raisonnement qui la caractérisait auparavant, ce besoin l'animait, la rendait plus résitante et lui donnait une force imparable.

Une fois levée, elle entreprit de marcher un peu, se tenant le ventre, crispée sous la douleur.

-Hermione... Murmura-t-il, la voix rauque, sa bouche sèche, mais elle ne sembla pas y faire attention, continuant sa marche silencieuse.

Il se mit à quatre pattes, pliant lui aussi sous la douleur. Puis s'aidant du tronc sec, il se remit sur pieds, et trébuchant, la suivit avec démence:

-Je devais le faire... Tu m'avais affirmé que tu comprendrais...

Elle se retourna mais resta muette, sa petite robe, celle qu'il avait voluptueusement enlevée l'autre nuit, flottait à présent dans le vent comme un drapeau déchiré, ses yeux restaient imperturbablement froids et impassibles.

-Hermione, je t'en prie...

Supplia-t-il, sans même réfléchir. Il ne voulait même plus la ramener, sa mission ne lui était pas même venue à l'esprit. Il avait à présent peur qu'elle ne l'abandonne, et ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était qu'une élève, une élève qui avait fugué, une simple élève.

Elle tourna les talons et marcha encore un peu, passant voûtée entre les tombes dans la nuit.

-Miss Granger! Appella-t-il, à bout de force, désespéré.

Elle sembla frissonner et se retourna, les yeux brûlants, pour lui répondre:

-Pourquoi tu me vouvoies à présent?

-Je suis navré, mais vous êtes encore mon élève...

Elle le fusilla du regard et assèna:

-Je doute que je puisse t'appeller « Professeur » après tout ce que tu m'as fait.

Poignard. Il avait si mal, il se sentait si mal... Mais elle continua:

-Et franchement, je doute que tu aies l'intention de me faire ton stupide cours de Potion dans ce cimetière, SEVERUS!

-C'EST PROFESSEUR ROGUE!

-CA NE L'ETAIT PAS DANS CETTE CHAMBRE!

-PARCE QUE JE NE SAVAIS PAS QUE C'ETAIT VOUS!

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer mais se tut.

Elle avait détourné son regard vers les montagnes et il eut un rictus infâme, il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il faisait mais ils devaient se préserver l'un l'autre. Lui d'elle, parce qu'il ne devait pas nourrir de sentiments autres que professionnels à l'encontre d'une élève et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'attache à lui, n'ayant rien à lui offrir. Et elle de lui car elle devait être forte et qu'il n'était pas en mesure de l'aimer comme elle le méritait.

-Alors tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ne signifie rien pour vous?

-Non. Vous l'avez dit, nous sommes en guerre.

Elle soupira puis, reprenant son labeur, plia sous la douleur. Il s'écria vivement:

-Restez où vous êtes!

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un lâche!

Poignard. Quelque part, elle avait raison, pensa-t-il amèrement. Mais l'idée de la perdre s'insinua encore en lui, comme un leitmotiv infâme:

-Miss Granger! Restez à votre place!

Et vous, faites-moi le plaisir de rester à la vôtre! Retournez dans votre « camps »!

-Vous savez de quel camps je fais partie!

Elle s'éloignait doucement mais sûrement et il commença à courir, animé par la rage:

-Granger!

Poignard. Après ces doux murmures, le retour à la réalité.

-Pas après hier soir, non, je commence à avoir des doutes!

Poignard. Elle ne lui faisait pls confiance, il la perdait.

Revenez!

Il se remit sur pied et courut après elle entre les tombes.

-REVENEZ!

-Non! Fichez-moi la paix! Je veux être seule! Respectez cela à défaut de respecter mes épreuves!

Poignard. Il était responsable de son état, en majeure partie.

Elle gravit péniblement la colline, forçant légèremment le pas, alors qu'elle le sentait arriver vers elle. Quand elle sut qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres, elle se retourna et éructa:

-FICHEZ MOI LA PAIX ROGUE, BON SANG, FICHEZ- LE-CAMP!

-Miss Granger...

De la même voix qu'il avait susurré dans cette masure pour l'appeller pour la première fois par son prénom, pour cette fois qui l'avait fait tressailir.

Il se planta et entreprit de la suivre calmement, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos et avançait avec hâte jusqu'à la masure. Elle n'était plus très loin, à présent. Elle sentit sa main la soutenir faiblement et se retourna encore, la balayant sauvagemment au passage:

-ECOUTEZ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOIR CELUI QUI A CONDAMNE CET ENFANT! Son hurlement précéda un silence tendu, un silence de douleur et il la laissa aller. Pour une fois, les fondations de ses règles morales et la rigide détermination qui l'animait se laissèrent submerger par ce besoin de solitude.

Elle se concentra, à quelques centimètres de lui, tremblant plus violemment que jamais sous l'effort et le froid lancinant, et au bout de quelques minutes, elle transplana. Il la perdait, encore. Mais il la perdait pour la première fois.

Sans bruit, Rogue resta planté là, entre les tombes, sa cape dansant avec le vent qui filait entre les pierres du cimetière.

**OoO**

**Allez mercii pour vos reviews, j'essaie d'y répondre lorsqu'elles sont euuu... Pas anonymes... Voila, mais bon, pour ceux qui laissent des reviews anonymes, elles me font autant plaisir sauf que je peux pas vous répondre et que c'est frustrant des fois...**

**(Oui, parfaitement, bien fait pour le serpent sadique et ba le serpent sadique va au dodo!! niaaââârk!! ET quand je repasserai ce permis, je lui apporterai des navets pour qu'il se la boucle sur les poireaux!) NA!!**

**Bisoux a tous!**


	20. L'amertume ou le revers de la médaille

**Musique:!! Happy Ending de Mika... Il est fort ce ti alien!!**

**OoO**

-Eurydice?

Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais fondit en larmes, incapable de se maîtriser, totalement faible, comme un petit enfant qui a besoin de tendresse et se jeta dans les bras de Karen.

-Viens, ne reste pas ainsi, je vais te trouver une couverture, et puis un peu de porridge, tu te rappelles, tu l'aimais bien...

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, fermement accrochée au corset de la jeune fille.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Severus?

-Bonsoir, Albus.

Il pénétra entièrement dans le bureau de ce dernier et prit soin de bien fermer la porte derrière lui, les traits implacables et secs. Il n'avait pas ramené Hermione.

-Des nouvelles de Miss Granger?

Il baissa la tête, mais garda son attitude de toujours:

-J'ai échoué.

Ces mots n'avaient bien évidemment pas le même sens pour lui que pour le vieil homme, qui parut soudain plus triste, plus âgé encore. Mais qui d'une voix ferme et anormalement autoritaire, déclara:

-Il nous faut pourtant la retrouver...

Rogue contracta sa mâchoire violemment, puis répondit sèchement:

-Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre, je n'ai pas pu y arriver...

-Severus...

-J'ai autre chose à faire que de courir après cette... fille.

Le directeur haussa un sourcil d'interrogation. Rogue n'avait pas dit « idiote », ni « péronelle », ni « petite sotte ». Curieux.

-Je n'ai pas d'autre altenative que de vous y renvoyer, Severus, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas?

Il appuya ces derniers mots par un regard particulièrement perçant, comme s'il avait deviné.

Rogue se raidit, puis articula:

-Mais l'Ordre? Voldemort?...

En guise de réponse, il fut gratifié d'un sourire triste:

-Nous nous sommes débrouillés sans vous jusqu'ici, et pour ma part, je considère la sécurité de Miss Granger comme « primordiale ».

-Vous m'y renvoyez alors? Demanda le Maître Occlumens d'une voix rauque.

-En effet, Severus, tu dois nous la ramener.

-Vous n'avez pas peur des conséquences? Sa voix était bassement dangereuse, et le directeur sut qu'il l'avait trouvée, mais pour une raison ou une autre qu'il ne dévoilerait pas- il en était certain -, il ne l'avait pas ramenée.

-Nous aviserons, Severus, nous aviserons.

Se retournant vers la porte d'un mouvement de cape, il ne vit pas son supérieur serrer le poing en dessous de la table.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Elle avait laissé son ventre se développer, son petit ventre s'arrondir et les clients de l'auberge la félicitaient tous pour l '« heureux événement à venir ». Les pauvres bougres, ils ne se doutaient pas que cet enfant, quand bien même elle avait appris à l'aimer, était condamné indéniablement.

Serveuse avec Karen avait été au départ une solution de secours, mais petit à petit et jour après jour, elle avait prit le coup de main, son expérience au cabaret aidant, bien entendu.

Et chaque soir, elle lisait, relisait « Les métamorphoses » d'Ovide à Karen, qui l'écoutait avec une dévotion silencieuse dans leur chambre. Elles devinrent bien plus que des amies, en vérité. Karen semblait toujours préoccupée par les effets de la grossesse d'Hermione, la couvant sans rien dire, lui facilitant la tâche, pressant son père, le tenancier, de lui laisser quelques pauses salvatrices, où elle pouvait se détendre ou prendre un peu de repos.

Mais la jeune fille était vaillante et motivée et acceptait toute tâche en souriant, gardant une attitude positive et accueillante. Elle fut très appréciée de l'entière clientèle, par ses discrètes attentions et son charme de femme-enfant.

Mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle ne se remettait que difficilement de lui. De son espoir, de ses faiblesses, de sa vaine confiance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il errait, sans but, incapable de se remettre à sa recherche. Il se doutait pourtant bien qu'elle était retournée là où les gens avaient été protecteurs et attentionés à son égard, tout le contraire de lui en somme.

Il était torturé par elle, elle qui l'avait repoussé, après tout. Peut-être avait-ils raison, les deux fous, qui lui affirmaient qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, sur le monde, et sur elle.

Il se décida à contrecoeur, alors, à apprendre et sans même y avoir pensé, se retrouva sur le perron de la cabane d'Iscionus. Avait-il transplané inconsciemment?

OoOoOoO

-Quatre mois de grossesse, tu devrais travailler un peu moins, Eurydice...

-Non, j'ai besoin de ce travail. Répondit-elle sèchement, se massant encore le ventre dans son lit, le regard de son amie braqué dessus.

Elle soupira, et se tourna vers elle, son visage serein et calme. Karen se leva, sans un mot et vint s'allonger contre elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, commme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle sentait qu'Hermione pensait à lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas laissé une chance?

Cette question l'aurait ulcéré si elle avait été posée par quelqu'un d'autre, mais Karen laissait toujours une seconde chance à ceux qui en avaient besoin, Hermione la première. Alors cette dernière soupira et lui sourit tristement, faisant une moue dubitative pour cacher les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux sans pouvoir les franchir. Elle murmura d'une voix rauque:

-Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose lui aussi...

-Tu l'aimes? Demanda-t-elle, riante. Et son amie de devenir tout à coup pensive:

-Je ne sais pas, c'est encore trop tôt pour le dire...

Et Karen de répondre en plantant un regard soudain sérieux dans ses yeux chocolat:

-Si tu ne lui laisses pas une chance, ce sera bientôt trop tard...

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Je ne dirai pas que je t'attendais, mais je savais qu'on se reverrait un jour.

-Epargnez-moi les formules prophétiques.

Iscionus le laissa entrer dans sa demeure, bienveillant, sûr du retour d'Orphée. Après tout, Eurydice était elle aussi revenue en Enfer.

-J'ai... J'ai peur de la retrouver.

Ces simples mots, qui exprimaient pour une fois, une seule toute petite fois, ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, firent sourire le violeur. Il le fit asseoir à sa table et lui servit du whisky, s'asseyant en face de lui, l'air attentif et grave.

-Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais eu autant peur, moi qui ai vécu bien pire qu'une rencontre avec elle. Ce n'est qu'une élève...

-Non, c'est loin de n'être qu'une élève, elle est une jeune fille incroyablement généreuse, fidèle, courageuse, intelligente... Il s'arrêta et but une gorgée de son verre, se murant dans le mutisme, laissant l'homme qui lui faisait face dans l'embarras:

-C'est stupide, je... C'est une élève, elle n'a pas la moitié de mon âge... Je ne comprends pas.

Son hôte soupira et sourit, l'air vague:

-Oui, mais elle est liée à toi par bien des moyens, un peu obscurs, mais irrécupérablement liée à toi, quoi que tu puisses penser.

-Je lui ai fait tellement de mal... Impossible...

-Alors reste ici le temps qu'il faudra pour prendre ta décision. Déclara Iscionus d'une voix remplie d'espoir, souriant avec confiance au supplicié qui lui faisait face.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-J'ai des nouvelles du château, mon Seigneur... Il hésita, puis se réinclina, sentant que peut-être la réaction de son Maître se ferait directement ressentir sur lui.

-PARLE! S'écria Voldemort au bout de quelques instants. Lucius se redressa et s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'exposer:

-Comme vous l'aviez prévu, lorsque je me suis rendu chez la communauté des vampires, un des informateurs de Dumbledore était sur place...

-Et tu as pris tous les soins possibles, j'imagine, pour lui faire croire que nous sommes déstabilisés par la destruction de tous les horruxes?

-Bien entendu, et j'ai fait comme si cela se faisait à mon insu, comme vous me l'avez demandé.

Voldemort sourit plus largement:

-Alors ils vont bientôt se préparer pour ce qu'ils appellent « le combat final »... Va, demande à ton fils à Poudlard si notre petite maman est rentrée avec Severus... Je veux savoir comment s'est passé leur retour...

-Bien mon Seigneur.

**OoO**

Return to Top


	21. Une trêve et une déclaration de guerre

**Bonjour à tous!! Merci pour vos tites reviews, merci vraiment!! Je voudrais quand même faire un énorme "MERCI" à ceux qui sont anonymes mais réguliers, puisque je réponds toujours ou presque aux autres... Donc gabrielle, johanna, Sevivi, O-pOpo-O, love snape, ulis (qui ne se donne même plus la peine de... L'auteur n'a pas pu finir sa phase, un objet courant non identifié vient de lui sauter dessus et elle est morte sur le coup.). Merci.**

**Pour les autres et les pas autres, ceux qui restent et qui font la "ola" avec moi... Votre chap tout frais, le suivant vous fera frémir... (N'en disons pas plus, gare aux spoilers...)... JAI AVANCE LA DATE, BA TANT PIIIIIIISSS!! XD**

**MUSIC: (Eh franchement, vous m'avez vraiment bluffée quand j'ai apprise que vous écoutiez la musique, sérieusement, là, c'est vraiment un beau cado!!) "Somewhere Only We Know" de Keane (nan, mais cette chanson, bon sang...)**

**OoO**

Elle se tenait un peu en arrière, une main sur les reins, souriante et patiente, attendant la commande d'un couple au fond de la salle presque vide, silencieuse, tandis que le patron riait avec un habitué en essuyant les verres d'un geste vif et précis et que Karen nettoyait la table encore sale qui venait d'être quittée, peu de temps avant.

Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussés mais n'étaient pas aussi touffus qu'avant. Ils descendaient en de délicieuses boucles et effleuraient parfois ses épaules. Elle portait une petite robe ample, et avait noué un tablier blanc autour de sa taille, montrant à tous son petit ventre rond. Se déplaçant pourtant avec de plus en plus de peine, elle continuait d'assurer le service en salle et s'en acquittait toujours aussi bien, enchantant la clientèle avec son air serein mais souriant.

Lorsqu'elle vit le violeur entrer, un large sourire illumina son visage et elle s'excusa gracieusement auprès des clients pour venir à sa rencontre, prévenant Karen de sa présence au passage. Elles se préssèrent vers lui et ils s'assirent un instant sur une table vide, avec un clin d'oeil de son père qui riait toujours avec son bonhomme.

-Quel temps dehors.. Déclara-t-il simplement, l'air joyeux.

-Tu as vu toute cette neige? Demanda Hermione avec empressement. Il tourna un bref instant son regard vers Karen, qui était restée poliment silencieuse, un peu interrogatrice. La présence du paria dans l'auberge était chose rare que son amie ne pouvait pas savoir. Le motif de son déplacement devait être pour le moins sérieux.

-Le printemps se fait bien attendre... Tes cheveux ont poussés, je vois, tu es magnifique ainsi...

Elle rosit quelque peu et baissa les yeux en murmurant un « merci » à peine audible.

-Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu ici? Demanda-t-il, arborant un air étonné pour dissimuler le ton grave sur lequel il avait prononcé ces mots.

-Depuis... Presque deux mois.

Cela faisait en effet un peu plus d'un mois que Rogue se cachait chez lui, travaillant lui aussi avec lui, presque muet, partageant son pain et son toit. Iscionus appréciait plus qu'il ne tolérait cette cohabitation pour le moins inattendue, observant le Maître Occlumens changer petit à petit, devenant moins dur avec lui-même, bien que conservant son air insupportable et sec, sa rigueur quasi-scientifique, et son mutisme impénétrable.

Il partait souvent chasser avec lui, coupait occasionnellement du bois, cuisinait, faisait le ménage, et prenait le soir le temps de réfléchir dans son lit, sur le dos les bras sous la tête, regardant le plafond. Mais il finissait toujours par se retourner et cacher son visage contre le mur.

Karen lui fit un discret haussement de sourcil auquel il répondit par un mouvement de la main, comme s'il tassait de la terre. Puis revint à Hermione:

-Tu seras toujours la bienvenue.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la fille de l'aubergiste pour comprendre. Il abritait Orphée.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Lucius? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Mon Seigneur... Un problème... Poudlard... Pas rentrés... Disparus...

Il haletait, venant de courir le plus vite possible le long des sombres couloirs vides du manoir, trouvant son Maître dans une chambre reculée du quatrième étage.

-QUOI?

S'il avait compris, s'il avait réussi à relier les mots entre eux, à les connecter pour établier une suite de mots dignes de sens, Voldemort n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer l'information pour le moins troublante que lui apportait un serviteur zêlé mais essoufflé.

-FENRIR! ALECTO! RODOLPHUS! ICI! IMMEDIATEMENT!

Le bruit de talons claquant dans le couloir se fit entendre comme un roulement de tonnerre, un grondement qui venait des profondeurs et qui arriva bientôt devant les deux êtres en présence.

-Mon Seigneur... Firent-ils l'un après l'autre alors qu'ils s'inclinaient tous devant l'homme assis au coin du feu.

-Le problème est simple. L'Ordre ne tentera rien tant qu'ils ne sont pas rentrés. De plus, si elle accouche avant que j'aie Potter sous la main, elle aura l'occasion de tuer l'enfant... Il faut la retrouver. Et exiger des explications plus que satisfaisantes de Severus pour expliquer le non-respect de mes plans...

-Je me propose pour mener les recherches. Clama Lucius d'une voix claironnante.

-J'te suis... Maugréa Fenrir.

-Nous devons le suivre, de toute manière, Fenrir! Fit Alecto d'une voix sèche.

-Partez sur le champ, je les veux tous les deux vivants... Et n'oubliez pas, soyez discrets... Si le vieux fou découvre des activités inexpliquées, il va se douter de quelque chose, il en est bien capable...

-Bien, Mon Seigneur! Sourit vicieusement Lucius.

Il savait où chercher. Ou du moins, commencer les recherches.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Orphée!

Il s'était accommodé plus ou moins bien de ce nom désuet et hors de propos, mais le ton, alarmé et grave du brave bûcheron le fit frémir et il resta attentif et interdit devant l'incroyable nouvelle.

-Qui les a vu?

-Hypermnestre! Je devais aller lui livrer du bois pour l'hiver, bien trop rude pour ses filles, et elle m'a fait signe de m'éclipser en les regardant. Ils avaient des capes jusqu'au collet...

-Ils sont en campagne discrète... Réfléchit tout haut le professeur, faisant les cent pas dans la cabane, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, le violeur le pressa:

-Il faut fuir, quelles que soient leurs intentions... Vite!

-Il ne me trouveront pas ici...

-Eurydice! C'est pour elle qu'ils viennent! C'était déjà pour elle la dernière fo...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car Rogue avait blêmi et s'était précipité hors de la cabane, faisant flotter comme un drapeau de guerre, ses robes noires derrière lui.

Laissé soudain seul, le bûcheron soupira et s'affaissa sur le lit, fronçant les sourcils. Si les mangemorts continuaient de s'en prendre à eux, ils verraient bien... Il allait partir voir Teental, réfugié dans une grotte de la forêt en cette période de l'année, le froid lui rongeant ses faibles forces, il avait besoin d'un abri chaud et sa grotte attitrée se trouvait au dessus d'une source d'eau chaude, une chance.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Et avec ceci?

-Une cruche d'eau, syouplaît.

Elle leur sourit comme pour confirmer leur commande et partit en direction du bar, de sa démarche un peu lourde, mais souriante, laissant sa robe danser tout autour de ses jambes, son tablier suivre le mouvement et ses petites boucles remuer lentement autour de son regard chocolat. Karen était en train de refaire les chambres pour les prochains clients.

Elle saisit la cruche et donna la commande au patron qui lui fit un bref signe de tête avant de partir pour les cuisines. Aujourd'hui, la salle était vide, à l'exception de cette brave famille. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, laissant rentrer le froid, elle sut qu'un nouveau client venait d'entrer et elle sourit. Avant de rencontrer son regard. La cruche lui échappa des mains et alla se briser par terre dans un vacarme que peu de personnes présentes dans l'auberge auraient pu manquer.

Elle était figée, ne sut plus quoi faire, ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter ceux, d'un noir troublant et abyssal, de l'homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle.

Karen descendit en courant les marches de l'escalier, s'écriant:

-Eurydice, bon sang, je t'avais dit de te ménager! Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass...

Elle venait d'arriver en bas et découvrit immédiatement la raison de la faiblesse passagère de son amie. Se retournant vivement vers les clients qui regardaient la scène avec surprise et appréhension, elle entreprit de s'occuper d'eux, lançant ainsi un bref signe de tête à Rogue.

Il s'avança alors vers Hermione et commença:

-Hermione, je...

Elle baissa la tête, visiblement furieuse, avant de se retourner et de partir précipitamment dans sa chambre, le seul endroit qui pourrait l'empêcher d'entrer et de lui faire du mal.

-Reviens!

Il se précipita à sa suite, alors qu'elle se crispait sous l'effort. Son ventre commençait à être lourd, et monter les escaliers lui fut difficile, malgré tout.

Il lui saisit le bras et s'écria:

-Je t'en prie, écoute-moi avant!

Elle se dégagea brutalement, avant de poursuivre son ascension. Plus que quelques marches et ce serait bientôt sa chambre. Plus que quelques marches.

-HERMIONE!

Elle saisit la poignée, mais il fut plus rapide et s'interposa entre elle et la porte, la saisissant fermement par les deux bras:

-Il faut fuir, les mangemorts sont là!

Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Par pitié, un moment de paix. Ils semblaient la poursuivre même dans sa misère.

Elle soupira et serra les dents, entra en forçant avec son ventre dans la chambre, Rogue ayant trop peur qu'elle se blesse pour résister. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de fermer la porte sur elle et entra avec elle. Elle commença à rassembler ses effets, en un petit baluchon, reprit la cape qu'elle avait prise lors de sa fugue, qui lui avait été ramenée avec sa besace en cuir et sa baguette. Enfin, elle se retourna vers Rogue et dans un regard profondément scrutateur, qu'il supportât avec difficulté, elle lui assènna:

-Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard!

-Il le faut pourtant! Il faillit s'étouffer. Poudlard était le seul endroit sur terre où ils seraient en sécurité, quand bien même cela lui coûtait d'y repartir avec elle, car en un sens, ce serait la quitter pour de bon.

-Non! Je sais que vous devez me ramener, mais je n'irai pas.

Sa voix était calme, il sut qu'elle avait quelque plan en tête, dont il ignorait les méandres. Le vouvoiement lui rappella en outre avec douleur leur dernière rencontre. Dans ce cimetière.

Il eut alors une idée:

-Dans cette masure, juste quelques jours. Lâcha-t-il alors, résigné, pliant sous la honte, déterminé à regagner sa confiance.

Elle le regarda intensément, serrant son baluchon avec vigueur:

-Avec vous?

Il fut interloqué par le ton, mais acquiesça silencieusement d'un air sec. Alors, elle sembla réfléchir, baissant ses tendres yeux sur son ventre. Ce regard le transperça de douleur, il ne savait pas pourquoi, ces yeux qui de la même manière s'étaient posés sur lui dans cette cabane, dans cette chambre, avant d'afficher de la peur et de la colère.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Albus, tout ça, c'est de votre faute!

-Minerva, je sais, je sais... Commença-t-il, un peu résigné.

-Pourquoi diable l'avez vous renvoyé?

-Je sens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Miss Granger, même si je ne saurai dire quoi...

-Mais on ne peut rien tenter sans lui!

-Alors nous allons attendre...

-Et pour Potter et Weasley?

-Nous allons les envoyer Square Grimmaud pour leur entraînement au combat.

-Alors vous voulez les faire combattre, après tout?

-C'est leur tâche, Minerva, nous ne pouvons que les armer du mieux possible...

**OoO**

**Taadaaâaa!! Alors? Roôôo mais j'aimerai trop savoir ce que vous en pensez!! Allez Allez Allez!! (Ra le serpent sautille sur place en se torturant toute seule... Mouais... Bon, disons, heureusement qu'il y a ma pizza... Allez bande de moules adorées (nan en vérité, c'est les huîtres que j'aime pas, les moules, c'est delicious!!)...**

**GROS BISOUX A TOUS!! Et a toutes, accessoirement... éhéhéhéhéhéhéhé**


	22. Les Victimes et les Bourreaux

**Bonjour tout le monde!! Raaâaaâa... Que je hais la fac... (soupir et affaissement d'épaules...)... Brefouille, dans ce monde de tarés (tiens, j'en ai encore vu un hier qui s'amusait à freiner comme un taré quand le feu passait à l'orange, alors que je traversais gentiment le passage pour piétons mon casque sur les noreilles en écoutant "Stop! In the name of Love" de Diana Ross...faut le faire quand même... Zimaginez ma tête?!...O-O!!)... Blablabla...**

**MERCI à tous de suivre, même si parfois c'est mais alors CARREMENT soûlant... MERCI aux reviewers, j'adore partager quelques mots avec vous et... Quoi? Mais quoi? J'ai ma pipe à la bouche? (pervers, s'abstenir de tout commentaire, cette superbe pipe en bois que j'ai baptisée "Edith" pour l'occaz (retenez bien ce nom, y aura des répercussions MAJEURES sur le texte!! sisisisisi) ne supporte pas qu'on la prenne pour un...eu... mâle...XD...) Non, je vous cire pas les converses (r)!! C'est authentique!**

**Musique (raa, mais j'en peux plus, je suis trop contente qu'il y en ait qui écoutent!!) "Deep into the Forest" de Michael Nyman. Elle est vraiment sublime.**

**OoO**

Après l'avoir laissée dire au revoir à Karen, Rogue fut surpris de voir venir et s'asseoir seule à sa table la fille de l'aubergiste. Il lui lança un regard courroucé mais elle se contenta de sourire mystérieusement, avant d'ajouter:

-On a tous droit à une seconde chance. Il appartient à chacun de la saisir et de ne pas la lâcher...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... Répondit-il d'une voix glaçiale.

Elle n'ajouta rien, mais sourit encore. Et se leva, partit dans les cuisines et alors qu'elle revenait, quelques instants plus tard avec un baluchon de victuailles, il vit son amie descendre d'un pas peu sûr les escaliers et comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire par « seconde chance ». Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, Hermione s'était décidée à lui accorder une nouvelle fois sa confiance, même meurtrie par ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Il se leva et raide, alla pour l'aider, mais un simple regard de méfiance mitigée de sa part le fit stopper net.

« Il appartient à chacun de la saisir et de ne pas la lâcher »... Il allait devoir lui prouver qu'il avait changé, qu'il avait peu à peu appris à assumer ses décisions.

Karen lui remit le paquet de victuaille, s'approcha d'Hermione et lui caressa lentement la joue, lui souriant avec une infinie douceur.

Le patron, bourru, de derrière son comptoir lui fit un bref signe de tête et sourit vaguement, avant de reprendre son service.

Puis, se regardant mutuellement, soupirants, ils franchirent l'un après l'autre la porte de l'auberge.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-OU EST-ELLE? PARLE!

Ses traits, démesurément animés par la démence, ne lâchaient pas Hypermnestre qui gisait à terre. Elle conservait un mutisme impressionnant, même sous le Doloris. Le cabaret avait été vidé quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne se précipitent sur elle et les filles, rassemblées comme du bétail dans l'espace de la grande salle. Fenrir montra les dents et Alecto riait à gorge déployée.

Lucius avait pris seul la patronne, mais rien n'y faisait, elle demeurait silencieuse.

Les filles criaient de peur, gémissaient, suppliaient en de vagues murmures rauques, mais rien ne pouvait ébranler la détermination sauvage qu'ils mettaient dans cette chasse à l'homme tortueuse.

-PARLE! C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE JE TE LE DEMANDE, FEMME!

Elle le défia du regard et sourit elle aussi avec démence, ce qui déstabilisa Lucius. Il fut ensuite pris d'un accès de rage et prononça le sort fatal avec fureur:

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

La masure était tout près, il fallait juste gravir un peu la pente. Epuisée, elle se laissa faire, il la prit délicatement par la taille et l'aida à cheminer, doucement, à son rythme, sans rien dire. A son contact, elle s'était d'abord raidie, frissonnant et grimaçant. Puis, voyant qu'il ne voulait que l'aider un peu, elle se détendit et grimpa le plus vite possible pour faire cesser ce contact.

Ils s'installèrent dans la sombre cabane qui craquait légèremment sous le vent. Et tandis qu'il lançait un « Lumos », elle lança un sort pour ranger un peu l'intérieur et dépoussiérer. Les pelles du fossoyeur, disposées ça et là, se métamorphosèrent en deux matelas, couverts par deux couvertures chaudes, dans le fond de la cabane, alors que la vieille table du fond, éffaçée, vint se mettre au centre de la pièce, et la brouette se métamorphosa en deux petits tabourets. Tout fut plus clair. Rogue avait fait apparaître deux bougies et après les avoir allumées, avait fait disposer dans un coin un léger feu verdâtre, qui ne pouvait pas brûler le bois, bien qu'il chauffât la pièce en jetant quelques lueurs vives sur les murs et le mobilier sommaire.

Puis, lentement, elle se dirigea vers un matelas, et prenant son temps, elle se coucha, roulant en boule sous la couverture. Il la regarda faire, le visage insondable, avant de se coucher, lui aussi. Mais au lieu de fermer les yeux pour dormir un peu, il la fixa intensément, de ses yeux noirs comme la nuit et lui murmura dans le silence:

-Pardonne-moi...

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et se retourna pour rencontrer ses yeux si brûlants. Rosissant dans le noir, elle soupira et sourit un peu, quoiqu'elle fut encore méfiante.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Albus, et si vous les dépêchiez leur recherche?

Il leva le nez de sa tasse de thé au citron et la regarda avec gravité:

-J'ai peur qu'ils soient surpris si ce n'est plus par ce qu'ils vont trouver...

Elle haussa un sourcil d'interrogation, buvant sèchement son propre thé blanc. Et il soupira:

-Le problème, Minerva, est le suivant: si Severus a abandonné Miss Granger à un moment donné, c'est qu'il a dû trouver quelque chose de terrible...

-Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il l'a trouvée? S'écria-t-elle.

-Justement... Il n'a jamais utilisé que des mots dévalorisants pour les élèves qui troublaient son quotidien. Mais pour plus d'un mois et demi de recherches, il n'a prononcé que le mot « fille ». Neutre. Purement neutre. Il a dû se passer quelque chose...

-Vous vous basez sur le vocabulaire des gens pour tout deviner?!

Cette fois, elle parut presque choquée par la technique trop simple du grand Maître Legilimens, de la seule personne à effrayer Voldemort en personne.

-Cela est très utile, vous devriez essayer... fit-il en contemplant l'air grave son thé fumant.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Quand elle se leva, elle sortit dehors pour faire pipi, sa grossesse augmentant sensiblement ses besoins. Lorsqu'elle revint, il était debout, en sueur et alerte. Elle déglutit, cette vision en était presque effrayante.

Puis il la vit et s'apaisa automatiquement, soufflant, fermant successivement les yeux et marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Elle ferma silencieusement la porte derrière elle, faisant entrer à sa suite une ultime bourrasque de vent qui souleva sa robe ample avec grâce. Il se frotta les tempes énergiquement. Et relevant la tête vers elle, lui demanda vivement si elle avait faim.

Elle eut une moue curieuse, avant de prendre elle-même le baluchon, d'y attraper un morceau de pain et de s'asseoir sur un tabouret, l'ignorant superbement. Il se renfrogna et se leva avec peine, avant de la rejoindre, s'asseyant sciemment en face d'elle, la fixant encore avec intensité, elle qui feignait de manger comme si elle était seule dans la pièce.

-Hermione...

-Vous voulez dire « Miss Granger »... articula-t-elle distraitement.

Durant un moment, ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre avec un étrange mélange de haine, de peur, de détermination et de mépris. Puis elle baissa les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur la table, ses petites boucles retombant comme un fin rideau autour de sa tête, et devant ce comportement désarmant, il avança lentement sa main, tremblant de la réaction qu'elle aurait. Le bout de ses doigts lui touchèrent le bras, nu et frissonnant, encore marqué par le froid qui règnait dehors, et comme il s'y attendait, elle fit un bond en arrière, les yeux marqués par la peur. Il soupira et retira sa main, en détournant son regard cuisant.

-Je suis désolée... Severus... Elle avait murmuré ces derniers mots avec peine, avalant sa salive, fronçant les sourcils, se raidissant sensiblement.

Mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour redonner un secret espoir de rédemption dans le coeur qui lui brisait le sien.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Introuvables...

-Et cette auberge? Celle d'où il partait lorsqu'il allait voir cet aveugle? Proposa Alecto, d'un air entendu. Ils se tournèrent vers elle et se scrutant mutuellement les uns les autres, partirent discrètement en direction de l'auberge. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps avant que les habitants ne découvrent le massacre du cabaret.

**OoO**

**Alors là... I SHOT THE SHERIFF!! (C'est rien, c'est mon yaka yaka quand ça sent le souffre... mouais... MAis que si que ça sent le souffre, vous trouvez pas?... Attendez... NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI!! ("Quoi?" se demandent intérloqués les lecteurs... Et moi qui leur réponds d'un air pincé (normal, je me pince le nez...)...MES MUFFINS ONT CRAME!!**

**... (CRI DE RAGE)... A quoi ressemble mon cri de rage?**

**a) ACDC en concert**

**b) IZNOGOUD qui échoue une énième fois dans ses plans foireux pour être Calife à la place du Calife**

**c) LUCY VELLEY qui vient de bouffer une platée de piments... (dl'A: vous naviez qu'à lire la fic de LittleBee, ça vous apprendra!! XD)**


	23. Menaces et Mises en Application

**Bonjour à tous!! Bonjour les lecteurs, bonjour les revieweurs, masqués, pas masqués, bref, bonjour le monde. (Moui, c'est déjà ça...) JE ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous pensez de cette hictoire, j'en sais absolument rien, même si les reviews que vous me laissez sont parfois éloquentes "méchant Lucius" "Pourquoi t'as tué Hypermnestre??" " Pov' Sevy"... Bref, préparez-vous au pire. Je vous préviens. N'allez pas me dire que vous l'aurez pas cherché, ni que je vous aurai pas prévénus, c'était au chapitre 8 "Compréhensions et Appréhensions" (Lol, l'auteuse qui a dû vérifier les chaps un par un pour retrouver sa propre citation... Mais quelle coone... Increvable.)**

**Musique? Je suis allé fouiner sur Youtube, comme toujours et j'ai trouvé un truc... alors euu... assez compliqué...Faut taper "Black Beauty Soundtrack" et aller sur "Spirit-Black Beauty theme" (le 4 eme choix!!) quoi vous avez pas le temps? Mais euu!!**

**OoO**

-NOUS VOULONS LA VOIR!

-Restez ici, le professeur Rogue est déjà à sa recherche.

La voix implacable de Minerva, dressée comme un colosse dans son bureau devant un Harry Potter pour le moins nerveux, ne faisait plus d'effets:

-LAISSEZ-NOUS PARTIR!

Elle serra les dents et se tourna vers Weasley qui était demeuré silencieux. Il ne put lui offrir qu'une autre déception par son regard inébranlable. Ils étaient donc déterminés à trouver la vérité par eux-même... Mais Albus ne voulait pas qu'ils quittent le château... Elle semblait pensive et ne remarqua pas la baguette de Ron tendue imperceptiblement vers elle.

Il murmura doucement:

-Désolé, professeur, mais je sûr que vous comprendrez...

Et sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, il la stupéfixa, avant de libérer son ami de ses liens et lui rendre sa baguette.

Ils s'éclipsèrent du château sans être vus de quiconque. Mais tous sauraient que l'inquiétude et l'oisiveté les avaient poussés dehors.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-OU SONT-ILS?

Ils tenaient en joue le patron, ne faisant pas attention aux cris et tambourinements de sa fille, enfermée à la cave.

Ils les avait vus dans la rue, comme de sombres fantômes et sut instantanément que faire. Il ne savait pas qui ils étaient, mais leurs baguettes dépassant de leurs capes telles des poignards acérés prêts à tuer l'avaient alarmé. Il ne connaissait que trop bien l'univers des mangemorts, son neveu leur avait été vendu...

Il avait saisi sa fille sans dire un mot et l'avait enfermée à la cave, posant un sortilège de mutisme, soupirant, et revenant au comptoir pour les voir entrer chez lui.

-PARLE!

Il déglutit mais ne dit rien, conservant un silence étrangement glaçant. Ils frissonnèrent et n'y tenant plus devant l'intensité du regard, comme quelque démiurge qui saurait tout et s'amusait silencieusement de leurs vains efforts, Lucius s'écria d'une voix blanche:

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Les clients présents, assis et muets, se levèrent soudain en masse et criant, hurlant, attaquèrent en désordre les mangemorts qui se replièrent, coururent vers la sortie, laissant le corps sans vie du gérant encore chaud derrière son comptoir.

OoOOOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Tu n'as pas trop froid?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, scrutant le feu péniblement, et il soupira discrètement.

Puis, dans un souffle, peut-être poussé par cette atmosphère chaude et intime ou par le corps tremblant de froid de cette jeune fille pressée au plus près du feu, il murmura:

-J'éspère que tu me pardonneras un jour...

Et elle se retourna plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, plantant son regard grave dans le sien et se levant difficilement en s'aidant de ses bras encore faibles. Il se précipita pour l'aider, et doucement, l'aida à lui faire face, leurs corps subtilement près l'un de l'autre dans la chaleur sombre qui les entourait. Ils restèrent là, à se fixer silencieusement, mêlant leurs yeux chocolat et noirs profond l'un dans l'autre sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Puis, clignant des yeux, elle balbutia quelques murmures inaudibles et se dégagea de la puissante poigne qui la maintenait debout, rosissant, visiblement troublée. Il la laissa partir et s'affaisser sur son lit comme une poupée jetée par inadvertance par quelque enfant capricieux.

Ce bref contact l'avait fait tressaillir lui aussi, de sentir cette peau qu'il avait caressée, ces yeux qui l'avaient aimé, ces lèvres qu'il avait tendrement désirées... Et qu'il désirait ardemment encore.

Dans la pénombre du soir, il alla lui aussi sur son matelas, se laissant bercer par le son apaisant de la respiration calme de la future maman.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Pendant une semaine, ils s'étaient enterrés au Chaudron Baveur, lisant tous les faits divers avec attention, mais lorsque le « Carnage de Cornouailles » parut, ils se décidèrent. Quelques mangemorts, dans un village reculé, avaient massacré deux gérants et des dizaines d'employés et s'étaient enfuis sans motif. Ils pensaient pouvoir commencer par là.

Pour préparer leur périple, ils se métamorphosèrent un peu physiquement et allèrent chercher dans le coffre fort de Harry à Gringott's de quoi payer les repas, ils prirent aussi des vêtements chauds, du matériel de survie et des vivres. Alors seulement, plus déterminés que jamais à retrouver leur amie, ils repartirent.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-Qu'allons-nous faire?

Fenrir réfléchissait. Lui et Lucius parlaient tranquillement auprès du feu alors que les autres dormaient.

-On a pas encore essayé Spinner's End...

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'il ait l'audace de se rendre là-bas... répliqua pensivement Lucius.

-On ne saura pas tant qu'on aura pas essayé.

-Si nous ne les retrouvons pas, je donne pas cher de notre peau.

Fenrir grinça:

-La tienne partira en permière.

Et Lucius se massa douloureusement les tempes.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Il se leva et vit tout de suite qu'elle avait trop froid. Même à travers sa couverture, elle frissonnait dans son sommeil. Il rapprocha son matelas et le colla au sien, sans vraiment y réfléchir, doucement, scrutant attentivement sa respiration vive et se recoucha, tout près d'elle, collant ses pieds chauds aux siens, glaçés, ramenant sa couverture sur eux deux. Et, voyant qu'elle tremblait toujours, la prit délicatement dans ses bras, l'attirant avec une infinie sérénité, comme s'il avait toujours fait cela.

Alors seulement, sa respiration s'apaisa, bien que de temps en temps de légers frissons la secouaient.

Il resta éveillé longtemps, pensant à elle, comment elle avait gagné peu à peu son âme, lui qui ne s'était pas assez méfié... Et s'il était vraiment Orphée? Il n'avait pourtant en rien l'air d'un chantre, et quelque part, c'était lui qui l'avait amenée en Enfer... Et Lily, ce fantôme qui s'évaporait peu à peu même s'il luttait avec vigueur pour s'accrocher à elle. Elle lui glissait comme de l'eau entre les mains, et il oubliait peu à peu sa physionomie, qu'il avait pourtant chérie comme une divinité au fil des années.

Elle bougea entre ses bras, fronçant les sourcils et dans son sommeil, s'accrocha à lui, gémissant et tremblant plus violemment. Il se pencha tendrement vers elle et posa son menton sur son front, la berçant dans le calme de la masure. Mais elle commença à se débattre, poussant de petits cris, devenant nerveuse, son souffle s'accéléra, sa tête rougit, et soudain, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, et fondit en larme. Il ferma les yeux et lui massa le dos avec ses doigts, la berçant toujours.

Elle avait fait un cauchemar terrible et à présent, tout à fait réveillée, elle découvrit un corps qui l'avait enlacée dans un élan protecteur, la berçait comme un enfant, et l'odeur masculine, musquée et chaude, l'apaisa immédiatement, faisant taire son effroi. Elle se recala contre lui et pleura doucement.

Elle avait vu celui qui tuerait son enfant, elle venait de le voir mourir, et pousser un cri, déchirant, devant l'assassin aux yeux gris.

**OoO**

**I SHOT THE SHERIFF!! Nan c'est mon Yaka yaka quand ça sent le... A oui, c'est vrai je vous l'ai déjà dit!! héhéhéhéhéhé!! euuu... nan mais chui à court de speculoos en ce moment (ma mère m'a coupé les vivres parce que je débarassais plus le lave-vaisselle... Mouais, dur dur dur!! XD)**

**Qui est SUPER content parce que Karen n'a pas mouru?? (Je pense, je suggère simplement qu'ils sont tous tristes parce que son papa est mort, lui... nan?) MAIS Soyez happy, sevy et mione sont plus proches!!**

**Allez bisouuuuuxxxx a tous !!**


	24. Fuite, Desir, Vengeance, Retour

**Coucou everybody!! Raa Crevée, mais pas assez pour bien dormir, quel supplice (le premier qui me sourit en murmurant "Tentale" entre ses dents, je lui casse un bras!)... Brefouille, ma paperasse s'allège (elle fait régime à présent...) et je respire un peu (essouflée, pas permis de m'faire courir comme ça, coller un procès, bandes de... BIP..., sales BIP, arrêt cardiaque avec leur BIP, scrogneugneu!!) et je lis.**

**Music... "Only Time" de Era... AAAÄAA**

**OoO**

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?

Karen les regarda dignement, elle revenait de l'enterrement et était tout de noir vêtue, calme mais ses traits s'étaient assombris, par la colère et la tristesse.

Ces deux-là avaient l'air de bien curieux voyageurs, emmitoufflés dans de longues capes chaudes, les joues rosies par le froid et les yeux de ceux qui ont déjà vu beaucoup de choses malgré leur âge.

-Des mangemorts...Ils sont venus pour... interroger mon père... Ca a mal tourné...

Ils demeurèrent silencieux, puis celui qui était roux demanda avec intensité:

-Pourquoi voulaient-ils interroger votre père?

Elle leur adressa un regard dur et ils comprirent qu'elle ne dirait rien. Il était temps de se dévoiler...

-Je suis Harry Potter et voici Ronald Weasley, expliqua Harry en rabattant sa capuche en arrière, laissant voir sa cicatrice, nous sommes venus ici parce que nous cherchons notre amie... Elle s'est enfuie de l'école.. Et... Et un professeur était à sa recherche...

-Grand, sec, fin... Eu... Tout en noir... Le nez crochu, les cheveux gras, de mauvaises manières... Commenta Ron. Elle sourit tristement. Orphée et Eurydice...

-Ils étaient là, mais ont fui les mangemorts...

Les deux se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Si Hermione était poursuivie par les mangemorts, c'est que Rogue devait l'avoir vendue...

-Vous ne savez pas où ils se trouvent actuellement?

Elle ne leur révèlerait pas. Ils ne devaient pas la trouver... Ils avaient l'air d'en savoir peu sûr elle, sur sa grossesse, même si elle savait qu'ils étaient ses amis. Hermione lui avait parlé, de temps en temps, le soir, de Ron, incorrigible gaffeur et de Harry, qui portait sur ses épaules la résistance à Voldemort...

-Je n'en sais absolument rien, ils sont partis précipitamment...

-Vous ne savez pas s'il avait l'air de la « forcer » à partir avec lui?

Que devait-elle répondre?

-Je ne les ai vu que de loin, je ne saurai dire...

Ils eurent l'air déçus, mais sourirent quand même.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils venaient de dévaster Spinner's End, plus de rage de ne les trouver nulle part que pour les chercher vraiment, ou même lancer un avertissement au mangemort. En sortant de la maison calme après le ravage, Lucius prit une bouffée d'air frais, et décida qu'il était temps d'avertir son maître, peu importait la douleur, peu importait le châtiment, ils avaient fait de leur mieux.

Il en avisa ses pairs, qui hochèrent silencieusement la tête, mi-appréhendant la colère du Maître, mi-fulminant contre Rogue, le traître, qui les avaient desservis.

Le bruit de leurs talons contre les dalles de l'allée de pierre qui menait à la petite maison résonna encore après leur départ.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-J'ai faim.

Il sourit. Elle lui accordait enfin un peu de confiance, et il alla en vitesse lui chercher un peu de pain et une gourde d'eau fraîche, qu'elle saisit avec empressement, dévorant avidement, buvant goulûement. Il la scruta attentivement et se sentant observée, elle s'arrêta pour planter son regard dans le sien:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il baissa les yeux et resta fermé. Que dire, après tout? Qu'il la scrutait au delà des limites que la décence acceptait? Qu'il la trouvait douloureusement attirante, ainsi posée sur son lit, mi-allongée, s'abreuvant d'eau fraîche, les lèvres avides?

-Il sera bientôt temps de repartir...

Elle eut l'air soudain interloquée:

-Déjà? Mais les mangemorts? Cette fois, elle avait pris un air méfiant.

-Ils sont en mission discrète, et seront déjà partis quand nous reviendrons... Il eut l'air abattu, et elle ne sut pas pourquoi, elle eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais n'en fit rien, posant à terre la gourde, le dévorant des yeux.

Elle l'avait trop torturé, paraissait-il, puisqu'il voulait la protéger et qu'elle ne le laissait pas faire. Toutes ses petites attentions envers elle n'étaient en rien récompensées et elle rosit un peu de honte. Elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle le laisserait faire ce qu'il devait. Sa situation n'avait rien eu d'agréable, en fin de compte.

Elle avait eu tellement mal lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, pourtant... Pourtant, elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était Rogue, un professeur deux fois plus âgé qu'elle, qu'il devait détester les prétentions des midinettes sur ses prétendues attirances pour elles, et qu'il lui avait fait mal.

Mais elle vint poser sa main sur la sienne, lui massant gentiment avec son pouce sa peau chaude. Des sensations émanèrent comme un voile de chaleur aussi vif qu'un brasier ardent, les souvenirs sensuels lui revinrent aux lèvres, firent frissonner sa peau et battre son coeur d'une pulsion violente et impérieuse.

Il leva des yeux étonnés sur elle, recevant en guise de réponse un sourire.

Elle lui souriait! Il ne rêvait pas, non, c'était impossible, elle lui souriait!

Il déglutit avec peine et ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer cette caresse légère. En le voyant ainsi calme et répondant favorablement à ce contact, elle s'approcha sans bruit de son visage et le détailla, souriant encore aux petites rides qui creusaient finement ses traits, à son nez si crochu, qui lui conférait un air d'aristocrate, aux petites comissures de ses lèvres, qui s'étiraient parfois comme un chat s'étirerait langoureusement, à sa barbe naissante, qui piquait sûrement, à ses cils, dessinés nettement. Alors, n'y résistant plus, elle embrassa lentement son front.

Il eut un tressautement, mais garda les yeux fermés, se laissa faire.

Elle comprit et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe, puis sur les yeux, sur les pomettes, sur le nez, sur l'arrête du visage, porvoquant un frisson. Et un vif sourire. Enfin, lui prenant le visage dans les mains, passant ses pouces sur ses joues chaudes et blanches, elle toucha ses lèvres avec les siennes, ses lèvres si fines et ferma les yeux.

Il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui, et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord timidement, de peur de la brusquer, puis lorsqu'il entendit un premier soupir, leva ses mains qui épousèrent délicatement sa nuque, si tendue, et se pressa tout à fait contre elle, approfondit son baiser avec avidité, faisant lentement entrer sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille qui l'accueillit dans un gémissement étouffé.

Bon sang, même ses gémissements lui faisaient tourner la tête.

Mêlant ainsi leurs souffles chauds, ils se caressèrent tendrement pendant quelques instants, le visage, les cheveux, entremêlants leurs doigts dans de fines boucles ou de longs cheveux noirs, leurs cous, sa pomme d'adam, si dure, sa peau si douce, sa barbe si rêche, si masculine, et d'un coup, ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle.

Silencieusement, ils surent qu'ils étaient tous deux éperdus de désir.

**OoO**

**... ( Snakky s'est officiellement barrée en hurlant de rire devant vos têtes rouges de pas contentement!! XD Elle a ainsi anticipé le lâcher de poireaux et va aller fumer sa pipe... Ouaip Edith, on les a bien eus!! MWAHAAAAHAAHAAA!!)**


	25. Les liens, les parallèles, les liaisons

**Bonjour à tous!! (Non, mais alors là... STOP!! Essayez juste deux secondes d'imaginer mon état. Tout bonnement incroyable. De un, je suis mais alors carrément épuisée (oui, j'ai encore passé la nuit branchée sur Dostoievski, cet homme est un magicien...) De deux, didiou, dans les étoiles pour toutes les reiews que vous m'avez adressées, sérieusement, franchement, vraiment, j'en suis encore stone et étonnée... Donc un ENORME MERCI que je hurle à moitié hystérique (la fatigue aidant, biensûr...) du fond de mon trou... Et de trois... (vous allez rire..pffff, pas juste...) Je suis un tout petit peu... comment dire... angoissée... par le chap d'aujourd'hui... (Snakky se tortille sur son canapé rouge, mal à l'aise, un peu minaudante... UNE VRAIE BLEUE!! RAAAÄAA IMPUISSANCE!!)**

**Musique... (allez, cette fois, tout le monde branche son lecteur, ou tout le monde va sur youtube, a l'arrache les gens...) PINK WATER de Indochine... Une dédicace à celle qui est ma Trelawney, celle qui a guidé mes choix, et qui au delà du virtuel, est profondément ancrée en moi. My boat, my soul, my beauty, and without knowin' it... My Muse.**

**OoO**

Il la fit lentement basculer sur le lit, ses yeux noirs de nuit plongés dans les siens, au rythme de leurs souffles, irréguliers et chauds, le contact de leur peau devenant pressant.

La déshabillant lentement, faisant frotter sa robe sur le matelas et sur sa peau si blanche, il découvrit ses seins, qu'il goûta avec avidité, la faisant sensuellement soupirer, se délectant de ce plaisir grisant.

Elle défit un à un les boutons de ses robes, et l'arrêta pour qu'il la laisse les enlever, l'aidant un peu, se déplaçant lentement. Elle glissa sa petite main si lisse sur la peau de son ventre, le faisant frissonner, et sourire, effleura sa peau, qui palpitait avec ferveur.

Il eut un gémissement pressant, elle le faisait déjà tourner, et lorsqu'il fut débarassé de ses robes, de sa chemise et que son torse touchât celui déjà nu de la jeune fille, il l'enlaça avidement, la pressant fortement contre lui, faisant tout de même attention à son petit ventre.

Elle fit alors adroitement glisser elle-même sa robe, sa culotte et se retrouva nue entre ses bras si tendus. Et alors qu'elle entreprenait de lui enlever le pantalon, faisant claquer sa ceinture, il enfouit son visage dans son cou, la caressant de son souffle si chaud, si entrecoupé et court. Elle soupira de désir et se pressa, gémissant de la lenteur que semblait prendre son action. Il frissonna encore, excité par le contact presque intégral qui unissait leurs peaux déjà moites.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle eut défait son pantalon, il finit de s'en débarasser par de vifs coups de pieds, s'attaquant lui-même à son slip, libérant son sexe déjà si gonflé et si dur. Puis, dans le silence chaud et dans l'atmosphère tamisée de cet abri si doux, si loin de tout, ils se caressèrent tendrement l'un l'autre, soufflant, soupirant, gémissant, et après une si douce torture, il l'interrogea du regard, si intensément qu'elle en eut presque peur, mais le désir balaya toute crainte, tout raisonnement, toute pensée, et elle se cambra sous lui, faisant frotter ses hanches contre son aine. Il gémit alors, et la pénétra, doucement, avant de commencer ses va-et-viens, en de lents mouvements qui la firent s'accrocher à son dos, se cambrer, gémir, puis avec plus de frénésie, plus d'ardeur la faisant presque bondir sous lui, gémissant lui-même sous cette sensation d'ivresse étrange. Ils crièrent l'un peu après l'autre dans la sombre masure qui craquait sous le vent, dans ce cimetière perdu au milieu des montagnes muettes, et personne ne les entendit. Seuls au monde dans un Eden, ils se reposèrent l'un sur l'autre, écoutant leur poul, qui battait à l'unisson dans le silence soudain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il tournait en rond dans son bureau en lissant sa barbe d'un mouvement nerveux, et fit soupirer son interlocutrice qui finit par s'écrier:

-ALBUS, LA SEULE CHOSE A FAIRE A PRESENT, C'EST D'ATTENDRE LEUR RETOUR!

Il se crispa un instant, puis retourna ses yeux lapis-lazulis vers elle et soupira:

-Après tout, peut-être devait-il en être ainsi...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Lucius...Fenrir... Alecto... Rodolphus...Constatant que vous n'avez pas ce que je vous ai demandé, j'en déduis que vous avez échoué...

La voix résonna dans la pièce comme un arrêt de mort, mais ils restèrent silencieux. Voldemort, épuisé par ce probléme de taille, eut un accès de cruauté et pointa sa baguette au hasard sur la rangée qui s'était alignée devant lui:

-ENDOLORIS!

Alecto hurla, ses yeux s'arrondirent sous la douleur et s'injectèrent de sang, ses traits se contractèrent violemment, tournant au rouge puis au violet, elle trassautait régulièrement, essayant de s'accrocher quelque part, sans trouver de prise.

Les autres la regardaient d'un air morne.

Enfin, après quelques minutes, lorsqu'il se fut rassasié du spectacle et qu'il eut envie d'avoir les détails, il abaissa sa baguette, leur faisant signe d'approcher. Puis, chacun à leur tour, alors qu'Alecto crachait, toussait son propre sang en contractant occassionellement un muscle avec douleur, ils expliquèrent la situation.

A la fin, Voldemort se lissa le menton avec ses longs doigts blancheâtres, les scrutant profondément.

-Le seul moyen de gagner du temps, est de s'organiser. Vous allez rassembler nos forces, amenez-moi ici tous ceux qui sont ralliés à ma cause, et faites-le savoir discrètement des émissaires du vieux fou. Il est primordial, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils pour accentuer la délicatesse de la manoeuvre, qu'ils pensent qu'ils ont reçu cette information à notre insu...

Ils s'inclinèrent tous sans mot dire, puis, Fenrir ramassant Alecto et la prenant dans ses bras, ils se dirigèrent vers le sombre couloir, le laissant seul devant un feu crépitant, fermant les yeux pour savourer pleinement ses noirs desseins.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle se rhabilla lentement, replaçant l'anse de sa robe sur son épaule blanche, sous le regard ensorcelé du sorcier, et lui sourit timidement. Par Merlin, il lui referait l'amour sur le champ, juste pour toucher encore cette épaule, juste pour l'entendre soupirer, pour sentir son souffle chaud sur lui, et ses mains sur lui, sans même qu'il ne sache pourquoi, sans même qu'il n'essaye de justifier sa pensée. Il se contenta de fondre sur elle et de l'attraper entre ses bras, de la serrer le plus fort possible contre lui, posant son menton sur le haut de sa tête, fermant les yeux lentement pour mieux se rappeller. Elle ne dit rien, mais caressa doucement son dos avec ses pouces et se pressa elle aussi contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, elle murmura d'une voix ferme:

-Severus, tu dois comprendre, je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard...

Il soupira, puis après quelques secondes où il put glisser son doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la faisant de ce fait frissonner intensément, il murmura lui aussi:

-Je sais...

Il comprenait en effet, bien que partiellement. Elle avait trouvé un peu de paix dans cet endroit curieux, même si elle reviendrai un jour, même si cela prendrait du temps. Et dans son rêve égoïste, il voulut rester avec elle.

-Et pour nous?

Sa voix chaude et masculine la rendait folle. Mais elle n'y avait pas réfléchi. Elle resta pensive pendant quelques minutes, puis, hésitante, lui dit:

-Si tu veux rentrer...

-Non!

Il avait presque crié, rien que l'idée de rentrer seul, sans elle, et de continuer sa vie telle qu'elle l'avait toujours été le faisait frissonner. Il avait besoin de lumière, de chaleur, de vie, maintenant qu'il avait touché la plénitude, il ne voulait pas s'en séparer.

Il ressera un peu plus son étreinte, transi de cette jeune fille blottie contre lui qui lui avait apporté plus que de la douleur et des leçons sur le monde.

-Rentrons chez Karen, alors. Nous aviserons une fois là-bas.

Et il acquiesça silencieusement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils découvrirent la petite maison complètement ravagée. Visiblement, les mangemorts étaient déjà passés par là.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Lâcha enfin Ron, complètement ahuri devant un tel désordre. Harry remit d'un coup de baguette les vieux fauteuils érraflés en place et en se laissant tomber dedans, il répondit d'une voix remplie de fatigue:

-Une seule chose, Ron, ils ne sont pas juste après elle, mais après eux.

-Rogue essayerait de l'aider? Ca pourrait paraître absurde, non?

-Devenir manchot quand on est gardien de quidditch aussi, Ron...

Son ami grommela puis s'affaissa également dans le fauteuil poussiéreux, avant de commenter d'un air suffisant:

-Si on les retrouve, je demanderai à Dumbledore de lui accorder une prime pour qu'il s'achète des fauteuils tous neufs!

-Après ce carnage, il devra acheter plus que des fauteuils neufs, si tu veux mon avis...

Ils rirent doucement puis après avoir lançé plusieurs sorts de proctection sur la maison, ils s'endormirent, s'enfonçant dans des rêves paisibles.

**OoO**

**Voilouuûuu... Bon, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, le lemon me travaille encore... Trop? Pas assez? Choquant? Gênant? Plaisant? (Le serpent jette un coup d'oeil sur Edith et semble la supplier du regard... Edith bougonne: ROôoooöOOÖOooOO... Pas encore!? Je suis pas encore refroidie!! ESCLAVAGISTE!!)**


	26. Retours et Tour de la question

**Bonjour tout le monde!! De retour d'un week-end pas no-life du tout... Brefouille, je vous remercie encore encore encore et encore pour toutes vos reviews, signées, pas signées, explosives, marrantes, ...O-O... Ben quoi?... Non, c'est parce que j'ai pas encore fumé Edith... Ah!! By the way, je vous invite tous à baptiser deux autres pipes (oui, j'ai deux autres petites orphelines, bien que je les utilise de temps en temps... QUI A DES IDEES DE NOMS?!) je n'ai pas d'idées... (Ah ! Ah! Ah...--°... Snakky qui a pas d'idées... CLAP CLAP CLAP...)**

**Music pour ce chapitre:... (Roulement de tambour... "LA DANSE DES CANARDS!!"... (oups, la je crois que j'ai merdouillé quelque part... Reprenons...) "Beautiful Day" de U2... (LOVE LOVE LOVE!!)**

**OoO**

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, prise de court, stupéfaite.

-Par Merlin... Souffla-t-elle.

Karen ne dit rien, elle baissa la tête, et Severus resta debout, l'air aussi impénétrable que toujours.

Elle restait seule pour tenir l'auberge, ils avaient osé tuer son père. Mais combien de pères avaient-ils enlevés? Combien de famille s'étaient déjà retrouvées déchirées par leur faute, par sa faute aussi. Cependant, il attendit patiemment, les mains posées sur la chaise d'Hermione, comme s'il voulait avertir le monde qu'il ne laisserait personne la toucher.

La fille de l'aubergiste le remarqua et en profita pour changer de sujet, souriant tristement:

-Et vous deux, alors?

Son amie baissa la tête en rosissant tandis qu'il levait un sourcil d'interrogation. Cette fille, elle avait vraiment le don...

-En fait, nous étions venus ici pour voir si tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide... Avoua à mi-mots Hermione, levant son regard déterminé dans celui de Karen, sachant très bien qu'elle comprendrait. Et en effet, Karen leur sourit et répondit avec un ton moqueur:

-Besoin d'aide pour fermer? Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire avec cet établissement. Personne ne saurait égaler papa pour faire ce délicieux porridge...

-Question de goût... Marmonna le Maître Occlumens en son for intérieur.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques instants, plongés dans leurs réflexions. Hermione cherchait une solution, c'était un peu de sa faute si Karen avait perdu son père. C'était elle qui lui avait attiré des ennuis.

-... Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je ne pourrai pas le tenir seule... Teental pourrait m'aider, il est seul dans sa grotte et en aurait bien besoin, de travail... Mais il a son orgueil...

Elle soupira et posa sa tête dans ses mains, perdue.

-Nous pourrions t'aider...

Karen la regarda gravement, signe d'une attention accrue, d'une réflexion intérieure fouillée. Le professeur prit un air sévère et lança un regard meurtrier à Hermione, ce qui accrût son air déjà si menaçant. Puis la fille de l'aubergiste, les regardant alternativement avec des yeux durs, murmura:

-Comment?

Hermione s'apprêta à confirmer, mais elle fut prise de court par l'homme derrière elle:

-Hermione pourrait t'aider pour le service et l'entretien et je saurai refaire un porridge « égalant celui de ton père »...

Elle acquiesça lentement, les mains posées sur les hanches, un petit sourire en coin et il en fut ainsi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, ils partirent tous voir Teental, cheminant tous l'air pensifs dans la forêt silencieuse, les membres gelés par le froid, les souffles formant un halo de buée autour d'eux, comme des personnages irréels.

Karen savait où se trouvait la grotte, elle menait devant, alors que Severus et Hermione, plus en arrière, la tête baissée, marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre comme deux êtres qui se rapprochent pour se protéger du froid. A un moment donné, Hermione se tourna vers lui et le scrutant avec avidité, lui murmura doucement:

-Tu es sûr que tu veux rester ici...?

Il se tourna vivement vers et planta son regard impénétrable dans le sien, ce qui la déstabilisa quelque peu, puis il sourit et lui murmura en retour:

-Hermione, le moins que je puisse faire aujourd'hui, c'est de te surveiller... Tu pourrais faire des bêtises...

Elle eut une moue pour bouder, mais il rit doucement et la prit dans ses bras, l'attirant contre lui et lui déposant un petit baiser sur sa tête.

-Sérieusement... Tu n'es pas dans une position facile... Tu es le seul informateur de Dumbledore pour les actions de Voldemort, et... Ta mission était de me ramener...

Elle baissa la tête, et fut surprise lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour la prendre par les bras, la fixant intensément, et articulant d'une voix un peu rauque:

-J'ai pris ma décision et c'est à moi d'en subir les conséquences. Je reste avec toi, tu as plus besoin de moi que Dumbledore.

-Pas vrai! Rit-elle tout à coup, le faisant sourire aussi par cet accès de joie soudaine.

-Petite idiote!

Et leurs rires glissèrent avec le vent entre les arbres décharnés et muets de la forêt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Et en quoi pourrais-je être utile, d'abord?

Teental grognait. Cette proposition était confortable, mais sa vie était déjà tracée, était déjà vaincue. Karen se baissa pour lui sourire, un petit sourire moqueur, tendre et chaleureux:

-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour tenir le bar...

Il les regarda tous les trois alternativment, visiblement mécontent, et ne put que soupirer devant le sourire des deux jeunes filles, radieux et accueillant. En revanche, l'homme qui tenait Eurydice par l'épaule restait de marbre. Il eut un rictus en les voyant finalement l'un près de l'autre et s'adressa au professeur:

-Et toi, tu fais quoi dans cette affaire?

Il renifla de mépris et lâcha d'un ton sec:

-Cuisine...

Alors Teental sourit largement et déclara d'un ton distrait:

-Très bien... Pour t'aider, ma ptite Karen... Juste pour t'aider.

Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra fort dans ses bras, et murmura:

-Merci tonton...

Hermion et Rogue se regardèrent d'un air ébahi.

Cet homme était donc son oncle?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry et Ron quittèrent discrètement la maison, comme deux ombres fugaces. Après en avoir reparlé et en avoir longuement réfléchi, ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion quele bâtard graisseux et leur amie avaient trouvés refuge à Spinner's End et avaient été capturés par les mangemorts, moisissant peut-être dans une cellule, ou même pire.

Ils avaient décidé de revenir à Poudlard. De là, ils pouraient repartir à leur recherche, n'ayant aucune idée d'où leur repaire pouvait se trouver.

**OoO**

**Au Nôooôoord!!... C'était les Coroôoôôns... Ah, vous êtes revenus? Petit chapitre? C'est pas la taille qui... o-O...qui...BREF!**

**Vous savez qu'Edith était le prénom de la femme de Tolkien? Sisisisisi... Leur histoire est digne d'une légende, je vous JURE... Excepté peut-être qu'elle était un peu ..."passive" au niveau socio-professionnel... (Snakky, essaie pas de changer de sujet, tu t'enfonces.. ROôoOÔoÖ!!)**


	27. Quit desirat Pacem praeparet Bellum

**Bonjour à tous!! Qui veut voir un Rogue cuistot??mmh??:D... Brefouille, encore merci pour vos reviews, merci pour vos interprétations et vos pressentiments, merci pour les idées de noms de pipes (ptain, ça va être dur à choisir à présent!!) merci de vous manifester, merci merci merci!! (Le serpent est complètement incontrôlable à l'heure qu'il est... Pronostics??Oo... ABUS DE SPECULOOS!!)...**

**Pour ceux qui sont fans fans fans de une nouvelle fic vient de commencer, écrite par Katy Magda, que je vous conseille... Fortement!! De l'humour, du mystère (Ah ça, oui, du mystère, didiou qu'il y en a!!), des surprises, des prophéties, des rebondissements, et biensûr (héhéhé...) de la romance... niark niark niark... Le nom de la fic?? "Harry Potter et la licorne"... Alez Gogogo et pensez à reviewer, c'est son premier coup d'essai (oui, même vous les muets qui suivent ma fic en silence, je vous ai repérés!! Sisisisisi, je vous jure!!)**

**Musique!! Zavez le choix cette fois-ci, incapable de me décider... sérieux... "Kiss me" de Katie Melua ou "Snow (Hey Oh!)" des Red Hot... Profitez-en bien... Comme vous me l'avez si bien fait remarquer... "CA VA PAS DURER!!" NIARK!!**

**OoO**

Leur affaire avait débuté depuis quinze jours, mais la clientèle s'était pressée à leur porte, dépitée par la perte du cabaret, augmentant de jour en jour, leur laissant toujours plus de travail.

Hermione, Karen, Teental et Severus commençaient aux aurores, s'activant pour les petit-déjeuners, comme de petites fourmis préssées. Puis, lorsque les chambres étaient vidées, vers dix heures, les jeunes filles montaient refaire les lits et nettoyer les pièces, tandis que Teental servait en salle les derniers levés ou les arrivants, et que le Maître Occlumens préparait déjà méthodiquement les déjeuners.

Puis ils servaient les repas, les demoiselles souriaient et riaient, glissant entre les tables comme de légères danseuses, bien que la grossesse d'Hermione la fit davantage ressembler à un pingouin. Teental grinçait aux blagues des nouveaux habitués, partageant avec eux un humour qu'il avait presque oublié avec les années de solitude. Severus serpentait entre les casseroles, les feux doux et les préparations, maîtrisant avec doigté les règles de la cuisine, déjà au fait des choses par son éxpérience de la précision et de la rapidité dûe aux Potions compliquées qu'il était habitué à préparer. Quelque part, il aimait ce qu'il faisait puisque même si personne ne le voyait, il satisfaisait l'appétit vorace des clients.

Et son porridge était nettement meilleur que ce Karen avait bien voulu dire.

L'après-midi, après avoir amorcé les préparations nécessaires pour le soûper, il montait avec Hermione dans leur chambre, se reposait entre ses bras, la regardait dormir ou lisait, profitait du temps qui lui était épargner pour la taquiner et dans un ultime recours, lui faire l'amour.

Karen s'occupait avec Teental des clients de l'après-midi, faisait la vaisselle, et riait avec lui des blagues que les nouveaux habitués lui avaient raconté.

Le soir, ils se remettaient au travail jusqu'à des heures tardives, et faisaient tous la vaisselle, transis de fatigue, écroulés sur les verres sales ou les fourchettes, sifflotant, chantant, et allaient se coucher sans demander leur reste, dormaient comme des nouveaux-nés jusqu'au matin.

Quinze jours et la routine s'était déjà installée, avec leur vie si étrange, leurs relations si curieuses à biend des égards, et leur optimisme grisant et si fascinant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hermione et... Rogue ont été enlevés, c'est certain, nous avons vu l'état de Spinner's End, c'était un carnage...

Ils baissèrent tous deux la tête, encore emmitouflés dans leurs capes épaisses, devant le bureau du directeur qui s'était levé en pleine nuit pour les recevoir, prévenu par MacGonagall, qui les avait elle-même cueillis furieuse aux grilles du château.

L'homme réfléchit.

Si Rogue avait abandonné Hermione puis l'avait secourue, quelque soit le danger, avant de se faire prendre à Spinner's End, il n'y avait plus rien à éspérer pour eux.

Il savait comment les traîtres étaient reçus lorsqu'ils revenaient au bercail. Quant à Hermione, le seul fait qu'elle soit l'amie de Harry Potter, mis à part son statut de Sang-de-Bourbe et le mystérieux problème qui avait fait reculer Rogue, la mettait elle aussi dans une position délicate.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un hibou frappa du bec à la fenêtre, frissonnant.

Le directeur s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir et d'attraper le message qu'il portait entre ses serres. Il l'ouvrit devant les airs étonnés et curieux des jeunes hommes puis le lit, impassible.

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa lecture, il se lissa la barbe et marcha vers le feu en froissant dans son poing le morceau de papier, sans rien dire. Quand il l'eut jeté dans les flammes dévorantes, il se retourna vers eux et son visage, à demi éclairé par les lueurs rougeoyantes, se fit dur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Ron d'une voix blanche.

-Les mangemorts ont rassemblés leurs forces. Apparemment, les loups-garous, les géants et les vampires, en tout cas une vaste majorité de ces éspèces, sont avec eux

Les deux amis se regardèrent, se comprirent, habitués à vivre à deux, déjà rôdés l'un à l'autre depuis des années. Puis Harry, d'une voix tremblante dit:

-Où?

Ils ne pouvaient se rassembler que près de leur Maître, un plan devait être établi pour les attaquer, ils en étaient sûr. Et la deuxième chose dont ils étaient certains, c'était que là où se trouvait Voldemort, se trouvait Hermione. Et Rogue.

-En Ecosse, près d'Edimbourg... Dans un village de bord de mer. D'après le message... Répondit le directeur d'un air absent, répondant du tac au tac, ne se doutant pas de leurs intentions.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Demain? Congé? Mais... Les clients?

-Laisse les clients où ils sont! Tu pourras te reposer, Hermione...Cinq mois de grossesse, ça n'est pas rien...

Elle s'était pratiquemment évanouie en revenant dans leur chambre, il l'avait attrapée in extremis et l'avait traînée dans leur lit, avant de courir lui chercher une potion chez l'apothicaire du village.

Elle ne s'était pas réveillée tout de suite, il l'avait longtemps veillée, caressant inlassablement ses petites boucles, l'air tantôt calme, tantôt alarmé, selon les mouvements saccadés qu'elle faisait dans son sommeil.

Elle devait faire un cauchemar atroce, il la voyait, impuissant, brasser du vent avec ses bras, les traits éffrayés, tirés, furieux, désespérés. Puis elle se roulait en boule et pleurait silencieusement, tapant le matelas d'un poing rageur.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, le soleil venait de poindre à l'horizon et en sueur, elle s'accrocha à lui comme un enfant. Lentement, lui murmurant de douces paroles de sa voix grave et profonde, il l'avait apaisée. Et ne sentant plus aucune réaction, plus aucun tressautement, plus aucun pleur, il la rallongea tendrement, profondément endormie.

Elle dormit toute la journée et il dut expliquer à une Karen pensive la situation, avant de partir sèchement vers les cuisines. Son esprit était obnubilé par elle, sa fatigue pressante, son cauchemar impressionant, ses petits pleurs si attachants.

Le soir, Karen annonça à la salle remplie que demain était jour de fermeture. Les clients eurent beau protester, le fait fut établi. Un jour de congé dans la semaine.

Un mois qu'ils dirigeaient leur affaire, et même s'ils étaient tous fatigués, leur entrain était toujours constant.

L'auberge, devenant peu à peu un lieu bondé, réputé dans le village, ne désemplissait plus, et d'un jour de congé par semaine, ils passèrent à deux, pliants sous le nombre croissant de clients.

Lors de leurs deux jours de congés, la future maman et le Maître Occlumens allèrent rendre visite à Iscionus, Hermione ayant beaucoup insisté.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant sa cabane, ils le virent emmitouflé dans une grande cape lourde, coupant inlassablement son bois. Puis, se retournant vers eux, il les accueillit d'un énorme sourire franc. C'était une journée très agréable, même s'ils étaient transis de froid, et qu'ils durent se réchauffer mutuellement cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain, ils restèrent au lit, lisant, commentant, se disputant, feignant de dormir, se jetant l'un sur l'autre, se moquant l'un de l'autre, buvant une bonne tasse de thé, se désirant, s'aimant.

Un état de grâce, parsemé de petites blessures, qui unissait chaque jour un peu plus leurs âmes. Ils en avaient presque oublié leur ancienne vie, où il était professeur et espion et elle une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui passait son temps à la bibliothèque.

Plus que leurs baguettes et ils étaient prêts pour leur éxpédition en Ecosse.

MacGonagall, dans sa sagace prévoyance, les leurs avaient retirées lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, et ils n'avaient aucune idée de leur emplacement. Connaissant leur directrice de maison, elles pouvaient être n'importe où. Ils avaient mis Dobby sur l'affaire, et avaient réussi à amadouer Hagrid, qui malheureusement, s'étaient tous deux révélés inutiles et impuissants. Ils durent prendre encore leur mal en patience, trépignant de rage de ne pouvoir secourir leur amie. Et le bâtard graisseux s'il était encore vivant.

**OoO**

**But I need more than myself this time... Râaâaa, z'êtes déjà là?! Lool... Alors, qui croit comme moi que si les ambitieux extrêmistes existaient pas on ne s'en porterait que mieux?? A MORT VOLDY!! ( Si vous êtes de mon avis, allez tous faire chier hamataroo, elle va trop adorer!!) Biouxxx a Tous! Les revieweurs qui sont pas loggés, je pense bien à vous, les revieweurs loggés, je vous attend avec impatience, les lecteurs cachés, je vous ai vus, râaaâaa!! xD allez PEACE AND LOVE!!**


	28. On se retire ou on s'avance ?

**Coucou tout le monde!! Le serpent de son trou est malade... mouais... Nan mais si... Ca m'apprendra à danser sur Billy Idol dans mon jardin... Du reste, encore merci pour vos reviews... Je vois que ça vous a perturbé de voir que notre ti sevy pouvait être un SUPER cuistot...Et pis que ce bonheur ne va pas durer... Ba j'ai vérifié (oui, j'ai enfin fini cette fic mais je continue de publier tous les deux jours...Comment ça "c'est vache!"?!...pfff... Tiens, je viens de relire mon OS sur les "Chroniques de Poudlard"... Oo... Vodka par Fedex (r), hein?... (sifflement et regard par terre...) ahem...**

**Musique!!... "Stop! In the name of Love" de Diana Ross... (Oui, vu le nom, vous vous doutez que les méchants sont encore un peu en vacances... Pffff... Je vais te me les ramener à coups de pied dans le derrire, tu vas voir...)**

**OoO**

-Eurydice! Vite, quelqu'un!

Elle venait de s'évanouir en pleine salle, faisant au passage tomber une table.

Inerte au milieu des bris de verres et des plats fumants. Karen était immédiatement accourue. Elle savait que son amie avait de plus en plus de mal, du haut de ses six mois de grossesse, à tenir le coup. Elle allait constamment aux toilettes, mangeait ses plats avec voracité, pleurait facilement, étant plus sensible, et se prenait de terribles envies de vomir qui la minaient à petit feu. Sans parler de son travail, qui était très physique.

Deux mois qu'elle travaillait comme serveuse et qu'elle faisait l'entretien...

Les jours commençaient à s'adoucir, la neige avait commencé à fondre, et le ventre de la jeune fille avait commençé à prendre du volume.

-Je suis médicomage! Clama un client, se levant d'un seul coup de sa table et se précipitant sur la jeune fille.

-Il faut l'amener dans sa chambre! Aidez-moi...

-JE... VAIS... LE... FAIRE...

Ces mots, hachés et tremblants de colère, retentirent dans la salle. Le cuisinier, raide et rouge de fureur, s'approcha de son amante, enlevant en vitesse son tablier noir, et entreprit de prendre doucement la serveuse dans les bras pour monter lentement les escaliers, sous les regards encore choqués des clients. Teental du comptoir, lança un regard éloquent à Karen.

Il fallait que leur amie se repose. Il leur fallait quelqu'un pour aider Karen. Et il fallait quelqu'un de solide.

Severus la posa avec une infinie délicatesse sur leur lit, et ne se souciant plus le moins du monde des clients, lui caressa le visage, puis la claqua légèremment, assez alarmé jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à elle, quelques instants plus tard, nauséeuse, affaiblie et tremblante. Alors seulement il soupira et lui sourit faiblement. Elle ne s'évanouissait aps ouvent, mais lorsque cela rrivait, il avait toujours peur, il ne savait pourquoi. Plusieurs fois il avait dû être violent avec elle, lui frappant le visage, l'apellant fermement en la secouant, mais cette fois-ci, elle se réveilla facilement et ce fut heureux.

-Les clients! S'écria-t-elle soudain, se rapellant petit à petit de ce qui s'était passé.

Il la plaqua fermement au lit, son regard fermé et intransigeant:

-Au diable les clients, à partir de maintenant, tu vas te reposer!

-Mais... Protesta-t-elle faiblement. Elle soupira, et respira très fort.

-Pas de mais, jeune fille! Dodo et Miam Miam... Tout ce dont tu as besoin à présent...

Elle rit doucement, et l'attira à elle, en murmurant:

-Vous avez oublié « Câlin », professeur...

Il prit un air choqué, et lui mordit la lèvre pour jouer. Qu'importe, elle était de nouveau là, parmi eux, avec lui, haletante mais vivante, rosie, pleine et souriante.

Elle répondit en glissant sa main dans son pantalon, aussi vive qu'une anguille. Etouffant un cri, surpris et pris en traître, il se tendit.

-Pas... Maintenant... Les... Clients... Parvint-il à gémir. Et elle rit, s'approchant lentement de son oreille et susurrant d'une voix suave et chaude:

-Au diable les clients...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Iscionus, nous avons besoin de toi...

-Encore? Le temps s'est pourtant adouci...Le chauffage devrait être plus facile à assurer...

Le vieillard et sa nièce se regardèrent et finalement, Teental s'avança vers lui et lui exposa les faits:

-Non, il ne s'agit pas du bois. Eurydice est bien avancée dans sa grossesse, elle ne pourra plus assurer le service longtemps...

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, puis, après quelques secondes, esquissa un sourire nerveux:

-Non...

-Si... hocha l'aveugle de la tête.

Iscionus soupira, avant d'ajouter:

-C'est vraiment pressant?

-Puisqu'on te le dit... maugréa une fois encore le vieillard.

-Bon, bon, bon... Bougonna-t-il en lâchant sa hache. Mais c'est juste pour t'aider, Karen!

Elle sourit chaleureusement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, sous le regard tranchant de son maître.

Tout d'abord, cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'ils ne savaient pas où l'horcruxe se trouvait et personne dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait la force magique nécessaire pour l'aider à en créer un autre. Seuls Quirell et Rogue en avaient été capables.

Ensuite, même s'il s'était assuré de faire savoir aux espions de Dumbledore la création de leur armée et son rassemblement en Ecosse, aucun mouvement n'avait été amorçé de leur côté.

Potter et son ami restaient introuvables également, et chaque jour, Voldemort les faisaient, lui et quelques fidèles discrets, parcourir le pays à la recherche soit de l'horcruxe, soit de Potter. Mais ils ne trouvaient rien.

Potter et Weasley étaient logés dans la Salle sur Demande, se faisant livrer les repas, discutant lorsque c'était nécessaire avec Dumbledore ou MacGonagall par le réseau de cheminette.

Hermione était bien cachée dans une petite chambre dans une auberge perdue dans la campagne anglaise, entourée par les bois environnants.

-Lucius... Il est primordial de trouver la mère d'abord... Si on trouve Potter mais que l'horcruxe est d'une manière ou d'une autre détruit, cela nous mettra dans une position de faiblesse. Il faut se concentrer sur l'horcruxe...

Lucius acquiesça, surpris par le calme relatif dont Voldemort faisait preuve.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était convaincu que la future mère n'aurait pas la force de tuer son propre enfant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Harry, je n'en peux plus... La voix de Ron était cassée, il agitait vaguement son bras valide au dessus de lui depuis son lit. Son ami, le visage caché par la pénombre, répliqua doucement:

-On la retrouvera, Ron, on la retrouvera...

-J'arrive pas à croire que Rogue ait voulu l'aider... Et dire qu'on pensait qu'il l'avait vendue... J'en viendrai presque à vouloir le remercier.

Il entendit un soupir près de lui et ajouta, mal-à-l'aise:

-S'il est encore vivant, bien entendu...

**OoO**

**I keep waitin'... Ah!! Z'avez fini...Fort bien, fort bien.. J'éspère que cette fic ne vous traumatise pas encore à coup de gnangnan... (Snakky en train de prier, et Edith la pipe qui gueule à côté que l'auteuse ferait mieux de choisir un prénom pour ses grandes soeurs... Pffff... ET LE RESPECT DES ANCIENS? TAIS-TOI ET FUME, SALETE!)**

**Message à Popo... Va voir ton blog de temps en temps!!**


	29. Doutes, rien que des doutes

**Bonjour tout le monde!! ... Graaâaa... Je suis vraiment trop dingue de Viggo...VIGGOôOoÖ!! love love love... Bref. vous vous en foutez.**

**Pourquoi je publie le chap en avance? Cadeau d'anniversaire!! XD...--°... Brefouille, remerciements à tous encore une fois qui me témoignez de votre plaisir à lire (DINGUE DE VOUS!! GWAAÄAAÄA)**

**Musique!!...The End has no End des Strokes... Rock'n roll mood... Allez, j'arrête et je vais finir le gâteau au chocolat (no poireaux, no poireaux no poireaux NO POIREAUX!!)**

**OoO**

Iscionus s'était révélé être doué pour le service en salle, bien qu'imposant, il était jovial et entraînant, prompt et attentif.

La vie avait continué sans Hermione qui réfléchissait souvent à son plan, laissée seule dans sa chambre.

Elle ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard parce qu'elle avait peur. Des réactions des adultes ou même d'une nouvelle rencontre avec Draco Malefoy, de s'entendre dire que l'enfant qu'elle portait était une arme de l'ennemi. Elle comptait rester ici et accoucher loin de tout, loin de la guerre, des complots, et puisqu'il le fallait, tuer elle-même cet enfant.

Elle avait à présent un mois pour s'y résigner, puisque ses huit mois de grossesse arrivaient et pleurant de rage lorsqu'elle se réveillait de ce cauchemar affreux qui revenait sans cesse où ce n'était pas elle qui le tuait, mais deux yeux gris.

Severus entra et interrompit ses rêveries, déposant sans bruit un repas fumant sur la table. Elle lui sourit avec confiance et il déposa en vitesse un chaste baiser sur sa petite joue gonflée et chaude.

Il avait appris qu'il fallait la prendre de vitesse lorsqu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber dans ses filets. Elle feignit de grogner et porta son attention sur son repas, et le fit se raidir.

-Hermione, mange-en au moins la moitié...

-Je n'ai pas très faim... Avoua-t-elle à mi-mots. Il sourit et d'un air docte, récita:

-Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé...

Elle s'assombrit. Le bébé... Qu'elle mange ou qu'elle laisse son assiette, il resterait condamné, il n'aurait pas le droit de vivre.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais lorsque ce fut le cas, il fondit sur elle et lui déposa des tas de petits baisers sur le corps, finalement résigné à laisser une fois de plus les clients attendre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

La voix sceptique de Teental résonna dans la salle vide. Il était tard, mais elle était descendue, avec beaucoup de difficulté du fait de ses huits mois et demi de grossesse. Et tous, devant cet effort particulier, s'étaient rassemblés au comptoir pour l'écouter.

Dans sa petite main, elle tenait quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir.

-Ce sont des oboles...

Iscionus soupira et sourit doucement, scrutant les cinq pièces luisantes qu'elle leur faisait à présent découvrir.

-Pour quoi faire, Eurydice? Demanda avidement Karen, les maisn posées sur ses hanches.

-Il y en a une pour chacun. Si l'un de nous rencontre un jour un problème quelconque, il n'aura qu'à la presser fort et ses soeurs indiqueront aux autres qu'il a besoin d'eux. Et dans la mesure du possible, ils pourront serrer leur propre pièce dans leur main pour transplaner...

-Pourquoi tu nous donnes cela maintenant?

La voix de Teental devint suspicieuse, et elle rosit en baissant les yeux.

-Elle a peur pour nous, vieillard! Assèna d'un ton sec le Maître Occlumens. Il prit une pièce de la main de la future maman et lui sourit tristement, ne s'attardant pas sur les traits sévères qui venaient d'apparaître sur le visage de l'aveugle.

Chacun prit une pièce et sans autres mots, ils montèrent se coucher, un peu tristes, un peu pensifs, mais déterminés à honorer le travail que leur amie avait fourni à leur insu pour les protéger.

Elle savait qu'elle menaçait la tranquilité de leur existence en vivant avec eux, les mangemorts devaient la chercher, et avaient déjà laissé de nombreuses victimes sur leur passage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-C'est important Draco, tu dois surveiller les allées et venues de ce vieux fou. Si jamais tu vois Granger, Rogue ou Potter, tu m'avertis immédiatemment, compris?

-Je ne te décevrai pas, père. Clama le jeune homme, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. Une fois que son père eut disparu des flammes de la cheminée de sa salle commune, il alla réveiller Crabbe et Goyle. Les frappant brutalement pour qu'ils l'écoutent avec attention.

-Vous allez m'aider, nous avons une mission très importante...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-On les avait presque, par Merlin, on était si près!

Harry, ligoté comme lui dans son lit, jeta un coup d'oeil au professeur MacGonagall qui s'était endormie sur sa chaise.

-Patience, Ron, on aura une autre chance...

-Mais elles étaient devant nous! Et dire qu'elle les avait confiées à Mimi Geignarde... Ajouta-t-il sombrement.

-J'ai un plan, Ron, il faut juste attendre le bon moment...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hermione, nous sommes introuvables...

Sa voix, susurrée dans le noir, si près d'elle, la fit frémir.

-Ils n'hésiteront pas à les massacrer, Severus, à vous massacrer!

-Je sais que tu es encore plus en danger parce que tu vas bientôt arriver au terme de ta grossesse, mais ils ne reviendront pas ici...

Il la pressa plus fort entre ses bras, puis ferma les yeux en repirant son léger parfum.

-On ne sait jamais... finit-elle par dire d'une voix blanche.

Et elle se blottit en boule, fermement enserrée par l'étreinte qui la protégeait de ses sombres réfléxions.

Severus savait qu'elle avait raison. Les mangemorts devaient la chercher d'un bout à l'autre du pays et peut-être que dépités par les résultats infructueux de leurs vaines enquêtes, ils reviendraient ici.

Il ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là, essayant de trouver une solution pour qu'elle reste introuvable. Elle ne sortait de sa chambre que pour les accompagner au marché et pendant les deux jours de congés, mais il ne pouvait pas la séquestrer...

Finalement, il fut ramené à la réalité par le léger frottement des doigts de Karen sur la porte. Même s'il avait eu du mal avec cette équipe agaçante, il les respectait tous les trois pour les prévenantes attentions qu'ils portaient à son amante. Teental ne pouvait s'empêcher de le railler un peu de temps en temps, mais ils s'y était habitué en fin de compte, répondant lui-même sur le même ton à l'aveugle et petit à petit, leurs joutes verbales étaient devenu un jeu très apprécié des habitués. Et d'eux-même au fond.

Iscionus, zêlé et discret, l'irritait par ses regards en coin et ses clins d'oeil entendus. Mais Karen était de loin la plus énervante. Elle semblait le lire comme un livre ouvert, et il s'en désolait, gardant constamment avec elle son attitude fermée et distante. Ce qui la faisait rire. Et ce qui le faisait grommeler et grogner dans sa cuisine.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte en murmurant d'un ton sec et virulent:

-J'arrive!

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement et bondit dans les esclaliers, tandis qu'il soupirait en se massant les tempes avec vigueur.

Ca promettait d'être une rude journée...

**OoO**

**Ils sont dingues, nan?? Vous avez deux choix pour vos pressentiments...**

**a)... YAKA YAKA!!**

**b)..I SHOT THE SHERIFF!!**

**(Moi, je suis neutre, je gueule "OSGILIATH EST OCCUPEE!!" Biouuxxx à tous, merci les lecteurs, merci les revieweurs, merci les amis, merci les meilleurs, merci ma femme, merci ma mère, merci le monde (oui, nan l'optimisme n'est pas une maladie...--°)**


	30. Le Retour du Maître des Potions

**Bonjour tout le monde! Oui, même ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte ou en fav' sans pour autant me laisser de review, ...;D... Donc encore encore encore encore MERCI aux revieweurs, merci les gens, je suis toujours super contente quand je vois vos impressions, merci.**

**Ce chapitre, je le dédie à un ange qui s'est posé sur ma fenêtre sans savoir qu'elle était pleine de barbelés, et qui m'a aidé à traverser les épreuves sans le savoir.**

**Musique! Vous l'écoutez encore? Z'en voulez encore? ... "Too late to apologize" de Timbaland...Oui... pour ceux qui connaissent déjà l'air...Vous verrez bien.**

**OoO**

Hermione ne sortait plus depuis quinze jours, après s'être maintes fois récriée devant l'air autoritaire du Maître des Potions, puis s'être inclinée devant son air triste.

Fallait-il qu'elle l'aime autant...

Elle restait dans sa chambre et trois fois par jour, il sortait de ses cuisine pour lui apporter son repas prêt, la retrouvait comme un lion en cage à refaire encore et encore le lit, à gribouiller des notes à propos d'un livre sur un parchemin, ou respirant intensément à la fenêtre. Elle essayait de s'occuper, de plus en plus nerveuse.

Elle en était à huit mois et demi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Elle n'est pas ici, Fenrir! Bon sang, on a autre chose à faire que de prendre un verre!

Le loup-garou sourit largement. Puis se tourna vers le blond et triomphant, le nargua:

-Ca te dirait de voir ce qu'est devenu notre Severus?

Malefoy écarquilla les sourcils:

-Il est ici?

-Oui, je l'ai vu monter un repas tout à l'heure...

-Brillant... Murmura le mangemort, subjugué.

-Je savais bien qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. Mais on va devoir être plus prudents cette fois-ci...

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères? Demanda Lucius d'un ton mielleux.

-L'un d'entre nous se glisse inaperçu dedans et trouve la fille. Les autres attendent dehors en renfort.

-Basique mais efficace.

-En tout cas, plus sûr que le plan que tu nous avais concocté la dernière fois...

Lucius serra les dents et son regard gris d'acier se perdit entre les carreaux de l'auberge.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus prépara son plateau avec un léger sourire. Il était sûr qu'elle aimerait son porridge.

Puis, lentement, il le prit pour monter les escaliers.

Pourtant, il devait être trop distrait car ses années d'espionnage ne servirent à rien. Une ombre le suivit de loin et nota avec précision la disposition des chambres, l'itinéraire qu'il prenait et en dernier lieu, la chambre dans laquelle il entra.

Et recula avec prudence jusqu'à la grande salle en attendant le moment propice.

-De la confiture de fraise dessus?

Elle sourit irrésistiblement et il fronça les sourcils, soupirant d'un air abattu.

-Severus...

-Arrête ton manège, Hermione, je vais te la chercher, ta confiture!

Elle parut soudain blessée et son sourire s'évanouit instantanément. Et il eut un rictus indescriptible en l'accueillant dans ses bras. Elle s'y jeta et tout en caressant tendrement ses cheveux, il lui murmura:

-Le surmenage...

Et il entendit d'une voix taquine:

-Ces corcnichons de clients...

De leur petite chambre philtra un grand éclat de rire, et quelques instants après, sortit un cuisinier résolument heureux de céder aux caprices de sa belle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, à peine deux minutes plus tard, elle déclara sur un ton moqueur:

-Quelle rapidité... Pour un peu on pourrait se deman...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais se raidit en découvrant que l'homme qui venait d'entrer n'était pas prêt de lui donner de la confiture de fraise pour son porridge.

-Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous? S'écria-t-elle en se reculant vers la fenêtre, les mains sur son ventre, le regard d'une créature au pied du mur.

L'inconnu enleva sa capuche et elle découvrit avec horreur Rodolphus Lestrange, bien taillé, un sourire en coin, qui levait déjà sa baguette.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La confiture de fraise était assez difficile à attraper dans la chambre froide, et Severus dut lutter avec plusieurs mottes de beurre avant d'en attraper un pot et ressortir de cet endroit avec soulagement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter, il vit une silhouette de dos se diriger vers la sortie, la démarche un peu maladroite, comme sous le poids de quelque objet volumineux. Mais le coeur guilleret, il monta quatre à quatre les marches pour trouver la porte grande ouverte. Il manqua un battement de coeur et se précipita à l'intérieur avant de lâcher le pot de confiture par terre.

-Hermione...

Il dévala les escaliers avec fureur, brandissant sa baguette, imaginant les pires scénarios et se rappella de l'homme qui portait quelque chose de volumineux.

La rue.

Vite.

Il bondit hors de l'auberge et l'entr-aperçut, quelques mètres plus loin, cheminant avec difficulté dans la foule du marché vers une ruelle sombre.

Severus le rattrapa alors qu'il entrait dans la ruelle sombre et lorsque l'autre se retourna, il put aisément reconnaître Rodolphus. Paniqué, il lui lança:

-Stupéfix!

Et Rodolphus, sous le poids de la jeune fille ligotée, tomba à terre. Le Maître Occlumens se précipita vers elle et la détacha immédiatement, tenté de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle pointa du doigt avec horreur quelque chose derrière lui et il sut que les « renforts » étaient là. Il saisit sa main et transplana dans l'auberge, leur laissant quelques minutes.

Il hurla:

-KAREN! ISCIONUS! TEENTAL! VITE! VENEZ ICI!

Ils accoururent, secoués par les appels intransigeants et le ton d'urgence qu'il avait pris.

Lorsqu'il furent là, ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. La porte de l'auberge explosa avec fracas et Lucius entra, triomphant. Suivi de près par Fenrir, Alecto, MacNair, et Lestrange.

-La petite famille au complet. N'est-ce pas adorable? Son ton était mielleux et Severus prit la main de Karen discrètement, qui comprit et prit la main d'Iscionus. Ce dernier prit lui aussi la main de Teental. Les mangemorts remarquèrent leur manoeuvre, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de jeter un quelconque sort. Déjà, la troupe avait transplané, sous leur nez. Et à leur barbe.

-Toi et tes introductions... Marmonna Fenrir en secouant négativement la tête.

-Où sommes-nous? Demanda d'un ton trivial l'aveugle, se remettant difficilement sur pieds.

-A Poudlard, école de ma... Répondit le Maître des Potions d'un air distant mais il fut vite coupé par une Hermione prise de panique:

-Non, c'est pas vrai! Severus! Je ne veux pas y retourner! Non! Je t'en prie!

Elle se précipita sur lui, folle de rage, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, il lança promptement:

-Petrificus Totalus!

Elle retomba, raide, dans ses bras, lui jetant un regard à moitié suppliant, à moitié haineux.

Et la prenant délicatement dans ses bras, il lui murmura avec peine:

-Je n'ai pas le choix, tu dois comprendre...

Avec le soleil qui se levait à peine, il rentra à Poudlard, Teental, Iscionus et Karen sur ses talons.

**OoO **

**Raaâaa... Y a des jours, je me dis qu'il faudrait que je divorce et que je me marie avec Sevy à la place... Pffff... Meu non, je suis très heureuse en ménage, mon homme est très très bien. LE seul truc qui coince, c'est son haleine... XD...eUUUUU...Allez à jeudi soir, tout le monde!**

**Gros biouuuuuxxxx!**


	31. Ce que l'on montre par nos actes

**Bonjour! Raâaa... Désolée d'être un chouilla en retard (oui, bon...)... ET MERCI MERKI MERKIIII pour vos reviews, oui, je sais à force c'est chiant, lourd, mais mais mais... J'Y TIENS! NA!**

**Donc voilà, d'après le seul écho que j'ai eu (mon mari tirait la tronche...:D) et baaa... RA NON SNAKKY! ILS VERRONT BIEN!**

**Musique!MOBY! "Lift me up"... Et c'est parti pour ce que vous attendez toutes, niark niark niark... LA DECOUVERTE DU VIEUX BARBU ET DE LA VIEILLE CHOUETTE... ahaaaâaaa**

**OoO**

Il eut le coeur serré lorsque Pompom lui arracha la jeune fille des bras, la portant elle-même jusqu'à un lit vacant de l'infirmerie, mais déjà MacGonagall accourait, et ses yeux lui faisaient entendre qu'il subirait un interrogatoire jusqu'au crépuscule s'il le fallait.

Crabbe fut réveillé par Goyle d'un coup de coude douloureux. Severus Rogue suivait la directrice des Gryffondors dans le bureau du vieux barbu.

Ils coururent chercher Malefoy, qui se douta tout de suite que la Sang-de-Bourbe était quelque part dans le château. Tandis que les deux autres repartaient pour leur guet, il déambula dans les couloirs, l'esprit du chasseur marquait ses pas discrets et précis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Mais tu es enceinte! S'écria Pompom alors qu'elle la posait délicatement dans un lit vide, tirant sèchement les rideaux.

La demoiselle lui lança un regard glaçial et détourna la tête, encore immobilisée. Mais l'infirmière jugea qu'elle se porterait bien mieux comme ça, et après lui avoir lancé un bref sourire, sortit de l'infirmerie en claquant des talons.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ah, Pompom...

-Albus, elle est enceinte! S'écria la nurse, fermant soigneusement la porte du bureau derrière elle. Rogue, assis dans un des fauteuils devant le bureau, ne broncha pas lorsque tous les regards convèrgèrent vers lui.

Un silence regna dans la pièce et MacGonagall, d'impatience, fit mine de tousser. Dumbledore se pencha un peu en avant vers le professeur assis devant lui et d'une voix grave, lui demanda:

-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas ramenée plus tôt, Severus?

-Elle ne désirait pas revenir ici. Claqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Albus roula des yeux et le réinterrogea:

-En tant qu'adulte, il était pourtant de votre devoir de la ramener, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord?

-Je devais avant tout la protéger.

-De quel danger? S'écria MacGonagall, visiblement remplie de colère. Il répondit du tac au tac d'une voix monocorde:

-Des mangemorts, Minerva.

-Mangemorts? La voix de Pompom était frappante tant elle était hystérique.

Albus lissa sa barbe et le regarda scrupuleusement, comme s'il essayait de lire entre ses mots. Mais les mots vifs et concis du Maître Occlumens ne contenaient aucun double-sens. Aucune faille. Ou presque.

-Et pourquoi l'avez-vous ramenée, malgré ses... réticences?

Rogue contracta malencontreusement un muscle de sa mâchoire, ce qui n'échappa à son supérieur, il le savait:

-C'était un cas d'urgence.

-Un cas d'urgence? Répéta avec hébètement Pompom.

Rogue demeura silencieux, et de nouveau tous les regards se posèrent lourdement sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? MacGonagall avait adopté un ton assez intimidant, mais il prit tout son temps pour répondre, mesurant encore chacun de ses mots:

-Les mangemorts nous ont pris de court...

Dumbledore se rappella du rapport de Harry et Ron il y avait plus de deux mois. Selon eux, Rogue et Miss Granger avaient été capturés à Spinner's End. Cela ne pouvait pas être, les dates ne correspondaient pas... Un cas d'urgence, les mangemorts les avaient pris de court... Alors se cachaient-ils, durant tout ce temps? Depuis plus de huit mois elle était introuvable, elle était enceinte et ne voulait pas revenir à Poudlard, contre nature, et il avait d'abord laissé tombé, avant de rester avec elle. Quelque chose clochait. Quel était ce mystérieux probléme?

-Avez-vous été à un moment ou à un autre à votre domicile, Severus? Êtes-vous allés à Spinner's End?

Il haussa un sourcil d'interrogation, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Dumbledore lui posait cette question.

-Vous n'y êtes pas allés?

-Non.

Ils soupirèrent tous simultanément. Il n'était pas espion pour rien, il ne délivrait que les informations qu'ils demandaient au compte goutte.

-Votre domicile a été mis à sac, Severus, vous ne le saviez pas, je suppose...

-Vous supposez bien. Commenta-t-il, imperturbable.

-Severus, pourquoi les mangemorts déploient une telle énergie pour vous retrouver? J'ai été informé du fait qu'ils avaient essayé d'interroger des personnes en Cornouailles, interrogatoire qui s'est mué en massacre, ils ont saccagé votre demeure, alors même que vous étiez sensé faire partie de leur camp, ils vont ont, je cite « pris de court »... Expliquez-moi...

Rogue conserva un stoïcisme impressionant lorsqu'il répondit au vieil homme:

-Ils pensaient pouvoir se servir de... Granger comme appât.

-Vraiment? Demanda MacGonagall d'une voix qui n'était pas du tout convaincue.

Il ne prit pas même la peine de se retourner et resta imperturbable.

-Severus?

La voix d'Albus était plus tranchante encore. Il lui répondit d'un ton cassant, en appuyant sur chacun des mots pour qu'ils les entendent:

-J'ai eu une rude journée, je sais que vous ne me croyez que difficilement, mais je voudrais parler quelques instants à Miss Granger avant de disposer.

Ils rèstèrent ébahis de la brutalité de sa requête, mais si Pompom et MacGonagall restaient insatisfaites des réponses qu'elles avaient reçues, Dumbledore en avait beaucoup appris sans que les mots du Maître des Potions ne l'aient trahi. Même son ton inébranlable et las ne comportait pas de faille. En revanche, sa raideur et ses réactions physiques avaient parlées pour lui.

Il couvrait la jeune fille, elle devait cacher quelque chose de terrible pour qu'il prenne le risque fou de se mettre ses collègues et supérieurs à dos, de se trahir au sein de la communauté des mangemorts, et d'abandonner sa vie pour se cacher avec elle et la protéger.

Le vieil homme le soupçonnait également d'outrepasser ses devoirs de protection. De longs mois ensembles les avient rapprochés, c'était indéniable. De plus, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Rogue avait déjà montré des signes. « Fille » était amplement suffisant pour comprendre rétrospectivement.

-Pompom, Minerva, restez ici je vous prie, Severus, faites. Faites comme bon vous semble.

Ce dernier scruta le directeur, lui aussi persuadé que les mots avaient un sens caché.

Puis se levant avec raideur, il salua d'un coup de tête les deux femmes, le vieillard et sortit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Pourquoi nous a-t-il pris avec lui? Iscionus était assis dans un des trois lits de la chambre qui avait été mise à leur disposition par les elfes de maison.

-Parce qu'ils nous auraient tués.

La voix de Karen était éteinte et distante, la jeune fille était encore plongée dans ses pensées.

-Il nous aurait sauvés? Demanda sceptique Teental, testant le moelleux de son lit.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. Toujours désagréable, mais il a un bon fond. Déclara Iscionus après quelques secondes de silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe à moi... Fit Malefoy qui venait de jeter un coup d'oeil dans l'infirmerie. Le seul lit qui n'était pas vide avait les rideaux tirés, et il était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

L'envie irrésistible de la toucher de nouveau, de la faire souffrir et de se faire plaisir lui monta aux joues et ignorant les ordres de son père - qui lui avait éxpressément demandé de le contacter s'il voyait la jeune fille, Rogue ou Potter à Poudlard - , il s'approcha du lit en prenant bien soin de claquer ses talons avec la lenteur d'une démarche féline.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu sa voix, elle s'était férocement débattue, animée par une force qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu si la panique ne l'avait pas animée. Mais elle restait désespéremment immobile et elle l'entendait approcher comme un lièvre traqué qui sent sa fin venir. Elle ne pouvait pas même appeler à l'aide, elle était comme baîllonée.

Lorsqu'il fut très près, elle fut saisie d'horreur en voyant sa main sur le rideaux, sa silhouette dessinée derrière le tissu blanc, qui prenait son temps pour ouvrir, se délectant de l'effroi qu'elle devait ressentir face à lui.

Mais alors qu'il tirait doucement les rideaux et qu'elle aperçut ses yeux plissées de plaisir, luisants d'une lueur cruelle et barbare, elle entendit un cri à l'autre bout de la pièce, et un sort jaillit de l'autre côté du lit.

Malefoy fut envoyé à quelques mètres d'elle et elle soupira, son coeur battant à tout rompre. Il avait failli voir qu'elle portait en elle le fruit de son viol.

-NE T'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS D'ELLE! Hurla de fureur une voix qu'elle reconnut être celle de Severus. Elle le vit marcher sur Malefoy et le prendre par le col pour le jeter hors de l'infirmerie. Puis refermer la porte en la verrouillant.

Même s'il venait de la sauver, elle bouillait de haine. C'était lui qui l'avait ramenée ici.

**OoO**

**... Bon... Eu... Moi je vais répondre à So qui me wizz sur msn (je viens juste de rentrer, bande de veinards!)... Biouuxxxxx**

**Snakky, gogogogo! YAKA YAKAAA!**


	32. Ce que l'on montre par nos mots

**Bonjour à tous!! Désolée pour le retard, mais pour des raisons..eum... Des raisons particulières (bravo Snakky, Miss Eloquence 2008...pfff...), je vais ralentir le rythme... On va sûrement passer à un chapitre tous les quatre jours.**

**NON! Me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai pas le choix! Navrée! (Odeur de poireaux, odeur de poireaux... ALEEEERTE!)...--°...Bon, je tiens quand même encore à remercier tous les reviewers, ceux qui me font part de leurs délires, ceux qui se concentrent sur la psychologie des persos, ceux qui s'extasient, ceux qui se demandent ce qui va se passer, brefouille, loggés, pas loggés, fidèles, nouveaux...**

**Music: "Still loving you" des Scorpions... Episode rock'n roll... Vous verrez bien. Ouf. Pfff. Marrre... BOUHOUHOUUU.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-TU SAIS QUE JE N'AVAIS PAS LE CHOIX!

-NON, SEVERUS, DANS CETTE HISTOIRE C'EST MOI QUI N'AIT PAS EU LE CHOIX!

-PARCE QUE DANS TON ETAT, TU AURAIS PU CHOISIR UN LIEU PLUS APPROPRIE POUR TE CACHER?!

-TU AS PRIS CETTE DECISION TOUT SEUL! C'ETAIT MA SEULE CONDITION! JE NE VOULAIS PAS REVENIR A POUDLARD!

Ils se disputaient. Après avoir jeté le blond hors de l'infirmerie, il était accouru à son chevet, et l'avait libérée du sort, ne s'attendant certainement pas à sa réaction.

Elle avait littéralement bondi sur lui, le frappant de ses petits poings tremblants de rage, tandis qu'il essayait de la maîtriser, l'attrapant par les poignets et qu'il l'avait plaquée contre le mur. Ils avaient alors commençé à crier l'un sur l'autre, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-ARRETE!

-SORS D'ICI! SORS!

-TU TE COMPORTES COMME UNE PETITE SOTTE! TU SAIS QUE C'ETAIT LE SEUL MOYEN DE TE PROTEGER!

-PAR MERLIN, SORS TOUT DE SUITE!

Il la lâcha à bout de souffle, déglutissant avec peine et sans un regard sortit. Elle s'écroula contre le mur, quelques minutes plus tard, en gémissant, prête à pleurer.

Mais elle claqua des doigts et fit apparaître Dobby qui lui sourit niaisement en lui demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Elle lui dit qu'elle souhaitait savoir où étaient logées les personnes qui étaient venues avec Rogue et elle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Il a raison. Déclara Iscionus doucement, alors que Karen lui caressait maternellement les cheveux. La jeune fille avait sa tête posée sur ses genoux, et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-D'un autre côté, il aurait pu la ménager un peu... Commenta Teental d'un ton sec.

-Tonton! Karen fronça les sourcils, mécontente.

Ils ne dirent plus rien et leur silence fut interrompu par le bruit violent de la clanche de leur porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée, découvrant une Pompom qui s'écria devant leur amie endormie:

-Elle est là!

Ils se regardèrent tous et d'un air de cohalition rebelle, lancèrent un regard menaçant vers la nurse.

-Elle sera bien mieux à l'infirmerie! Laissez-moi passer!

-Je doute qu'elle se sente mieux toute seule ligotée et muette dans un lit avec une femme qui ne la connaît pas...

-Je vous demande bien pardon! S'écria-t-elle, rouge de colère à Teental qui avait les traits si durs qu'elle-même en était un peu intimidée.

-Vous ne savez pas par quoi elle est passée! Laissez-la dormir, par Merlin et cessez de mettre votre nez là où il n'a pas sa place!

-Mon nez ne vous regarde pas, cette jeune fille est sous ma responsabilité!

-Cela fait huit mois qu'elle est sous la nôtre, de responsabilité, alors vos grandes règles morales, foutez-les vous là où ça vous chante!

Pompom étouffa un hoquet de colère et se rua hors de la pièce. Iscionus et Karen regardèrent Teental d'un air accusateur...

-Quoi? Elle est vraiment obstinée!

-Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être vulgaire...

-Purée de bonne femme... Maugréa-t-il en se rasseyant près de Karen.

Même dans le fracas des voix échauffées qui s'était tenu si près d'elle, Hermione était restée profondément endormie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rogue erra dans les couloirs, faisant sombrement voler ses robes derrière lui. Il réfléchissait à toute allure. A présent Dumbledore, MacGonagall et Pomfresh étaient au courant de la grossesse d'Hermione. Mais ils ne savaient pas pour l'horcruxe et malgré lui, il avait couvert la jeune fille.

Le jeune Malefoy n'était visiblement pas au courant de sa grossesse, il devait l'être encore moins pour l'horcruxe...

Malefoy!

Il s'arrêta brutalement, alerté et pris dans un état panique. S'il disait à son père qu'elle était ici, sachant que Lucius se douterait que sa grossesse arrivait bientôt à son terme, il avait tout à craindre de lui...

Il fallait le rattraper! Vite!

Il se mit en route, serpentant dans les couloirs comme une vipère en chasse, l'oeil vif et le pas rapide.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Dobby, je t'en prie, tu dois comprendre, rapporte-nous nos baguettes.

-Mais Minerva a dit à Dobby de ne pas parler à Harry Potter.

Harry grommela. Décidément, elle était prévoyante.

-Ecoute, Dobby, commença Ron, C'est pour aller chercher notre amie, Hermione... Elle a été capturée par les mangemorts! Il nous faut ces...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car Dobby venait de couiner quelque chose en fronçant les sourcils. Ils se rapprochèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, ligotés tous deux au lit.

-Miss Hermione était là, pourtant, tout à l'heure elle a demandé à Dobby de...

-QUOI?! Ils s'étaient tous les deux agités en même temps, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension.

-RELÂCHEZ-NOUS IMMEDIATEMENT!

-Je vous demande bien pardon? Minerva était à peine revenue de chez Albus qu'elle fut assaillie par des cris de rage, des débattements, des traits menaçants et des tons impérieux.

-HERMIONE EST ICI ET VOUS NOUS L'AVIEZ CACHE!

-Elle vient à peine d'arriver... Le professeur Rogue et elle sont arrivés il n'y pas trois heures!

-NOUS VOULONS LA VOIR!

-Elle se repose à présent... Elle hésita à leur dévoiler l' « état » de la jeune fille, mais n'en fit rien. La situation était déjà assez compliquée.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Malefoy, après s'être fait jeté avec force de l'infirmerie, courut jusqu'aux cachots, et traversa sa salle commune sans répondre aux appels de ses camarades, animé par la seule idée d'écrire une lettre, sa lettre, celle qui rendrait son père définitivement fier de lui.

Il venait de s'installer à son petit bureau, avait retiré de son tiroir une feuille de parchemin vierge et une plume neuve, et avait disposé l'encrier sur son bureau lorsque la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée.

Au seuil, menaçant et effrayant, Rogue se tenait les bras croisés en souriant largement:

-Suivez-moi, jeune homme.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Bon... Ben... Ecoutez, vraiment desolée de ne pas avoir repondu à vos reviews, j'ai pas eu le temps, donc veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses... Pour la suite... On verra bien, mais ça ne tardera pas... Sous quatre ou cinq jours... Ptain ça me fait chier, mais c'est comme ça.**

**Merci à tous.**

**bisoux.**


	33. Ce que nos décisions montrent de nous

**Coucou tout le monde!! voilà le chap, tout frais tout pour vous, et une pipe pour moi qui ai dû faire pas mal de trucs ce matin. Contente, Snakky... MERCREDI... PERMIS POWER!! AGAIN!!**

**Mdr, bon bon bon, on verra si je l'ai (auquel cas je pourrai aller acheter des cracottes à la fraise à ma mère, j'ai grignotté toutes les siennes...)Ahem...**

**Musiiiic... « Sad Lisa » de Cat Stevens, découverte par pur hasard sur youtube... C'est beau la technologie!! :D**

**OoO**

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ils découvrirent un vieillard aveugle, un homme assez grand et bien bâti, et la jeune fille qu'ils avaient rencontrée à l'auberge lors de leurs pérégrinations, penchés vers leur amie. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle, alarmés par les regards inquiets qu'ils jetaient sur elle.

-HERMIONE!

Ils se retournèrent tous en même temps et ils purent voir ce que le monde avait fait d'elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle se remit difficlement sur pied, encore nauséeuse. Elle s'était réveillée il y avait dix minutes et avait immédiatemment vomi, affolant ses trois amis. Ils avaient essayé les oboles, pour prévenir Severus, mais leur système n'avait pas l'air de marcher dans ce château.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle se redressa, essoufflée et gémissante, elle manqua un battement de coeur en apercevant comme deux fantômes les deux amis qui avaient toujours été là, avant.

Ils se précipitèrent sur elle, tendus par l'émotion et elles les accueillit dans ses bras tous les deux.

Elle remarqua le vide à la place du bras droit de Ron et eut un cri d'épouvante, se reculant pour le regarder avec épouvante, sa voix se perdant en un murmure rauque:

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Et Ron, d'une voix tendre et pleine d'humour, posa ses yeux sur son ventre :

-On pourrait te demander la même chose, je vois...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tandis qu'Harry commençait à discuter avec Karen:

-Vous ne nous l'aviez pas dit qu'elle était enceinte...

-Non, en effet. Sourit-elle.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Elle... Vous comprendrez plus tard.

Elle baissa la tête et jeta un vif regard à Hermione qui discutait avec animation avec Teental et Ron, alors qu'Iscionus réessayait de presser son obole d'un air grave.

-Et comment sa fait-il que vous soyez tous venus ici? Recommença Harry, pressé de questions sans réponses. Ils étaient sensés être dans une cellule moisie et sombre chez les mangemorts, ou pire. Mais son amie était revenue, enceinte, riante et grave, silencieuse et gaie.

-Nous avions besoin d'un lieu sûr... Et elle coupa court en se dirigeant vers Iscionus qui l'accueillit en lui reparlant des oboles qui ne marchaient pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les oboles marchaient dans le château, mais Severus Rogue était occupé à enfermer Malefoy dans un placard à balai, tout près de ses appartements, et de jeter quelques sortilèges qui empêcherait quiconque de lui venir en aide ou même de le découvrir par hasard. Lorsqu'il sentit la pièce dans sa poche se réchauffer et luire, il avait grogné en voyant que les visages de Teental, de Karen et d'Iscionus s'y affichaient.

Plus tard.

-J'ose éspérer que tu apprécieras le confort. Fit-il sèchement en refermant la porte avec force, laissant l'élève dans le noir. Albus ne devait pas savoir, cela pourrait lui attirer des ennuis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'il rejoignit ses appartements, encore bouillant de colère, le coeur battant, la tête enfièvrée, il se laissa choir dans un de ses fauteuils, et jeta une étincelle dans le foyer froid de sa cheminée.

Prenant un verre de Gin, il rumina son état étrange, perdu entre une mélancolie dorée, une rage froide, une envie de tendresse irrépréssible et une inquiètude morbide.

Tout se mélangea bientôt en lui, lui brûlant le front, lui râclant la gorge, lui remuant l'estomac.

Pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas bien?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-J'ai mis à votre disposition la Salle sur Demande. Il est capital que vous y restiez cachés des élèves et de tout regard « mal intentionné » ... Expliqua le directeur en tournant en rond devant eux, nerveux.

Et pour Voldemort?

Demanda Ron d'une voix sérieuse et lourde de sens. Albus planta ses yeux azur dans ceux du rouquin et il déclara à voix basse:

-Nous aviserons en temps voulu, monsieur Weasley.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ouvrez vos livres page.. 345.

Dans la salle sombre du cachot, les élèves restèrent muets d'étonnement. La remplaçante de Rogue, qui avait été si gentille à leur égard pendant sept mois et demi les avait quitté sans dire un mot et sans explications aucune, il était revenu. Le terrifiant, l'affreux, le déstabilisant, l'obscur Maître des Potions. Qui semblait ailleurs.

Ils étaient tous pleins de questions sans réponses et ouvrirent comme si de rien n'était leurs livres écornés page 345.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, la soirée était bien avancée. Par les carreaux vieillis la lune philtrait doucement, caressant de ses rais apaisants la grande salle qui avait été aménagéé pour que six personnes puissent vivre décemment.

Il y avait quatre pièces, séparées par des murs en pierre. La pièce principale était un salon avec deux canapés et trois fauteuils, une large bibliothèque qui longeait le mur, une grande table avec plusieurs chaises en bois et une cheminée d'où ronflait déjà un petit feu. Il y avait une grande salle de bain dans laquelle se trouvait une large et profonde baignoire, un petit wc, des armoires pour ranger serviettes et autres affaires nécessaires à leurs ablutions. Et deux chambres, chacune avec trois lits, de petites tables de chevets et des couvertures moelleuses, les attendaient. Prenant possession des lieux, Teental et Iscionus se précipitèrent à la salle de bain, tandis que la future maman se posait doucement dans un des canapés, lasse et pensive. Ron s'approcha d'elle et, s'asseyant à ses côtés, l'entoura du seul bras qu'il lui restait. Elle ne dit rien au début, puis affichant une moue curieuse, elle lui demanda d'une toute petite voix:

-Comment est-ce arrivé, Ron?

Il lui sourit et lui raconta un peu leurs aventures:

-D'abord, il y avait ce médaillon, RAB... Et puis...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Mon ami, vous ne m'avez pas tout expliqué tout à l'heure... La voix de Dumbledore était riante mais restait de loin très sérieuse. Rogue tourna sa tête embuée vers le vieillard et répliqua d'un ton cassant:

-Grand bien vous en fasse!

-Severus... Sa voix était cajôleuse, mais le professeur, les membres engourdis par l'alcool et les émotions, ne dévia pas son attitude:

-Si je ne me trompe pas, vous m'avez autorisé à disposer tout à l'heure, Albus. Vous ne faites pas partie de ce que j'appelle « repos ».

Le directeur, devant la virulence constante et forcenée du Maître Occlumens, soupira et sortit en pestant contre le Gin.

Il avait senti cette odeur immonde émaner de l'homme avachi dans son fauteuil, comme l'odeur du regret, ou peut-être de la perdition.

**OoO**

**Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu? ALCOOLIQUE!! (référence à « La bière du Donjon » de Naheulband, pour les amateurs...)... Prochain chap, mardi dans la journée...eu... Ouais, c'est ça... Désolée, mais bon, c'est le maximum qui me soit possible de faire en ce moment... NAVREE... Voilou donc gros biouxxxxx à tous, et à mardi!!**


	34. Accords et Désaccords

**Bonjour à tous... Ralalalala, vous avez de la chance que So soit intervenue en votre faveur, moi je vous l'dit ( oui, parce que je boude tout le monde sauf mes ti habitués qui m'ont reviewé et auxquels je suis SUPER reconnaissante...Sérieusement. Vraiment et tout ce que vous voulez, j'étais très heureuse, donc merci à eux )**

**Surtout qu'à présent, je commence à reconnaître les revieweurs, par rapport à la taille de la review, au contenu, aux expressions, etc... Donc je suis un peu déçue.**

**Music...Alors voilà, j'ai momentanément paumé ma feuille de chap avec mes musiques dessus, et dans le plus noire désespoir, une amie m'a conseillé ( j'étais aussi nerveuse qu'une sauterelle) Cinema Bizarre; "Love Song"**

**OoO**

Une semaine avait passé, la vie entre les six personnes s'était révélée être un peu tendue, difficile et puis peu à peu, chacun avait fait des concessions, chacun avait partagé un peu avec l'autre et bientôt ils se découvrirent des points communs. Harry partageait le même humour gras que Teental et ils riaient à chaudes larmes en s'écoutant l'un l'autre, tandis que Ron avait trouvé un adversaire de taille pour les échecs en la personne d'Iscionus. Karen et Hermione restaient un peu à l'écart, la grossesse d'Hermione arrivait bientôt à son terme et Karen, plus que jamais, était sur ses gardes. Son amie lui avait raconté pour l 'horcruxe, depuis longtemps elle se doutait des plans d'Hermione concernant l'enfant.

Elle savait que la jeune fille le tuerait en fin de compte. Qu'elle y soit résignée ou pas, il le fallait, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Alors elle veillait sur elle du mieux qu'elle pouvait, l'aidant à marcher, à se baigner, à se coucher, et dans les moments où Hermione regrettait amèrement ses propos envers son amant, elle la prenait entre ses bras et la berçait doucement.

De temps en temps elle essayait de presser son obole, mais Rogue ne répondait jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Severus, il semble que Monsieur Malefoy ait disparu...

-Plaît-il? Grogna-t-il, encore épuisé par ses nuits sans dormir.

-Monsieur Malefoy... Semble-t-il... A disparu... Réitéra Dumbledore en hachant ses mots pour qu'il comprenne. Même Tralawney l'avait trouvé un peu « ralenti », ces derniers temps.

-Et vous voulez m'envoyer le chercher lui aussi? Je suis la nouvelle babysitter?

Il avait presque crié, mais le résultat ne fut certainement pas celui escompté, Albus rit doucement, et entre deux petits rires aigrelets, réussi à dire:

-Non... Je voulais savoir... Si... Vous aviez la moindre idée d'où il aurait... Pu se trouver...

-Non, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas avec régularité les faits et gestes des élèves, moi.

Cette fois, Albus faillit s'étouffer de rire.

-Bien... Pouvez... Disposer...

Quel humour, ce Severus... Insinuer qu'il suivait la vie de ses élèves comme un feuilleton haletant... Où allait-il pêcher tout cela?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce soir-là, il marchait dans ses appartements comme un lion en cage. Il avait besoin d'elle. Elle. Elle. Elle. Plus que la colère, il avait besoin de la voir, de la sentir entre ses doigts, de lui souffler mille merveilles, de l'entendre rire, de voir ses moues, de la regarder dormir paisiblement, de la voir se mordre les lèvres lorsqu'elle était concentrée sur un livre, de respirer son petit parfum léger et fleuri, de la presser fort contre lui. Mais elle lui en voulait pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Biensûr, il avait eu le bon réflexe en l'amenant ici, c'était le seul endroit où elle pourrait être en sûreté, mais c'était également le seul endroit dans lequel elle ne voulait pas aller. Elle lui avait dit dès le début de leur relation, c'était la seule de ses conditions, et encore une fois, il l'avait trahie, même si c'était pour son bien.

Tout à coup, il sentit l'obole dans sa poche chauffer et luire violemment.

Ce n'était pas la permière fois cette semaine, mais à chaque fois qu'il l'avait sorti, les visages de Karen ou d'Iscionus s'étaient affichés. Il ne voulait que celui d'Hermione.

Lorsqu'il ressortit la pièce en argent, il faillit la laisser tomber par terre lorsqu'il vit le visage de la jeune fille.

Et si...?

Il claqua des doigts avec violence et fit apparaître Dobby qui couina un « bonsoir » en se faisant tout petit. Il lui ordonna sèchement de le mener le plus vite possible sur le lieu où se trouvait Miss Granger et appuya ses mots d'un regard particulièrement acéré.

L'elfe de maison ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Vous m'avez faite demander, Albus? Demanda MacGonagall en haussant un sourcil d'interrogation. Il lui répondit brièvement, encore étouffé par son rire:

-Oui, il semblerait que Draco Malefoy ait disparu...

-Comment cela, disparu?

-Eh bien messieurs Crabbe et Goyle sont venus me dire qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis un tout petit peu plus d'une semaine... Fit-il en posant ses mains à plat sur son bureau, repensant une énième fois aux réponses de Rogue, agité par quelques derniers soubresauts. Elle lui lança sèchement:

-Est-ce que vous avez fait vérifier toutes les salles au moins?

-Les elfes de maison sont en train de le chercher...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter car un petit elfe apparut dans un « pop » sonore auprès de lui et couina en vitessa qu'ils avaient trouvé un placard à balai qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir et transformait tous ceux qui touchaient la poignée de la porte en poulets.

-Les jumeaux Weasley...

-Albus, cela fait deux ans qu'ils ont quitté cette école!

Il se précipita derrière l'elfe de maison qui les conduisit audit placard, devant lequel s'essoufflaient et cacquetaient plusieurs poulets, en un capharnaüm infernal.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles ils tentèrent d'ouvrir la porte par quelques sortilèges avant qu'ils ne trouvent enfin un anti-sort qui leur permit d'ouvrir la porte.

Ils trouvèrent un Draco Malefoy étonné, prêt à riposter et haineux.

-C'est Rogue, il 'ma enfermé là-dedans, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, il ne s'est pas justifié.

-Allon allons, il doit bien avoir eu une bonne raison pour vous enfermer là-dedans, jeune homme! Claqua MacGonagall en pivotant autour de lui comme un vautour prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Dumbledore se lissait la barbe.

Pourquoi diable Severus l'avait-il enfermé là-dedans, sans lui en parler, sans lui coller une retenue ou appliquer une méthode plus... Académique?

-Je vous jure que j'ai rien fait!

-Votre parole ne vaut pas grand chose aujourd'hui, vous savez... Maugréa la directrice des Gryffondors, ce qui le fit réagir vivement:

-Je suis un Malefoy, je n'ai qu'une parole!

-Et le viol de Miss Granger, vous ne vous rapellez pas?

Elle s'était écriée, incapable de se maîtriser plus longtemps, alors qu'Albus levait les yeux au ciel.

Il bondit de sa chaise, mais ils le pétrifièrent avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire autre chose.

-Il a avoué. Nous n'avons plus qu'à le renvoyer, Albus. Souffla enfin MacGonagall, le regard perçant vers son supérieur. Il savait ce que ce regard voulait dire. Il était temps d'agir.

**OoO**

**Court, déplaçé et moyen, ouais, je sais je sais. Pas plausible, ça dépend de vos critères de plausibilité.**

**Du reste, je vous encourage à lire la fic de mon mari, LittleBeegees, que j'adore (la fic, hein! Pas le mari!!)... Le chapitre "Promenons-nous dans les bois", vous zallez... L'ADORER... Je gage...--°.**

**Bande de méchants ! Je publierai jeudi, mais le coeur n'y est pas.**


	35. Les sens du mot Maïeutique

**Coucou tout le monde!! Alors permis or not permis, telle est la question, hein?! D... Et baaâaaâaa... Je l'ai pas...Encore...(Passé)... (La mention entre parenthèse est je vous l'accorde farfelue, mais capitale pour comprendre que ce scrogneugneu d'inspecteur a ENCORE reporté l'examen... Donc je l'ai pas encore, mon permis...D**

**Quelle conne...--'... Brefouille, merci merci merci merci merci merci pour vos reviews, qui face à l'épreuve (j'étais blanche comme un cul quand on me l'a annoncé...Livide... "NOOOON") m'ont remonté le moral. J'ai même pas pleuré face aux poireaux de ma mère ce soir!! (oui, je spécifie, nous sommes mercredi il est 23h54...) Franchement MERCI!! LOVE YOU!!**

**Music... Un vieil amour de jeunesse... ahem..--°... "Always Love" de Nada Surf...Enjoy.**

**OoO**

Il entra comme un fou dans la pièce, trouvant assis dans un des canapé Potter qui, nerveux, se rongeait les ongles, Teental à ses côtés lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule. Weasley, le bras droit manquant, qui faisaient les cent pas dans la pièce, le regard dur et Iscionus qui appuyé contre la bibliothèque, lisait un livre d'un air posé.

Et un cri retentissant qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Sans prendre le temps de signaler sa présence, il se précipita dans la pièce d'où provenait le bruit, le coeur battant et les traits tirés.

Les autres eurent des hoquets de surprise sur son passage, mais il n'en avait cure. Haletant, il pénétra dans la pièce, les yeux agités, tandis qu'un nouveau cri résonna de l'intérieur.

Hermione, allongée sur son lit les jambes écartées se contractait avec douleur, tandis que Pomfresh et Karen l'aidaient par de vives paroles.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle souffla fort et dans un effort, murmura dans un filet de voix, soulagée:

-Severus...

Il se précipita à elle et sans un regard aux deux autres, il s'agenouilla et lui prit la main pour la serrer fort, le souffle court.

-Allez, Hermione, poussez encore, poussez! Intervint Pompom en se baissant entre les jambes de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière se contracta encore, rouge et suante, et laissa s'échapper un autre cri perçant.

Il passa son autre main sur son front et lui caressa une mèche humide, collée à sa peau gonflée.

-Allez Eurydice, encore un petit effort, la tête arrive... Fit Karen d'une voix douce.

-Severus, je... Elle poussa encore, et il lui jeta un regard tendre, lui pressant plus fortement la main. Elle s'y accrocha dans un ènième effort et cria encore.

-Allez Hermione, allez, il arrive, je le vois! S'écria Pomfresh, les mains tendues.

Elle se contracta tellement qu'elle décolla de quelques centimètres, ferma les yeux injectés, la pression de sa main devint presque intenable. Pomfresh se pencha entre ses jambes pour tirer, l'air concentré, tandis qu'Hermione poussait un ultimé cri, rauque et affaibli. Karen, à ses côtés, se déplaça pour l'aider, tandis qu'elle se tournait, les yeux à demi-ouverts vers Rogue, incapable de détacher son regard de son visage gonflé et rougi par l'effort, humide et collant.

-Shhht... Tout va bien, calme-toi... Et il déposa un baiser sur son front, se laissant aller, tandis qu'il entendait un vagissement de l'autre côté du lit.

-Et voilà, elle est là...

Elle?

Dans les bras de Pomfresh, un enfant hurlait de toutes ses forces, sanglant, collant, encore relié par le cordon ombilical à sa mère. Karen saisit un ciseau près du lit, et le coupa sans hésitation, sans ciller. Et elle sourit à son amie, tandis que Pomfresh sortait pour hurler aux hommes qui attendaient dehors de lui apporter une bassine d'eau chaude.

Karen fit mine d'aller ranger le matériel, et s'affaira doucement derrière le lit.

-Severus, je... Je suis... Désolée... lâcha-t-elle, essoufflée, haletante, la bouche sèche.

Il lui sourit brièvement, elle lui avait pardonné, et elle était désolée.

-Repose-toi, Hermio...

Il fut coupé dans ses mots par une pression de sa main qui devait sûrement la faire souffrir.

-Severus... Je... Je t'en prie... Elle avala sa salive et respira avec peine, tandis qu'il passait et repassait sa main sur son front brûlant et moite.

Il allait lui répondre lorsque Pomfresh revint et clama très haut:

-Et voilà votre fille!

Sans rien ajouter elle plaça l'enfant sur la jeune fille, propre et enmaillotée dans un linge blanc.

La petite se mit automatiquement en position foetale et suça son pouce.

Sa mère détourna le regard, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Karen, s'il te plaît... Karen releva la tête de derrière le lit et comprenant tout de suite, prit la petite fille avec douceur, lui tapotant du doigt son tout petit nez et entreprit de quitter la pièce, entraînant au passage une Pompom pour le moins étonnée.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur eux, il continua de la scruter avec attention, elle qui ne détachait pas son regard du mur.

-Hermione...

Il entendit un sanglot et, désarmé, la prit dans ses bras, encore collante, pleurant silencieusement.

Il la posa avec délicatesse dans un lit et s'allongea à ses côtés, doucement, attirant la couverture à eux, la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle ferma les yeux, comme si elle ne voulait plus voir la réalité et il dut la calmer en faisant « shhhht » avec douceur. Elle était faible, secouée par des tressautements qui lui déchiraient le coeur. Et en dernier recours, il dut murmurer:

-Hermione...

-Je... Je... Je dois... La... La... Parvint-elle à gémir d'une faible voix au milieu de ses petites larmes.

Il la pressa plus fort contre lui et la berça tendrement:

-Severus... Je... Je ne pourrai pas...

Il déglutit. Il savait qu'elle attendait des réponses réconfortantes, mais il ne pouvait rien dire, les mots lui manquaient, pour une fois.

Puis, dans le silence pesant, il sut quoi dire, il avait la gorge nouée, mais réussit à articuler calmement:

-Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai quoique tu fasses...

Elle pleura de plus belle, se blotissant en une petite boule frissonnante contre lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Mais... Elle est blonde! Elle a les cheveux de cet enfoiré! S'écria Harry lorsque Karen s'assit dans le canapé, penchée sur la petite qui gesticulait nerveusement entre ses bras, poussant ses couvertures avec vigeur et poussant de petits cris aigus.

-Il lui faut du lait... Expliqua Pompom d'un air docte.

Ron claqua instantanément du doigt avec sa main restante. Dobby apparut en souriant timidement.

-Dobby, est-ce que le biberon est prêt? Demanda impérieusement la nurse, comme une femme d'affaire pressée.

Dobby sourit plus largement et transplana dans un « pop » pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, un petit biberon à la main, l'air enjoué.

-Je peux lui donner? Demanda soudain Iscionus, reposant son livre sur l'étagère, l'air un peu timide.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Elle est mignonne quand même... soupira Harry en s'extasiant devant son petit air fragile entre les bras massifs du violeur. Il était éxtrêment précautionneux et semblait intimidé par cette petite chose qui pompait le lait du biberon avec ardeur, s'étranglant presque. Karen le surveillait avec un air bienveillant, nullement troublée.

Ron se reposait dans un fauteuil vacant, tandis que Teental et la nurse discutaient de l'accouchement et des mesures à prévoir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle venait de s'endormir, épuisée, entre ses bras chauds et il la regarda dormir. Puis posant sa bouche sur son oreille, il lui souffla vivement:

-Je t'aime, Hermione Jane Granger.

Biensûr, elle n'entendit jamais ces mots, elle ne les entendrait jamais, mais ses traits s'étaient peu à peu décontractés et elle ressemblait à présent plus à une femme qu'à une jeune fille.

Il s'endormit avec elle, goûtant aux délices du repos, lui qui ne dormait plus depuis plus d'une semaine.

**OoO**

**... Vous savez qu'en cinquième, la prof n'a rien trouvé de mieux que nous faire visionner une K7 sur un accouchement vu par un gynéco? Oo... sisisisisisi, je vous assure, c'était... traumatisant. Après ma mère s'étonne que mes cheveux se dressent sur la tête quand elle me sort qu'elle aimerait être grand mère... --'...**

**Ps: Message à mon cher et tendre... T'étais où hier soir?! mmmh? **

**Pss: Message à la meilleure amie de mon cher et tendre... BOUHOUHOUUU J'SUIS SURE QU'IL M'A TROMPE!! OUIIIIINNN!!**

**Psss: Messages aux curieux qui viennent de lire les deux précédentes clauses... Rapellez-vous, un serpent est un animal au sang froid, calculateur, lucide, fourbe, cruel, infidèle (bouhouhouuuu.. FERME LA, TOI!!), et... qui publiera sûrement samedi dans la journée!! :D**


	36. Et si le mot famille était envisageable?

**Hey tout le monde!! Raaaa... MERCI AUX REVIEWERS... Eum... Je vais leur répondre dans l'heure qui suivra la publication, j'ai été un peu sollicitée, donc encore milles excuses, je vais vous réponnndre pour ceux qui étaient loggés... Quant aux autres... Je vous remercie vivement pour vos appréciations, merci beaucoup...(Si vous étiez loggés, toutefois, vous vous exposeriez à l'esprit déjanté du serpent... -.-'... Comment ça "on va ptet éviter.."!?)**

**Message très important à la fin du chap, les gens, alors ouvrez bien vos noeils!!**

**Music: « Angie » des Rolling Stones. (Encore une fois, nous sommes en démocratie.)**

**OoO**

-Allez Eurydice, prends-la! Teental lui colla maladroitement l'enfant entre les bras, et poussa un grognement.

Hermione le regarda d'un air suppliant et d'une voix vive, cingla:

-Tu devrais plutôt m'apeller Médée...

-Tu resteras Eurydice, je te dis de la prendre, prends-la!Reprit-il plus fort en laissant ses yeux laiteux rester fermes et distants.

Elle abaissa ses yeux sur la petite chose endormie qui suçait paisiblement son pouce entre ses bras et eut un pincement au coeur. Non, elle ne pourrait jamais tuer cette enfant. Elle resterait Eurydice.

Karen sortit de la salle de bain et s'approcha calmement d'elle, posa sa main sur son bras comme pour lui témoigner de son soutien, et demanda dans un murmure:

-Où est Orphée?

Il n'était pas encore réveillé, à vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'eux trois qui l'étaient.

Hermione s'assit dans le canapé, ne pouvant détacher les yeux de sa fille. Comment un acte aussi immonde pouvait-il engendrer un être aussi pur?

Si pur et si habité par les Ténèbres?

Elle eut envie de pleurer, mais ses yeux ne pleurèrent pas. Teental, sentant son désarroi, lui passa un bras autour de la taille et maugréa:

-On sera là dans toutes les épreuves que tu pourras passer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Renvoyé?

-Père, j'ai des nouvelles pressantes!

Lucius, assis derrière son bureau, jaugea son fils avant de lui intimer:

-Parle!

Et Draco Malefoy, une lueur de malice dans les yeux, fit son rapport.

Granger et Rogue étaient revenus.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que la jeune fille venait d'accoucher du fruit de son viol. Lucius, en revanche, se doutait que sa grossesse arrivait à son terme, et qu'il était certain qu'elle accoucherait à Poudlard. Il se leva brutalement de sa chaise, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

-Attends-moi ici!

C'étaient les derniers mots qu'il avait lancés avant de quitter la pièce furibond, pour transplaner, probablement pour avertir son Maître du danger imminent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand il se leva, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il avait manqué ses cours avec les premières années, les troisième et les sixième... D'une démarche alourdie, il se rendit dans le salon, l'esprit encore embrumé.

Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il trouva le canapé rempli.

Affalés dedans, Teental tenait un petit biberon, visiblement endormi et ronflant bruyamment, la tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione, qui elle-même endormie, tenait serrée contre elle sa petite fille. La petite jouait avec Karen, qui agitait vaguement son index que le bébé enserrait avec sa petite main. Elle lui sourit et il leva un sourcil de dédain, songeant à retourner dans le lit encore chaud de sa chambre.

-Au début, elle n'osait pas t'appeler...

-Pardon? Il se retourna et lui fit complètement face. Elle sourit timidement, chose rare car elle avait prouvé déjà de nombreuses fois auparavant qu'il ne le faisait pas peur, qu'elle ne le craignait pas.

-Elle... Elle avait peur de t'appeller...

-Je vois. Assèna-t-il sèchement, faisant mine de retourner dans la chambre.

-Tu ne comprendras pas à quel point elle avait besoin de toi...

Ces mots flottèrent derrière lui alors qu'il claquait la porte.

Il avait entendu.

Karen reprit son petit jeu comme si rien ne s'était passé, souriante, ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux, gris pâle de la petite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ron! Allez, faut s'occuper d'Angie!

Le rouquin agita un bras gauche au dessus de sa tête en maugréant:

-Mais qui c'est ça encore?

-Ron! Le bébé!

-Tu l'apelles Angie? Fit le jeune homme en émergeant.

-Il lui faut un nom! S'impatienta son ami, le tirant vigoureusement hors du lit. Le roux s'assit et rit :

-C'est pas les parents qui doivent choisir les prénoms?

Harry prit un air sombre:

-Hermione ne semble pas voiloir lui donner de nom du tout...

-Moi j'aurais préféré... Edith... ou Juliet...

-Moi je l'appellerai Angie! Harry fit une moue dubitative et ajouta:

-Edith? Où tu vas chercher tout ça?

Ron haussa les épaules, baîlla largement et se leva, suivant le survivant jusque dans la pièce où Karen discutait avec Teental, qu'elle avait fini par réveiller:

-Mais on ne pourra pas continuer comme ça longtemps...

-Peu impor... Bonjour les garçons! S'écria-t-elle en bondissant du canapé.

-Salut!

-Jour'.. Maugréa Ron en rougissant. Teental claqua des doigts et Dobby apparut, tout sourire, en couinant s'ils voulaient leurs petit-déjeuners.

-Oui, et encore un biberon, s'il te plaît. Dit doucement le vieillard.

Lorsque Dobby disparut, il renifla l'air et ajouta, gêné:

-Le bébé... Elle... Qui va la changer?

Il se regardèrent tous l'espace d'un instant et se tournèrent presque instanément vers le seul élément féminin valide. Karen ronchonna et prit le bébé pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain, tandis que Dobby apparaîssait avec plusieurs plateaux fumants derrière lui. Il les posa sur la table et se tirant ses longues oreilles en souriant niaisement, il disparut dans un « pop ».

Ils se jetèrent sur les plateaux et mangèrent en riant encore et encore aux blagues de Teental.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle entendit des bruits de couverts derrière elle et sentit que le bébé n'était plus dans ses bras. Paniquée, elle sursauta, étouffant un cri, avant de s'apaiser devant l'air étonné des hommes derrière elle.

Karen revint avec la petite bien calée entre ses bras, la berçant doucement.

Son amie se leva et accueillit la petite chose avec ferveur, ne la quittant plus des yeux.

Iscionus, le pas lourd et instable arriva à ce moment dans la pièce, l'air décoiffé et hagard.

-Tu veux aller gôuter aux délicates fragances de la salle de bain, mon ami? Demanda innocemment Teental, s'attirant des rires tonitruands de la part des deux jeunes hommes à la table et les regards furibonds des deux jeunes filles sur le canapé.

Iscionus s'assit en le fusillant du regard à la table et maugréa:

-Tu ronfles comme un camion...

Ils finirent de manger, et alors que le violeur et Ron s'asseyaient l'un en face de l'autre pour une partie d'échecs, Harry et Teental rejoignirent Hermione et Karen sur le canapé.

-Elle a des yeux magnifiques... murmura Karen en se penchant encore sur elle.

-Ils sont de quelle couleur? Demanda distraitement Harry en se concentrant sur les deux joueurs qui commençaient leur partie.

-Ils sont gris.

Il faillit s'étouffer.

-GRIS?

Il saisit vivement le bébé et entreprit de lui ouvrir les yeux. La petite se débattit férocement et vagit si fort que quelques secondes plus tard la silhouette du Maître Occlumens entra en tempête dans la pièce, les yeux furieux, et alors que Potter avait presque réussi à lui ouvrir une paupière, il lui arracha des mains, se penchant dangereusement vers lui pour grogner, un regard sec et glaçial en guise d'avertissement et sans mot dire, disparut de nouveau dans l'autre pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Ils furent tous silencieux tout à coup, écoutant avec attention les cris de la petite s'apaiser petit à petit. Quand ils n'entendirent plus rien, ils se tournèrent tous vers Hermione et Ron demanda tout haut:

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là, lui?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Teental, Iscionus et Karen de soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel.

-Ben quoi? Ajouta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Un ange passa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Alors ZE message:**

Alors... Après de nombreux, moultes et déséspérants échecs, bin's, catas, crises de nerfs, et autres manifestatgions physiques ou mentales de la frustration,... J'ai réussi à publier **LE TRAILER DE "JE VOUDRAIS MOURIR"!!**

Alors, attention toutefois, vous savez que vous n'avez qu'à vous rendre dans mon profil et chercher le lien sur l'article "Fics"... ou aller sur youtube et taper "**Je voudrais mourir fanfic trailer**"...

**ATTENTION** donc, **PARCE QU'IL Y A DES ELEMENTS DES CHAPS SUIVANTS QUI SONT REVELES**... (Et pis j'ai pas réussi à caser Teental et Iscionus mais Karen y est...D)


	37. Enquêtes et Aveux

**Bonjour à tous!! Alors, tout d'abord... LES REVIEWEURS!! Merci à tous, ça m'a encore fait très plaisir, et franchement vu l'état dans lequel je suis, c'est pas peu dire (ceci dit, l'auteuse s'écroule sur son clavier et ronfle bruyamment...mmh... Pas encore, snakky, le dodo viendra plus tard!!) MERCI SPECIAL à ceux qui sont anonymes (et aux anonymes qui le sont pas)...**

**DEUXIO:... J'ai une bonne nouvelle... et le troisio vous verrez après... QUI A DEMANDE DE L'ACTION?! PLUS FORT J'ENTENDS RIEN!! Vous voulez de l'action?... Vous allez en être rassasiés... Dans le prochain chap... (niaaaâââaaââaaark!!)... Ca c'est la bonne... Moi je connais donc mes chaps, et vous zallez tous aimer le 38 je pense, surtout que je l'ai bien retravaillé, pour vous.**

**TROISIO... La feuille sur laquelle j'ai scrupuleusement noté toutes les ziziks s'est fait la malle, donc je suis momentanément à court... CE CHAP SERA DONC LEXCEPTIONNEL CHAP SANS MUSIQUE!!... Pour le prochain(je veux vous entendre hurler là...) REQUIEM FOR A DREAM!!**

OoO

-Tu en es sûr?

-Certain.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques secondes puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres ajouta d'une voix étonnament calme vue la précarité de leur situation:

-Il nous faut cet enfant. Rassemble nos forces, une attaque surprise à Poudlard nous permettra de les défaire une fois pour toutes.

Lucius s'inclina et disparut en se hâtant de la pièce.

Quand il rentra ce soir-là, il dut faire face à son fils. Draco l'attendait l'air sombre dans un de leurs luxueux fauteuils.

-Père! Fit-il soudain en le voyant arriver.

-Prépare tes affaires, nous partons.

-Où?

-Poudlard.

Le jeune blond ne comprit pas, mais ne dit rien et alla préparer sagement ses affaires.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore tournait en rond, et une fois de plus, MacGonagall ne disait rien, pensive devant sa tasse.

Tous deux avaient longuement discuté du secret que partageaient Rogue et Miss Granger, étaient même allés leur poser quelques questions innocentes après l'accouchement, mais aucun n'avait commis la moindre erreur, et ce qu'ils enveloppaient de leur silence et de leurs soins était resté bien caché.

Ils avaient d'abord trouvé Hermione, épuisée dans le canapé, ainsi que ses amis inconnus, Potter et Weasley. Lui posant pourtant d'habiles questions sur son état et sur les conditions de sa grossesse, ils n'avaient rien pu déceler, elle avait été claire, mais gênée.

Quant aux autres, ils conservaient en leur présence une distance polie et affectée, s'affairant en silence, jetant des coups d'oeil discrets et ne se parlant que lorsque cela était nécessaire.

Mais ils sentirent le froid que la nouvelle du renvoi de Malefoy avait jeté dans la pièce, lorsqu'ils l'annoncèrent, juste avant que le fruit de ses entrailles n'entre dans la pièce, dans les bras de l'amie d'Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils avaient vu le bébé, ils s'étaient extasiés devant son petit air frêle, puis avaient vu sortir Rogue de la chambre, les bras chargés de livres.

Etonnés qu'il se trouve ici et non dans ses cachots, ils en avaient alors profité pour le questionner en présence de la jeune fille. Cependant, il avait conservé son sang-froid et son air impénétrable teinté de mépris lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé les raisons de sa présence ici, et avait certifié que le principe de lancer un sort sur un placard à balai pour que tous ceux qui toucheraient la poignéé se transforment en poulets n'était pas de son dû.

A présent, Dumbledore était dans son bureau, faisait les cent pas, l'oeil fixé sur les portraits qui s'agitaient vaguement aux murs, tandis que la directrice des Gryffondor sirotait son thé avec anxiété.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-NON!?

Iscionus vint se placer auprès d'elle et l'entoura d'un bras protecteur en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione, devant tant de désarroi, baissa les yeux.

Leur avouer qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre sans l'homme qui par le passé s'était montré odieux et arbitraire, sadique et partial envers eux avait été dur.

Rogue était encore dans la chambre avec la petite que l'on entendait vaguement gazouiller, et le reste de la troupe était dans le salon.

Harry était livide, ne disait rien, visiblement contracté de partout, le regard dur et insoutenable pour son amie.

-Mais... Mais... Non... Noooon?!

Ron ne parvint qu'à émettre des borborygmes, des bouts de mots, des onomatopées, il clignait des yeux, sous le choc.

Teental leva un sourcil en les voyant réagir de la sorte et sa voix rèche claqua dans les airs:

-Oh, mais la situation pourrait être pire! Imaginez que la petite soit sa fille à lui!

-... Rogue... Mione... Rogue... Nooon!!

Ron bégayait à présent et Karen, levant les yeux au ciel, l'attira par le bras qu'il lui restait pour qu'il s'asseye.

-Hermione, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai!

Cette dernière voulut devenir aussi petite qu'un grain de poussière pour qu'il l'oublie et se concentre sur ses propres effets, et se tassa un peu plus contre Iscionus, les joues en feu, les lèvres tordues par l'embarras.

-Si c'était sa fille à lui, on aurait deux fois plus de mauvaise humeur à supporter! Reprit Teental plus haut.

Mais petit à petit, délaissant Ron et ses jérémiades, tout le monde se retourna vers Harry qui était resté muet et blême.

-Ca ne va pas, Harry? Demanda Karen doucement en lui pressant l'épaule de sa main. Le jeune homme, le regard ailleurs, se tourna tout d'un coup vers Hermione et lentement, demanda dans un filet de voix, rauque et mal contenu:

-Malefoy est au courant?

Ils se figèrent tous et avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu répondre, Dumbledore et MacGonagall entrèrent dans la pièce en souriant, l'esprit habité par les questions qu'ils allaient poser à Hermione, à Rogue, et les inonnus qu'ils avaient amenés avec eux. Karen se leva pour aller discrètement chercher la petite et prévenir le Maître Occlumens de la visite de ses supérieurs.

Lorsqu'elle fut revenue, l'enfant dans ses bras qui suçait son pouce avidement, elle vit tout le monde se décomposer.

-Oui, monsieur Malefoy a été renvoyé, ce matin...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toujours tournant en rond, il formula dans un murmure à peine audible quelques questions qui n'eurent d'autre écho que l'agitation vaine qui animait la pièce autour de lui. MacGonagall restait elle, plongée dans ses réflexions et ne leva pas la tête outremesure de sa tasse de thé.

-Et si...

-ALBUS!

Ils se retournèrent tous deux immédiatement vers le portrait d'Armando Dippet, qui arrivait éssouflé dans son cadre.

-Oui, Armando? Demanda calmement Dumbledore, le sang pulsant à grande vitesse dans ses veines. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un de plus placide que le porfesseur Binn's à Poudlard, c'était bien ce portrait. Or, il avait l'air complètement affolé.

-Ils... Ils... Arrivent... Mangemorts... Vampires... Garous...Dé... Détraqueurs...Sont là...

Il y eut un quart de seconde pendant lequel l'information fit son chemin pour être finalement rendue intelligible dans l'esprit du vieux directeur et de sa collègue.

Et lorsqu'il comprit, ce fut d'un bond qu'il parcourut l'espace qui le séparait de la porte. MacGonagall laissa tomber sa tasse de thé et se levant aussi, elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans le bureau, ses deux mains posées sur ses tempes. Quelques dizaines de secondes après, elle ordonna sèchement au portrait messie:

-Préviens Hagrid de prendre avec lui les centaures et les araignées. Vite!

-Pardon? Des araignées dans ce château? Moi vivant, jamais!

MacGonagall le fixa indiciblement et s'écria soudain, hystérique:

-Mais vous êtes mort!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore entra en trombe dans les cuisines et se rua sur Dobby:

-Dobby, nous avons besoin de toi... De vous tous...Les mangemorts sont sur le point d'attaquer, et nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre les Aurors...

Le petite créature, qui épluchait une orange, se retourna, et face au regard vif, alerte et désespéré du vieillard, il laissa tomber son orange et acquiesça lentement, avant de courir par une petite porte au fond des cuisines.

Le directeur souffla un moment avant de reprendre sa course.

Maintenant, les élèves et le corps professoral. Tout ce qui nous reste.

Depuis la Tour d'Astronomie, on pouvait voir une grande masse sombre s'avancer depuis Pré-Au-Lard. Ce n'était l'histoire que de quelques minutes avant que cette armée n'atteigne le château. On pouvait déjà entendre le grondement de la terre et des clameurs terribles.

OoO

**Voila, je vous laisse sur ces derniers mots, et j'en profite pour faire un gros bisou à tous ceux que je connaîs de chair et d'os et qui lisent quand même... LOVE YOU...**

**Et j'en profite pour vous remercier pour les commentaires sur le trailer. MERCI.**


	38. Mot de l'auteuse

Bonjour tout le monde...

**OoO**

Deux chapitres d'un coup, la snakky? Oo... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

**OoO**

En vérité je vous le dit... Je pars en **vacances**... Yep, en vancances chez mon pôpa... (no comment -.-')... qui n'a **pas d'internet**... Oo... Naaaan, tout va bien, chers lecteurs.

Pendant deux semaines, je me suis trituré la tête pour savoir comment j'allais ne pas vous laisser tomber sur les derniers chapitres, parce que, parce que, parce que ce sont les derniers.

**OoO**

Donc...

Après avoir demandé à **Angel** qui était surbookée, à **LittleBeegees **qui ne l'était pas moins, et à mon** défunt chat** (no comment, je lai déjà dit, rooooo!), une personne a bien voulu **nous** venir en aide, et c'est tout à son honneur...

Je dis **NOUS** parce que les derniers chapitres, vous zallez le remarquer, sont plus terribles que jamais niveau coupure de fin de chap... De vrais **cliffhangers**... Et vous m'en auriez voulu (Et elle arrête pas son blabla, celle-là...)

DONC... **VEUILLEZ ETRE GENTILS** ( Je compte sur vous, bande de moules, vous me refaites pas le remake de SchuSchubert, hein? ) **AVEC KIKO**... (C'est un pseudo pour pas qu'on la reconnaisse... Non pas que ce soit mon amante, mais mon mari Beegees aurait des suspicions...).

Kiko va s'occuper de vous publier les chaps, les derniers et je publierai sûrement le dernier... (... Yep, 42 chapitres... Didiou... oO...)

**OoO**

Je voudrais en dernier lieu (ma dernière volonté... Gwwwaaaaa, je me meurs...) que vous écoutiez **la musique**... Ca me ferait vraiment très plaisir de fumer le soir chez mon pôpa et d'imaginer que vous avez lu en écoutant...

Et c'est peu dire, parce que (et voilà, elle continue son speech à la mord-moi-l'noeud... fffff, ces auteurs alors...) c'est la fin... Cette fic reste une fic, n'est qu'une fic parmi d'autres, mais elle se termine bientôt donc **ENJOOOOYYYYY** pour les derniers chaps!!

**OoO**

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça tombe dans ma boite mail, je répondrai dès mon retour, et en attendant, Kiko se fera une joie de vous parler de sa **MAGNIFIQUE** gallerie de fanarts sur Deviantart... voilou voilou mes ti lecteurs...

**Love you,** je vous l'ai dis dès le début...


	39. La croisée des chemins

**Bon, toujours pas de permis (même inspecteur, même centre d'intérêts, même remarques tout à fait charmantes...--'...)... Brefouille, passons à autre chose, donc c'est l'avant dernier commentaire que je vous fait pour cette fic...**

**MERCI LES REVIEWERSSSS!! Merci donc les loggés, les pas loggés, les regulars et les nouveaux!! Motivés pour le chap 38?... Et bah c'est parti!! Et prenez bien soin de kiko, bande de moules!!**

**Music: Comme promis, comme annoncé... « Requiem for a Dream » de Clint Mansell (Un Classique, sauf qu'il faut commencer à lire à partir de 2min53... )**

OoO

Hagrid était dans la Grande Salle et s'apprêtait à repartir dans sa cabane lorsqu'il vit le portrait de Dippet lui crier:

-Halte-là!!

Se retournant pour faire face au visage décomposé, il écouta attentivement ce que ce dernier attendait de lui.

Et courut au dehors, les sourcils froncés.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Les mangemorts sont sur le point d'attaquer, nous nous organiserons en deux équipes. L'une d'elles restera dans le château et résistera aux attaques menées contre les fondations, contre le château même. L'autre équipe sera dehors et combattera de front.

Le discours du Directeur, haut et clair, fit frissonner l'assemblée d'élèves et de professeurs réunis dans la Grande Salle en catastrophe. Tout le monde était sous le choc.

-Les élèves ne se batteront pas en dessous de la sixième année, et les Préfets-En-Chef auront pour tâche de les réunir dans les cuisines. C'est clair?

L'assemblée approuva en silence.

-Bien. Que tous ceux qui se batteront s'avancent et que les autres suivent les Préfets!

Il y eut un grand tumulte de bancs râclant le sol, de conversations animées, et de corps mouvants, les plus petits suivant les deux Préfets-En-Chef, tandis que les plus âgés avançaient vers l'estrade.

Lorsque les plus jeunes furent partis, Dumbledore continua:

-Ceux qui ne veulent pas se battre aideront à maintenir les défenses du château... Ils dirigea son regard inflexible vers les Serpentards, qui se tenaient tous un peu en retrait.

-Les professeurs Flitwick, Sinistra, Vector, Binn's et Trelawney les encadreront, ainsi que le professeur MacGonagall.

Plusieurs murmures résonnèrent mais la vieille femme susnommée les stoppa d'un regard, tout aussi dur et insoutenable.

-Les autres, vous viendrez avec moi et le reste du professorat. Les elfes de maison seront disposés dans l'une et l'autre équipe. Finit Le vieil homme, toujours maître de son intonation malgré le brouhaha qui s'élevait devant lui.

En effet, de la petite foule d'élèves s'éleva quelques cris étouffés lorsque la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit derrière eux pour laisser apparaître une foule de petits elfes, graves et déterminés, tous coiffés d'une théière, Dobby en tête.

Pendant que les elfes se mêlaient aux équipes qui se constituaient - les défenseurs intra-muros à gauche, les défenseurs frontaux à droite - , MacGonagall glissa à l'oreille du directeur:

-Et pour Potter et les autres?

Le vieillard, les yeux fixés sur les élèves et les elfes en mouvement, répondit par un sourire énigmatique.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Dobby? Mais qu'est-ce...

-Dobby doit dire à Harry Potter que Albus a besoin qu'il vienne, c'est urgent.

Teental leva un sourcil, sans bouger sa tête, comme de coutume, il assèna:

-On est en pleine conversation. Reviens plus tard!

Harry et lui discutaient dans le canapé, Ron prenait sa douche, toujours décontenancé par les évènements et les révélations, Karen et Iscionus, dans une des deux chambres, s'occupaient du bébé. On entendait leurs chamailleries. Quant à Rogue et Hermione, ils étaient dans l'autre chambre. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils y faisaient.

-L'armée de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom arrive!! Couina Dobby en agitant vaguement les bras en l'air.

Aussitôt, Harry bondit du canapé, suivit par Teental et l'un et l'autre allèrent prévenir tout le monde.

-RON!! SORS DE LA! LES MANGEMORTS SONT LA!

-KAREN! ISCIONUS! VENEZ ICI!

Tout d'un coup, toutes les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée, et Harry et l'aveugle exposèrent brièvement la situation. Le silence qui s'en suivit fut lourd et gênant. Tout d'un coup, Rogue ordonna d'un ton qui n'autorisait aucune réplique:

-Tout le monde y va. Sauf Hermione, toi tu restes ici.

-Non, Severus! Tu ne vas pas me laisser en arrière! S'écria Hermione brusquement.

-Karen, donne-lui la petite! Claqua la voix du Maître Occlumens dans ce même silence, il regardait la fille de l'aubergiste qui semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

-Severus! Ce n'est en aucun cas à toi de décider pour moi...Répliqua Hermione en se plantant devant lui, bien décidée à ce qu'il la regarde en face.

-KAREN! DONNE-LUI LA PETITE! Cria Rogue, raide et violent, toujours tourné vers l'amie d'Hermione, laissant les autres se murer dans ce mutisme effroyable.

-SEVERUS! JE NE POURRAI PAS LA TUER! S'emporta-t-elle en lui saisissant le bras avec rage.

Elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard de son erreur.

Harry et Ron fronçèrent les sourcils, alors que pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans la pièce, le Maître des Potions se tournait vers elle, le visage indéchiffrable. Et lentement, sa voix pas plus forte qu'un murmure, il expliqua:

-Je ne te demande pas de la tuer, Hermione, mais de rester à l'abri.

Avant qu'elle eut pu dire un mot, Karen s'avança vers la jeune fille et lui posa délicatement le bébé endormi sur les bras. Après quoi elle prit Iscionus par la main, fit un signe de tête à Teental et se tourna vers Dobby pour lui demander où ils devaient se rendre pour aider.

Harry et Ron, d'abord interdits, puis pleins de questions, ne purent les poser devant l'animation qui revenait derrière eux, avec les mots doux de Karen, et les couinements de l'elfe.

Sans rien ajouter, baissant le regard, ils s'apprêtèrent à partir, décidés à laisser les choses se régler sans eux entre leur effrayant professeur et leur amie, bien qu'ils aient voulu comprendre ce qui les avait réuni, ce qui les opposait, et ce qui faisait dire à Hermione qu'elle allait devoir tuer son bébé.

Harry comprit alors que c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle ne lui avait pas donné de nom, et que même si « Angie » avait été adopté par tout le monde pour désigner la petite, selon sa propre mère, c'était « la petite » ou « le bébé ».

Alors qu'ils disparaissaient tous dans le couloir, Rogue n'avait pas cessé un instant de fixer les prunelles de la jeune fille, et lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer sur eux, il se dégagea de la poigne de la Gryffondor:

-Tu es inconsciente!

-Et toi tu es lâche! Se récria-t-elle encore, les yeux brûlants de fureur, les mains tremblantes, le bébé se tordant dans son sommeil entre ses bras.

Rogue faillit répliquer, mais se ravisa, serra ses lèvres fines et ne dit rien, tentant de partir. C'était sans compter l'opiniâtreté de son amante:

-TU VAS TE FAIRE TUER! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI!...

Il s'en allait, sans rien dire, les poings crispés, tandis qu'elle hurlait derrière lui:

-TU M'AVAIS PROMIS!

Il s'arrêta durant une demi-seconde avant de repartir, les yeux durs et l'esprit démonté.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Par l'Enfer!

-Par Merlin!

Ils venaient de passer devant une des fenêtres, et guidés par le tumulte qui regnait en bas, ils n'avaient que faiblement fait attention au dehors. Toutefois, leur attention réduite leur permit d'entr'apercevoir tous les corps qui encerclaient le château. Et ceux qui leur faisait face, dans le parc.

D'un côté, les loups, les vampires, les détraqueurs, les mangemorts et quelques géants derrière, et de l'autre, centaures, élèves, araignées géantes, elfes de maisons et professeurs. Il y avait même quelques hyppogriffes et sombrals chevauchés par des élèves et professeurs qui survolaient le futur champ de bataille.

Se pressant plus encore dans les escaliers, ils atteignirent bientôt le Grand Hall où se tenaient Dumbledore, MacGonagall et quelques autres professeurs, visiblement tendus, en grande conversation.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent près d'eux, Dumbledore s'avança et leur expliqua sèchement:

-Vous irez tous vous battre dans le parc.

Ils hochèrent silencieusement la tête, concentré sur le Directeur qui leur faisait face. Mais déjà, lui ne les regardait plus. Son regard s'arrêta soudain loin derrière eux et il hêla:

-Severus! Dans le parc!

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à une statue de marbre, un pic de glaçe, une montagne tenace. Les yeux démesurément remplis de fureur, il ne leur accorda pas un regard, un signe, à quiconque. Il se dirigeait droit vers le parc, pour faire face à ceux qu'il avait trahis.

Non, il n'était certes pas un lâche.

**OoO**

**Bon, moi je vais aller fumer, je déteste les poireaux, je hais ce type, j'éxècre les examens et... MEEEERDEUUU SNAKKY!! Et bah, good bye everyone, on se retrouve pour le chap 42!! Biouxxx à tous**


	40. Dans la Tour d'Ivoire

**Bien le bonjour très chers lecteurs et lectrices! Comme prévu, Snakky ayant disparu dans les méandres des vacances, me voilà, vous apportant avec un grand sourire la suite de cette fic si merveilleuse! Comme me l'a dit Snakky, le calme avant la tempête...Méditons XD! Enjoy!**

**« J'envoie valser » de Zazie VERSION OLIVIA RUIZ ( fortement conseillé)**

OoO

Lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus l'écho vif et pressé de son amant au loin, elle serra la petite fille contre elle.

La petite se réveilla en se frottant gauchement les yeux et commença à vagir.

Hermione, qui était au bord des larmes, tremblante à la fois de rage et de peur, s'assit dans le canapé, la berçant doucement. Mais les plaintes de sa fille ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Bien au contraire, elle hurla, crispée et rouge, les mains tendues en l'air et gigotait avec vigueur.

-Calme-toi...

Le bébé s'empourpra davantage et du bout des doigt, Hermione lui caressa le nez, sans résultats.

Les elfes de maison n'étaient plus là, elle ne pourrait avoir de biberon, tous étaient occupés pour le combat, dont elle n'entendait que de vagues résonnances depuis La Salle sur Demande, et les hurlements de la petite redoublaient, insoutenables.

La maman, avec hésitation, enleva alors son haut et dégraffa son soutien-gorge pour lui montrer son sein.

Ses doigts tremblaient encore violemment mais lorsque le bébé saisit le téton dans sa petite bouche et que le calme revenu dans l'instant, la jeune fille soupira de soulagement.

La petite têtait goûluement, et de ses tous petits doigts, caressait la peau blanche de sa maman, les yeux gris comme étonnés de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ou voir.

Alors, Hermione, doucement, lui prit la tête pour la caresser le plus doucement possible, sa main plaquée contre les cheveux d'or de sa fille.

Et elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle souriait.

-Ils t'ont appellée Angie, alors? Demanda-t-elle, toujours souriante, mais quelque peu gênée de l'intimité brusque qu'elle partageait avec un être qu'elle savait condamné, mais dont elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait le faire disparaître.

Le bébé continua de sucoter avec avidité le sein, confortablement installée entre les bras de sa maman, respirant son léger parfum, buvant son lait, la caressant et s'en faisant caresser en retour.

Alors que dehors, c'était une autre histoire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de téter, elle ferma doucement ses yeux, les paupières bien lourdes et si douces, berçée par les caresses tendres de sa maman, et s'endormit, rassasiée.

Hermione ne pouvait détacher ses yeux hypnotisés de cette petite boule aux yeux gris, fermés insensiblement. Comment pourrait-elle jamais se résoudre à la tuer, maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras, paisible dans son sommeil sans orages, innocente et pourtant fruit de violence, de peur, de cris résorbés?

Elle se laissa somnoler doucement, pénétrée de l'odeur de sa fille, de sa respiration calme et apaisante, épuisée et triste.

Si son rêve était vrai? Si l'assassin avait vraiment les yeux gris? Pourrait-elle protester?

Pourrait-elle pardonner, à présent que ce petit morceau de vie, rempli de son essence, dormait comfortablement entre ses bras et qu'elle lui apportait un peu de sérénité dans ce perchoir douillet à quelques centaines de mètres du chaos total?

Saurait-elle affronter le père, le géniteur, celui qui par son acte odieux avait contribué à modeler cette petite merveille?

Tant de questions se bousculaient aux portes de son esprit, et au bout d'un moment, mûe par l'effusion de doutes, elle se leva, la petite bien nichée contre elle, pour aller se placer contre la fenêtre, posant avec précaution son front contre la vitre froide, serrant son enfant avec ardeur.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrir derrière elle.

OoO

**Oui, je sais c'est dur! Hurlez ça ira mieu! Non, ne me frappez pas, j'y suis pour rien moiii! Rahhh ouch...(eh voilà Snakky t'as vu ce que tu provoques roooh XD). Oh et si jamais ça vous tente, un p'tit lien vers ma gallerie de fanart sur Deviantart ****nais25./**** parce que j'ai eu pour ordre suprême de faire ma promo. Eh oui, Snakky est tyrannique XD. Et puis du Snape / Hermione ça devrait rester dans l'esprit mouhahaha hum...**


	41. La guerre appelle la Revanche

**Bien le bonjour à tous très chers lecteurs et lectrices!Tout d'abord un merci gigantesque pour toutes les reviews (même si c'est po moi qui écrit la fic ça me fait plaisir et ça fera plaisir à Snakky ). Re merci également à Miss angeldevil pour être aller voir ma galerie de fanart (Snakky regarde, je suis célèbreeeee hum désolée XD) Bref, voilà votre nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous, il est bien plus...combatif...mouhahahaaa!**

**Music: « 1492: Conquest of Paradise » deVangelis, ou « Libera Fatali » de Obuo Uematsu, d'après une astucieuse suggestion d'Enitna ( : p)**

OoO

Le vent frais caressa sa peau alors qu'il se plaçait au milieu des défenseurs déjà présents. Son arrivée avait heureusement été masquée par celle du jeune Potter, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher des tumultes dans les rangs ennemis.

Désormais, ils étaient prêts. Dumbledore se tenait près du Survivant, pour l'épauler en cas d'attaque. Le fou! Rogue savait très bien pourquoi toutes ces créatures avaient attaqué si brusquement. La proximité temporelle avec le renvoi de Malefoy n'était pas un hasard. Ils venaient pour l'enfant.

Un cri rauque se fit entendre de l'autre côté et les géants ennemis avancèrent. De leurs grandes enjambées, il atteignirent les murs et essayèrent d'avancer plus loin sans succès, comme s'ils se confrontaient à un bouclier invisible, bientôt attaqués par les Sombrals et Hyppogriffes. Alors des éclats de voix retentirent et les loups garous avançèrent, suivis des vampires et des détraqueurs.

- SPERO PATRONUM! Hurla Dumbledore de l'autre côté du parc.

Les élèves, voyant les formes sombres s'approcher d'eux furent quelque peu désarmés, mais les professeurs créerent plusieurs patronus qui les maintinrent à bonne distance, le temps qu'ils en lançent d'autres.

-MAINTENEZ! MAINTENEZ! Les ordres de Dumbledore emplissaient l'espace, mais les loups garous, énormes et hurlants, arrivèrent, foncèrent droit dans la mêlée, se jetant sur élèves, centaures ou elfes. Le combat s'engagea ainsi.

Les araignées se lancèrent contre les vampires, les assaillant de toutes parts, protégeant pour une fois les élèves tremblants de peur.

Harry et Ron se tinrent l'un près de l'autre, dos à dos et lançaient des flashs de lumière verte à tour de bras, visant le plus précisément possible dans le tumulte soudain.

Iscionus guidait Teental dans la bataille:

-A GAUCHE!

-JE SUIS PAS SOURD, ISCIONUS! Hurlait le vieillard en retour. Les loups-garous se ruèrent sur les portes de Poudlard et Dumbledore cria, de plus en plus fort:

-AUX PORTES!

Les centaures se formèrent en un groupe pour charger les Loups, tandis que les vampires fondaient sur les rangs d'elfes et d'élèves, les pensant plus vulnérables, mais Rogue prit la tête de la défense de ce côté:

-LANCEZ DES PROTEGO TOTALUM!!

Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et face aux vampires, créatures impossibles à tuer par un simple « Avada », qui avançaient à toute vitesse sur eux, ils hurlèrent les sorts, créant un champ de force autour d'eux. Les vampires se collèrent au bouclier laiteux qui était apparu autour de leurs cibles et Rogue eut un mince sourire, un regard dément et il hurla:

-FEUDEYMON!

Un feu puissant de la forme d'un oiseau enflammé s'envola de sa baguette et fondit sur le groupe de vampire, les brûlant irrémédiablement. Mais de l'autre côté, les Sombrals et Hyppogriffes avaient de plus en plus de mal à faire face aux géants qui ripostaient à leurs assauts et les détraqueurs qui s'élevaient dans les airs pour les déstabiliser. Quelques montures perdirent l'équilibre et laissèrent tomber les élèves.

Karen, aux prises avec deux loups-garous, restait stoïque, ripostant avec énergie, reculant, s'arquant pour éviter leurs crocs, et une lumière argentée vint frapper les deux créatures devant elle.

Se retournant alors avec stupeur, loin dans la mêlée, elle aperçut Ron qui lui souriait avant de reprendre son propre combat.

Iscionus accompagné d'un centaure, se rua sur un géant et lui lança plusieurs sorts rapides sur les yeux, aveuglant son adversaire, qui beugla dans le vacarme assourdissant qui secouait déjà le château. Le géant frappa à l'aveuglette sur un autre géant et une rixe sanglante s'engagea entre les deux spécimens tandis que le violeur et le centaure, d'un commun accord s'en prirent à d'autres géants, utilisant la même technique.

Les défenses de l'intérieur continuaient de tenir, mais ils entendaient le tumulte au dehors avec effroi : ces cris d'agonie, de douleur auraient pu provenir des Enfers qu'ils n'en auraient pas eu aussi peur.

Les elfes se regroupèrent pour attaquer les loups garous, usant de leur pouvoir de transplanage à l'intérieur du château pour les blesser le plus possible, se faisant parfois balayer d'un coup de patte.

Karen courut vers Teental, encerclé par des vampires, mais un elfe de maison transplana au centre du cercle, prit l'aveugle avec lui et disparut au nez des créatures sauvages. Elle fut de nouveau attaquée par un loup-garou mais Rogue, à quelques mètres, lui lança un jet de lumière verte qui l'atteint avant que celui-ci ait pu s'approcher. Puis, sans rien ajouter, il retourna au combat, et elle fit de même, souriante malgré toute l'horreur qui vrombissait autour d'elle.

Les Géants, de leurs côtés, abattaient leurs masses énormes sur les murs, ne les brisant que par petits morceaux, mais à des cadences régulières, tandis que les mangemorts attendaient dans l'ombre que les créatures monstrueuses qu'ils avaient envoyé en première ligne aient décimé les défenses éxtérieures. Voldemort se tenait dans la forêt et ne quittait pas Potter des yeux. A ses côtés Ron Weasley, de son bras gauche valide, était assez rapide dans ses mouvements, et tout près d'eux, Dumbledore. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attarda sur les mouvements vifs, puissants et efficaces du vieillard dont les sorts étaient éblouissants et empêchait toute créature de s'approcher des deux adolescents, emportant plusieurs vampires ou loups-garous sur leurs passages.

Il aurait voulu affronter Potter. Mais la perspective de se mesurer à Dumbledore le maintenait loin du combat. La crainte du vieillard l'habitait encore.

-BOMBARDA MAXIMA!

Une explosion retentit soudain près des centaures et des loups garous qui s'entretuaient dans un combat des plus sanglants. De la fumée et des projections couvrirent les lieux, et les portes, devant lesquelles ils bataillaient, furent balayées sous la déflagration.

-AUX PORTES! RETRAIT! RETRAIT!! Hurla Dumbledore en lançant un charme de protection sur la faille qui les mettaient tous soudain à nu.

Rogue rameuta les derniers élèves et elfes de son côté vers Dumbledore en lançant ça et là des « Avada Kedavra » qui empêcheraient leur ennemi de les rattraper, les retiendraient assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent passer les portes en sécurité.

Pris dans le chaos des cris et des corps qui se bousculaient, écrasant les morts tombés à terre encore chauds, sanguinolants ou pas, il ne vit pas le premier sort que les mangemorts lançèrent. Que Lucius lui envoya.

-EXPELLIARMUS!

Il se sentit projeté contre le mur, dernier à rester dehors, et la silhouette de Lucius qui s'avançait lentement entre les cadavres et les mourants le fit sourire.

_Jamais il ne trouvera la Salle sur Demande._

_-_Tiens tiens tiens... Severus... Mais quelle surprise...

-Lucius... Assèna avec froideur le Maître des Potions à bout de souffle.

-Tu as mal? Demanda Lucius avec une fausse délicatesse.

-Tu deviens sénile, Lucius. Le sortilège de mort n'est pas si difficile...

-Je te voulais en combat... En duel... Severus... Susurra le mangemort, se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Severus ne put s'empêcher de lui lançer dans un rictus moqueur une cinglante réplique:

-Et affaibli. Quel duel.

Les autres mangemorts arrivaient sur le champ de bataille à présent presque vidé. Le tumulte, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, n'avait pas cessé, mais il semblait à présent que les combats se déroulaient au loin.

-Allez, debout, Severus. Relève-toi, que je t'achève...

-Tu devrais arrêter tes introductions, Lucius, un jour, cela va te nuire...

-ALLEZ! S'écria avec virulence le mangemort, le tenant déjà en joue.

Alors que le professeur se relevait avec douleur, assommé par la violence de la projection, Draco Malefoy s'approcha doucement du lieu où ils se trouvaient et observa la scène, loin de tout.

-EXPELLIARMUS!

-SECTUMSEMPRA!

-IMPEDIMENTA!

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

-PROTEGO!

-DIFFINDO!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voldemort pénétra l'endroit et vit que Dumbledore était trop écarté de Potter pour le défendre. Il sourit. Le combat final allait enfin pouvoir avoir lieu, il aurait le plaisir de le tuer lui-même.

MacGonagall rameuta les élèves en un demi-cercle pour pousser hors des murs les ennemis dans la place.

Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens et les corps tombaient les uns après les autres, personne ne fit attention aux morts, tout le monde était concentré sur la bataille, les élèves et les elfes se tenaient en de petits groupes et bien que la partie commençait à tourner à leur avantage, ils ne discontinuèrent pas dans leurs efforts.

Teental, avec Iscionus et Karen, se tenait près de Ron et tous les quatres furent pris de courts par les adversaires en retrait, tandis que Harry commençait à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres au fond du Grand Hall.

-ISCIONUS ATTENTION!

Un sort vert fusa vers lui et il se déplaça souplement pour l'éviter, souriant à Karen, effrayée cette fois-ci. Cependant, il ne fit pas attention lorsque MacNair lui lança dans le dos un autre « Avada Kedavra »

-NOOOOON!!

Teental entendit Karen hurler et se concentra sur LA cible.

AVADA KEDAVRA!

Le sort fit mouche et MacNair tomba lourdement sur les dalles de pierre.

-KAREN, NE RESTE PAS LA!!

Il continua de lancer de toutes part les sorts de morts, concentré sur les mouvements que ses ennemis faisaient, les devinant malgré l'obscurité, écoutant les moindres pas dans le vacarme retentissant.

-KAREN, DEGAGE!! SORS D'ICI!

La jeune fille, à ses côtés, aidait Ron qui avait de plus en plus de mla face aux attaques plus sauvages et désespérées des vampires.

-TEENTAL!! Le cri de Ron dans la mêlé fit tourner la tête de l'orphelin qui vit avec horreur son oncle tomber à terre, un rictus déformé sur le visage, les yeux laiteux grands ouverts.

De l'autre côté, Théodore Nodd souriait.

Animée d'une rage indicible, d'une rage que personne n'avait jamais vu chez cette paisible demoiselle, elle se lança à sa poursuite, décidée à tuer.

-EXPELLIARMUS!

Théodore, en fuite, tomba à terre et sourit largement de démence.

Karen, s'approcha alors lentement et le fixant toujours de ses yeux brûlants de haine, elle prononça le sort Fatal à mi-mots.

Théodore souriait encore lorsque la lumière verte percuta son corps raidi.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les sorts fusaient de leurs baguettes avec une vitesse incroyable et malgré leur déxtérité, chacun réussit à éviter les sortilèges, sautant, se pliant ou se déplaçant avec ivresse. Tout d'un coup, ils se tinrent tous deux droits et fiers, impitoyables, comme deux chiens qui savent qu'un seul respirera encore à la fin du combat. Lucius dans un sourire vicieux, murmura:

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis là?

-Tu es son grand-père, Lucius...

Draco entendit ces mots et ne comprit pas tout de suite.

-C'est un horcruxe, c'est l'âme du Seigneur...ENDOLORIS!

Lucius avait été plus rapide que Rogue, lançant son sortilège au milieu de sa phrase et quand bien même Rogue s'y attendait, il ne fut pas assez rapide. S'écroulant à terre sous la douleur, sous le joug de son ennemi, il serra les poings, secoué de tremblements violents, incapable de crier.

-Tu as dis Adieu à ta belle, j'éspère? Je prendrai bien soin d'elle.

Rogue tenait encore sa baguette bien serrée entre ses doigts secoués de spasmes, et en luttant le plus possible contre la douleur, et dans un ultime effort, se retourna vers Lucius et avant que celui-ci n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il lança le sort ultime:

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Lucius tomba raide.

S'appuyant avec douleur contre le mur, suffocant, tremblant et effrayé, le Maître Occlumens crut qu'il en avait fini.

Mais Draco se précipita sur le corps de son père, encore chaud, et pointant un doigt accusateur vers son ancien directeur de maison, il cria:

-TU VIENS DE DETRUIRE CE QUE J'AI DE PLUS CHER! ATTENDS-TOI A VIVRE LA PAREILLE, ROGUE!

Et il courut jusqu'au château.

Rogue, saisi de douleur, se redressa vivement. Mi-courant, mi-marchant, pliant sous l'écrasante douleur qui brûlait son corps, une seule idée le hantait.

Il l'avait abandonnée. Si Malefoy la trouvait avant lui, jamais il ne le se pardonnerait.

OoO

**Et voilà...Quoi?, ah ouais je sais bien, Snakky est méchante, très très méchante...Mais je vous jure j'y peut rien, c'est pas ma faute...Donc si vous pouviez patienter jusqu'à lundi sans tuer le messager... Oh mais le messager se fait toujours tuer...O-o?...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**


	42. Au pied du Mur

**Ahhh "The" avant dernier chapitre, dont l'attente a déclencher tant d'émotions...Eh oui, le voilà...Mais que va-t-il se passer?, Qui est arrivé en premier?, Pourquoi?, Pourquoi?, Pourquoi?...Rahhhh mais je raconte n'importe quoi...Allez liiiire XD..sans oublier le conseil musique du jour parce que Wahhhhhhh **

Music: « Elm's Deep » Lord of the Ring de Howard Shore. A ECOUTER ABSOLUMENT!

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Où est-elle? PARLE!

Ron se trouvait en face de lui, dans ce couloir désert.

-NON!

-WEASLEY! POUSSE TOI DE MON CHEMIN!

-JAMAIS!

Ron se mit en joue de son bras gauche et se plaça bien au milieu du couloir, l'air dur et inflexible.

Draco sourit avidement. Si Weasley mettait tant d'ardeur à l'empêcher de passer, c'est qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Trouver Granger.

Il hurla brusquement:

-EXPELLIARMUS!

Le corps de Ron valsa à quelques mètres et Draco l'enjamba, courant dans les couloirs l'esprit mené par les démons de la vengeance, amplifié par la vue du corps de son père tombé pour toujours parmi les morts qui jonchaient le parc.

_Pas au dortoir des Gryffondors, c'est dans l'autre aile. Quelle salle se trouve dans cette aile qui leur soit si particulière, à ce maudit Trio D'or?_

Il traça un plan vif dans son esprit de cette aile particulière, des salles de cours et dortoirs, toilettes et cagibis, et toutes les années à les espionner lui revinrent subitement à la mémoire.

La Salle... La Salle de L'Armée de Dumbledore.

LA SALLE SUR DEMANDE!

Trouver Granger.

Ses pas se firent plus cadencés, son coeur battit plus vite, plus fort, comme s'il allait exploser sa poitrine, tandis qu'il courait vers cette salle qui les avait abrités en cinquième année.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le corps de Ron Weasley gisait inerte contre un mur et le coeur de Severus s'emballa. Il était sur le chemin de la Salle. Il le sentait. Il le savait.

Désespéré, haletant, il pressa sa course, mué par l'écho rythmé des talons du jeune homme au loin. Arriver. Vite. Hermione. Angie. Hermione. La petite. HERMIONE! VITE!

Il contracta sa mâchoire et courut à bout de souffle, les poumons en feu, soufflant avec peine, traversé des rais de douleur immondes, immonde effet que le Doloris avait encore sur lui.

Les murs défilaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, animé de la seule peur qu'il ne la perde.

Il avait perdu Lily autrefois, mais Lily ne lui appartenait pas, il le savait à présent, Lily s'appellait Potter, elle appartenait au passé, à l'homme à qui elle avait lié sa vie. Hermione était sa vie, celle qui lui avait rendu ce qu'il avait perdu, celle qui l'avait accepté malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, celle qu'il avait promis de protéger. Celle qu'il craignait mortellement de perdre. Parce qu'il avait échoué.

_NON. PAS CETTE FOIS!_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco courut, grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, succombant de douleur, animé du désir de tuer. Tuer pour venger. Du sang pour du sang, des pertes pour des pertes, des larmes pour des larmes.

Son esprit raidi était désormais perdu dans le domaine de la vengeance.

Il revoyait devant ses yeux son père tomber, les yeux vitreux et sans expression, le corps encore chaud du combat qu'il avait livré, pénétré des mots qu'il avait echangé avec son rival.

Sous la lumière du jour, il traversait couloirs après couloirs, grimpait escaliers après escaliers, courait comme un fou, comme un forcené, comme si le seul but de sa vie était désormais tracé devant ses pas qui marquaient le sol, TUER GRANGER!

Celle qu'il avait désirée autrefois devait être immolée pour apaiser sa peine, elle était désormais à portée de main.

S'arrêtant soudain à l'endroit qu'il cherchait, il n'eut pas même besoin de se concentrer.

La pensée de trouver la jeune fille fit ouvrir la Salle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rogue atteignit la Salle sur Demande et découvrit avec horreur que l'espoir qu'il avait que cette Salle refuserait l'accès à Malefoy était infondé. La porte était grande ouverte.

S'engouffrant à l'intérieur, il vit le blond tenir la jeune femme en joue, elle qui lui tournait le dos, pressée contre la fenêtre. Malefoy n'avait pas vu le bébé!

-MALEFOY! Hurla-t-il, pointant avec fureur sa baguette vers lui.

Le blond ne prit pas même la peine de se retourner, mais articula avec lenteur, à bout de souffle:

-Retourne-toi, Granger, pour voir ton amant tomber...

La jeune fille se retourna avec empressement, manquant un battement de coeur. Elle n'avait pas compris que c'était un piège.

Malefoy hurla alors vers elle:

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

L'éclair vert qui sortit de sa baguette percuta le bébé qu'elle tenait serrée entre ses bras maladivement.

Sans un cri, l'enfant s'affaissa dans les bras de sa mère, sous le choc.

Malefoy parut surpris, puis découvrant la blondeur des cheveux, et les deux prunelles grises qu'il avait éteintes, se rémémora les mots de Rogue « Tu es son grand-père »...

Non.

Severus se rua sur lui, dément, alors que Malefoy ne pouvait quitter cette enfant des yeux, hébété de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-SEVERUS! NON!

Hermione, étrangement calme, bien que secouée de tremblements violents, prise dans une transe curieuse, se dirigea vers son amant sous les yeux médusés de Draco, et lui prenant calmement la main, plongeant son regard triste dans ses abîmes noires, elle lui murmura d'une voix rauque:

-Je t'en prie... Sortons...

Sa prière le fit contracter sa mâchoire, hésitant à tuer le jeune homme. Mais les cris qu'ils entendirent dans les couloirs ne les perturbèrent plus. Les cris se rapprochaient de plus en plus, mais tout restait calme. Malefoy, debout mais chancelant, ne disait plus rien, semblait ailleurs. Et Rogue s'apaisa enfin. La prenant par le bras, il lui sourit et ses yeux demandaient pardon, mais ceux chocolat de son amante se faisaient terriblement tristes, infiniment tristes, mais d'une douceur insoutenable.

Les cris étaient tous près, et les éclats de voix révèlèrent que MacGonagall arrivait avec Karen et Ron.

Rogue et Hermione commençèrent à s'en aller, et avaient presque atteint les portes lorsque Draco se retourna vers eux et s'écria:

-J'en ai pas fini avec toi, HERMIONE!

Rogue, sous le choc, ce prénom si doux que le jeune Serpentard n'avait jamais prononcé, se retourna et vit un éclair vert atteindre sa jeune amante.

Ses yeux chocolats, infiniment tristes, se voilèrent en un instant et elle tomba dans ses bras, inerte.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent sur place, ils stupéfixèrent Malefoy.

Et virent trois silhouettes dans l'ombre des lieux.

L'une, aussi inerte qu'une marionnette, était soutenue en vain par Rogue, muet, sombre et les yeux avides.A côté d'eux gisait une petite boule avec des yeux gris vides.

OoO

**Ahhhh oui je sais c'est horriiiible, Ahhhhhhhhhh (extinction de voix...ahem)! Bon voilà c'est mon dernier postage intérimaire (snif snif), et c'est sur ce chapitre que je termine mon remplacement...Que le monde est cruel!!Snakky tu es terrible...Tu es douée, ça oui, mais tu es très méchante XD!Bon je vous laisse agresser votre auteuze bien aimé dans des milliers et des milliers de reviews...et je vous dit z'au revoir et z'à bientôt peut être..Qui sait?!Snif...snif...**


	43. Qui voudrait mourir exactement?

Coucou tout le monde!! De retour d'un pays de dingues très amusant à observer (sisisisisi), je remercie, et j'espère que si vous l'avez pas fait dans vos reviews, vous l'avez au moins fait dans vot' tête, notre intérimaire de choc qui était très intimidée au départ... Donc... MERCI KIKOOO!!...

Un gros MERCI pour les reviewers également, qui ont patiemment attendu mon retour, merci vraiment, j'ai pas fini de tous vous répondre, mais je le ferai incessamment sous peu, parole de scout!

Dernier chap, oui, je suis une sadique, non, pas d'épilogue (Et gnagnagna, j'imagine déjà la réac' d'Ulis...--°)... Donc ENJOY!! Et pis pour ceux qui sont motivés, on se retrouve lundi prochain pour la fameuse "Ligue des Sorciers Pas Ordinaires". Voilà, c'est tout... Dernier message... Love you tous, et love mon mari aussi...D

Music: « Halelluja » de Rufus Wainwright.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il pleuvait dru, les gouttes d'eau ricochaient parmi les tombes, pierres dressées ça et là dans le cimetière, et ruisselantes comme des visages laiteux qui pleuraient silencieusement, loin de toute activité de la civilisation.

Tout était désert, lugubre et saisissant.

Cependant, avançant parmi le sanctuaire de corps perdus, deux silhouettes se plantèrent devant une tombe aussi blanche que la neige, lumineuse au milieu de toutes les autres.

Là, les deux vivants déposèrent des roses rouges sur le marbre blanc, raides et courbés dans une pieuse contemplation, tremblants et transis sous les assauts de la pluie.

Ils restèrent ainsi comme deux rocs palpitants et immobiles sans rien dire, les yeux rivés sur les noms gravé dans la pierre humide.

« Hermione Jane Granger »

« Angie Granger »

Ils avaient toutefois remarqué que quelqu'un avait écrit « Eurydice » avec du charbon sous le nom d'Hermione, et « Rogue » à côté de « Angie Granger ». En lettres majuscules, la pluie faisant lentement disparaître le mot qui coulait en des sillons distordus et sinueux contre la stèle immaculée. Ils ne tentèrent pas de l'enlever, mais restèrent muets, tout simplement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au loin, contre le mur, dans la pénombre caché, un autre corps palpitant observait la scène, le regard impénétrable, les cheveux noirs plaqués sur son visage, quelque fois tordu par la colère, l'amertume ou le désespoir.

Les robes noires flottaient autour de lui comme des muses sombres qui lui susurraient toutes les tortures du monde, et il attendit patiemment que Potter et Weasley se décident à partir pour se rendre devant la tombe de sa bien-aimée.

Perdue à jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Karen fixa encore une fois la tombe, le morceau de charbon à la main, et en crispant sa mâchoire, s'en alla sans rien dire. Les souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit, vivaces et fluides encore, de la confrontation finale.

Harry avait vainement tenté de tuer son ennemi mais celui-ci avait paru invincible, riant abruptement contre l'impuissance du jeune homme. Il s'amusait, et ne lui envoyait que des sorts de torture, sûr de lui.

Dans la mêlée qui les entourait, MacGonagall, accompagnée de quelques centaures et de Dumbledore avait réussi à sortir au dehors pour s'attaquer aux géants, tandis que les elfes, les araignées et les autres professeurs et élèves encerclaient les derniers mangemorts et créatures des ténèbres.

Puis Voldemort s'était crispé, dans le plus grand désarroi, et Harry avait compris que c'était le moment. Le dernier.

Il avait été étonnamment rapide et tout ce qui paraissait si compliqué à l'époque, tout ce qui avait bâti la légende de l'Invincible Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était brusquement évaporé. Voldemort était tombé aussi brutalement que MacNair, ou que Bellatrix Lestrange à Gringott's.

Et bientôt, les habitants de Poudlard exterminèrent les derniers mangemorts en pleine débandade, stupéfixèrent ceux qui se rendaient pour les procès. Toutefois, le bilan avait été lourd, les pertes inestimables, les sanglots et les cris s'étaient tous fondus en un écho édifiant.

Elle quitta le cimetière, comme chaque dimanche et une fois rentrée chez elle, déposa le morceau de charbon dans une boîte, en attendant la semaine suivante.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Vous?

Il se redressa dans sa cellule, les yeux hébétés de surprise devant le visiteur qui lui faisait face et avançait vers lui sans rien dire, le visage neutre.

Drago Malefoy, tremblant, les vêtements en lambeaux, les yeux gris d'une sècheresse méfiante, croisa les bras.

Rogue se planta à un mètre de lui, scrutant la petite cellule avec intérêt, observant ses parois effritées et verdâtres, froides et ruisselantes, les graffitis qui peuplaient la pièce, fruits des réflexions des prisonniers qui l'avaient habitée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici?

La voix dure de Malefoy qui s'élevait dans la geôle le ramena à la réalité. Il se tourna vers lui et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de demander d'une voix blanche et tremblante que le blond n'avait jamais connu:

-Est-ce que vous rêvez d'elle... Parfois?

Le prisonnier baissa la tête et fit une grimace qui traduisait l'embarras:

-Ca m'arrive.

-La petite... Ou la mère?

Drago releva la tête et fixa les yeux noirs de son ancien Directeur de Maison avec avidité. Ce dernier le détailla.

Il n'avait plus ses cheveux plaqués et brillants, mais une tignasse qui lui descendait jusqu'aux épaules, une barbe naissante, le visage dur et crasseux, il était plus maigre, et son corps enveloppé de ses frusques déchirées, était laiteux. Ses pieds étaient noirs, ses mains sèches et les cicatrices et les bleus jonchaient ses bras et ses jambes.

-La mère. De la petite, je n'ai pu voir que les cheveux et les yeux.

Rogue acquieça lentement. Apparemment, les cellules d'Azkaban étaient un endroit idéal pour réfléchir sur les conséquences de ses actes.

-Pourquoi l'avoir appellée par son prénom?

La question qu'il était venue poser. Qui avait franchi ses lèvres, malgré toute la rage et le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait, l'envie de vengeance, l'envie de détruire qu'il n'avait cessé de ruminer tout ce temps.

Trois ans qu'elle avait disparu et il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée qu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Trois ans qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui qui l'avait brutalisée, l'avait hantée et qui avait agi en toute inconscience l'avait au final appellée par son prénom pour la tuer.

Elle ne s'était pas même retournée, alors que lui, lui, il avait été choqué et s'était retourné.

Si seulement il avait été à la place d'Hermione, si seulement il avait pu tuer Malefoy, si seulement...

Drago ne répondit pas mais détourna les yeux, lançant son regard gris par delà la fenêtre, vers le ciel nuageux.

Un silence s'appesantit sur les deux personnes avant qu'il ne demande à son tour:

-Et vous, pourquoi?

Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils et ne comprit pas:

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi elle?

Il posa ses yeux abyssaux sur le mur, et d'une voix lasse et monocorde, répondit:

-Elle était la seule qui a su me supporter, la seule qui m'a pardonné inconditionnellement, la seule qui a su m'apaiser...

Le bond se retourna tout à coup vers lui:

-Vous? Impossible. Vous n'avez jamais aimé quiconque...

Rogue sourit tristement, ce qui médusa Malefoy.

Jamais un sourire, jamais de tristesse, jamais montrer ce qui nous ronge.

-Je n'ai pas été assez prudent, elle m'a pris sans que je ne m'en rende compte...

Rogue n'avait jamais prononcé ses états d'âme, il n'aurait jamais pu.

-Rogue, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas voulu se venger dans la Salle? Lorsque j'ai...

Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils se fixèrent sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, perdus dans leurs souvenirs.

-Elle savait que cela devait arriver...

-C'était SA mère! S'écria le prisonnier, serrant ses poings maigrelets.

-On ne saura jamais.

La dernière réplique de l'espion se perdit contre les murs, et ils baissèrent tous deux le regard, avant que Malefoy ne reprenne:

-J'en peux plus de rester ici, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est à mes côtés, qu'elle me sourit, et c'est insupportable! JE L'AI TUEE! J'ai tué notre fille...

Il tremblait fortement, comme un vase fragile et ses yeux furent tous à coups remplis de démons, de nuages et de colère.

Puis se reprenant, il posa ses yeux gris sur le visage de son visiteur et demanda d'une voix suspicieuse:

-Pourquoi vous êtes venu?

Alors le Maître Occlumens reprit son air impénétrable et dans sa voix, un fantôme indécelable:

-Je voudrais mourir.

Encore une fois, le silence enserra la pièce, et les deux corps pris dans une léthargie ardente, bouillonnèrent.

-J'aurais voulu que vous m'assassiniez d'abord, Rogue, je ne supporte plus cette cellule..

Le professeur lui sourit en un rictus qu'i n'appartenait qu'à lui, avant de lui exposer l'idée qui l'avait amené ici, l'espoir qui avait mû ses pas, et lui présenta sa baguette, celle qui avait tuée Hermione et sa fille, celle qui lui avait été impitoyablement retirée lors de son procès et Drago en eut les larmes aux yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les gardiens de la cellule du meurtrier Drago Malefoy arrivèrent en courant, pénétrèrent brutalement son quartier, mais trop tard.

Leurs baguettes, à terre près d'eux, et leurs yeux encore mouillés de larmes, deux corps gisaient à terre, inertes mais souriant parce qu'ils étaient libres, enfin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

FIN


End file.
